Muppet Arabian Nights
by JusSonic
Summary: Kermit was your regular street toad until he finds a lamp holding a weirdo genie who could help him win the heart of the princess Piggy. Too bad Jareth has other plans. Kermit x Miss Piggy. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Muppet Story Begins

Author's note  
Hey folks, JusSonic here now working on the Muppets version of the Disney Aladdin first film of the trilogy. BTW, whoever was trying to impersonate me to badmouth KingHuffman, nice try but it didn't work. That stupid review has just been erased.

All right, time to begin!

Chapter 1: Muppet Story Begins

**JusSonic and the Muppets presents**

**Muppet Arabian Nights**

As our story begins, we see two figures riding on a camel heading somewhere in a desert. One of them is a balding old man with some gray hair on the sides and eyebrows and a crooked nose wearing a black suit. His name is Statler.

The other old man had white hair with a white mustache, wearing a brown suit. His name is Waldorf.

As the two rides on, Statler is singing.

Statler: _**Oh I come from a land**__**  
**__**From a faraway place**__**  
**__**Where the caravan camels roam**__**  
**__**Where they cut off your ear**__**  
**__**If they don't like your face**__**  
**__**It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!**__**  
**__**When the wind's at your back**__**  
**__**And the sun's from the west**__**  
**__**And the sand in the glass is right**__**  
**__**Come on down,**__**  
**__**Stop on by**__**  
**__**Hop a carpet and fly**__**  
**__**To another Muppet Arabian night!**_

The two men and their camel arrive in the Muppet Arabian City of Muppetgrabah, a land of mystery, danger and other stuff. Statler kept on singing as they pass by folks and stuff.

_**Muppet Arabian nights**__**  
**__**Like Muppet Arabian days**__**  
**__**More often than not**__**  
**__**Are hotter than hot**__**  
**__**In a lot of good ways**_

_**Muppet Arabian nights**__**  
**__**'Neath Muppet Arabian moons**__**  
**__**A fool off his guard**__**  
**__**Could fall and fall hard**__**  
**__**Out there on the dunes**_

As the camel came to a stop, it was out of breath before collapsing. The two old men got off as they dust the sand off themselves. Waldorf remarks dryly, "Statler, your singing ended up killing the camel!"

"No, the camel was already dead by the time we got it! Ha ha ha," Statler laughs a bit cruelly.

"Honestly, either we need another opinion or a better singing voice."

"Shows what..." Statler then saw someone (namely) us and spoke up. "Oh yes, hello my good friends! Please, come closer."

Suddenly the camera zooms in and hits Statler right in the face, making him yelp. Waldorf remarks, "Well, you wanted closer, you got closer."

"Except this is too much closer for comfort! Back up, back up, you dope!" Statler groans in alarm before whoever it is pulls out, "Ahem, very good. Okay, welcome to Muppetgrabah, city of mystery...enchantment..."

"As well as the best junk we can find this side of the Pacific!" Waldorf exclaims as he pulls a cord from a box. Soon a selling stand appears with souvenirs that the two hecklers stand behind. "Come on down and take a look."

"Or don't. Not like we care. Ho ho ho," Statler laughs as he takes out a device, "All right, check out this new product which is a combination of a hook and a coffee maker; also good at making Julienne fries."

Statler demonstrates how the device works to the viewer, then he taps it on the stand's side while saying, "Yes, it will not break, it..." Suddenly the old man taps the device too hard, causing it to break in his hands.

"And it broke, you old fool. Let me!" Waldorf snaps as he pushes Statler aside as he took out some Tupperware. "Oh yes, never saw one of these things intact before. It's the famous Muppetia Tupperware, listen!" The old man opens one Tupperware, making a raspberry, "Ha ha; still good yet stinky!"

The two old men saw the customer leaving, much to their alarm. They don't wanna lose a good customer! Quickly, Statler stops whoever is leaving while saying, "Wait, do not go!" The customer stops as the old man continues, "I can see that you're looking for something very rare."

"What rare? There's nothing at our stand that's..."

"Waldorf, you know...that rare item we know."

"Oh, I get it! What you wanted is...this!" Waldorf exclaims as he goes over to Statler and took out what appears to be a gold lamp.

Statler smiles while saying, "Don't judging this on appearance though. You gotta remember that it isn't on the outside that counts, but what's the inside."

"Unfortunately for you, Statler, you don't count." Waldorf jokes a bit making Statler glares at him for the remark. The customer was about to leave again but stop by the old men once more; "Wait, this is no joke or heckle; this isn't any original lamp!"

"Yes, this lamp once changed the life of a very important individual who, like the lamp, is more than what he is seem." Statler explains with a nod as he whispers, "The Diamond in the Rough."

The customer stops as if in interest. The Diamond in the Rough; this sounds interesting.

"Oh, you wanna hear the tale? Luckily for once, we tell the stories here instead of some fool comedian bear or some fool actor." Waldorf chuckles a bit as Statler took some sand from the ground. A story is about to begin here. "Take it away, Statler."

"Yes, it all begins on a dark night." Statler said while throwing the sand into the sky which appears to form stars in the sky to begin the story. "Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose..."

* * *

As our story begin, we go out into the desert as someone is waiting for a person on a horse. He is a man with wild, long blond hair, and some make up on his face. He was wearing a loose white shirt, a ragged black cloak, black boots, and trousers. He also had a sickle-shaped pendant around his neck and was carrying a riding crop. His name is Jareth, king of the Goblins.

Sitting with Jareth is a brown/orange king prawn with red hair and a tooth on the side of his mouth. He was wearing a green shirt and a blue jacket. His name is Pepe the King Prawn, not a shrimp.

The two came to the desert looking for a legendary cave with something that Jareth needs in order to gain power, but they need the other half of what they themselves need to gain access. And it looks like luck is about to dawn on them as another figure on a horse appear, riding up to the two.

As the figure got off his horse to look at Jareth, the Goblin King narrows his eyes while snapping, "You...are late, Black Dog!"

"Sorry about that, Jareth." Black Dog grunts a bit. "I was having trouble finding you and..."

"Save me your excuses, Black Dog. Do you have it?"

"Hey, I have to beat up a lot of people, maybe kill them but I got it." Black Dog remarks as he took out what appears to be half of a Dark Crystal. Jareth prepares to take it but the dog held it back while smirking. "Hold it! Don't forget, you promised me the treasure so where is it?"

Suddenly Pepe rushes over and kicks the crystal half out of Black Dog's paws, causing him to yelp in pain at this. The King Prawn grabs the item and got back onto Jareth's horse before giving the crystal part to Jareth.

"Relax, my doggy friend." Jareth chuckles as he pulls out the other half of the Dark Crystal half. "You will get what's coming to you soon enough."

"Coming to you, okay; ha ha ha," Pepe remarks as if repeating what Jareth is saying like some sort of parrot.

As Pepe and Black Dog watch, Jareth put both halfs of the Dark Crystal together. Suddenly it begins to glow and rise out of the Goblin King's hands. The three villains gasp as it flies around them then heads out into the desert.

"Quickly, we must follow the trail!" Jareth exclaims eagerly. Black Dog got back onto his horse as he, the Goblin King and Pepe quickly chases after the flying Dark Crystal on horseback, chasing fast thing across the desert. "Faster, blast you!"

Soon the Dark Crystal stops at a huge dune and become halves once more, digging right into the sand. Two glowing lights appear in the sand itself before the dune begins to rise up. The horses can only stop upon arrival as Jareth, Pepe and Black Dog saw what appears to be a giant head of a dragon that opens it mouth as if inviting anyone to enter the cave.

"Yes, after all these years, we found it: the Cave of the Sith!" Jareth exclaims in amazement. He has looked all over for this cave and now...the Goblin King has found it.

"Cave of the Sith, okay." Pepe said, repeating what Jareth just told him with a nod.

"Whoa! That dragon mouth looks big!" Black Dog exclaims, his eyes widen in amazement. "It's no wonder that you wanted to find this place in the first place, Jareth."

"Now listen carefully, bring me the lamp. You can have the rest of the treasure but the lamp is mine." Jareth said to Black Dog sternly. The crook nods as he greedily heads over to the cave. If he has to get one lamp for the treasure, then it's well worth it.

"Lamp, okay! The lamp," Pepe repeats what Jareth just said once more. He then waited until Black Dog is out of earshot, then frowns before whispering to his boss clearly, "Ay ay ay! Where did you find this mutt, okay? I would've done better."

Jareth shush Pepe, silencing him. The prawn isn't supposed to let anyone knows that he can speak clearly like a human being. Pepe can only do so when alone with the Goblin King and when no one is in earshot. Right now though, Jareth doesn't want to hear his remarks.

Jareth and Pepe watch as Black Dog reach the entrance, seeing some stairs heading downward into the Cave of the Sith. The villain was about to enter when a huge roar came from out of the nowhere, pushing the dog back onto the sand. Black Dog recovers and gasps upon seeing a horrifying sight: the dragon mouth is talking!

"Who dares disturbs my slumber?" The cave demands sternly to the Black Dog.

Black Dog gulps as he bows while saying, "Only I, Black Dog, a humble thief! Sorry if I woke you up but I need to get into your mouth to get some treasure and..."

"Know this...there can only be one who can be permitted here. One whose worth lies far within: A Diamond in the Rough!"

Jareth and Pepe looks at each other as the last words echoes throughout the desert. They weren't aware that someone has to be worthy in order to go into the Cave of the Sith. Black Dog nervously glances at Jareth, wanting some help of course.

"Come on, do not delay!" Jareth snaps impatiently as he motions Black Dog to go into the cave. "Get going!"

Black Dog looks worried, wondering what would happen if he tries to enter the cave but then goes to the entrance and move one foot inside the place. The dog thief reach the steps that goes down further then close his eyes as he put a lower paw on one step while waiting...

Nothing happen. Black Dog sighs in relief. Perhaps he is worthy after all. The thief prepares to head downward with treasure and the lamp waiting for him at the moment.

Suddenly the cave roars once more causing Black Dog to scream as he tries to run away. But it's too late as the entrance closes with him still inside.

"No!" Jareth screams as he hold out a hand to block the sand that is being send everywhere like mad. The dune is falling back to normal, the impact ends up knocking both the Goblin King and Pepe right off their horse.

"Seek thee out, the Diamond in the Rough." The cave booms as it goes back into the sand from where it came from. The two Dark Crystal halves fell out, rolling right to Jareth and Pepe, who pops out of the sand while spitting some of the stuff.

"I cannot believe it...I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get our hands on that stupid Lamp!" Pepe groans as he heads off and pick up the crystal halves in frustration. "Just forget it. And I don't even care if you had it before. Look at this. Look at this, I'm so ticked off that my shell is falling apart."

Pepe proves it as he pulls off part of his shell that fell off him. The prawn goes back to Jareth to return the parts to him. The Goblin King sighs, "Patience, Pepe. Patience...That simple-minded fool was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh right, very nice surprise, okay! Oh, ha ha ha! I think I will die laughing from not being surprised, okay! Oh, what are we going to do? We're in big trouble here with one big prob..."

Jareth however grabs Pepe's mouth, shutting up to allow the villain some thinking. He nods while saying, "Yes, of course. Only one may enter this cave. Pepe, I must find this one...this Diamond in the Rough."

Author's note  
What a start, eh? In the next chapter, we meet Kermit and his friends as they run away from Sweetums and the guards. What kind of life will they lead? Read, review and suggest.

Black Dog is one of the pirates from _Muppet Treasure Island_.

The Dark Crystal is a reference to the film with the same name.

The Cave of the Sith is a reference to a cave like it in the fifth episode of the Star Wars series with Yoda, a kinda Muppet.


	2. Chapter 2: Life of a Street Toad

Chapter 2: Life of a Street Toad

It is a normal day the next morning at Muppetgrabah where everything the same it is. And of course, the same routine is the guards chasing thieves who are trying to make off with bread, two of them ran across the rooftops while holding a loaf of bread each.

The two friends yelp as they almost fall off a rooftop. One of them is a short, skinny, green frog with a funny collar around his neck and arms and legs as thin as twigs. His name is Kermit the Frog, a frog who has been living on the street as long as he could remember.

The other friend is a brown dog Muppet with a light brown face and black nose. His name is Rowlf the Dog, Kermit's frog.

"Halt, thieves!" An angry voice yells out.

"Hoo boy, Kermit, Sweetums and his pals are right behind us!" Rowlf exclaims to Kermit in concern.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kermit groans as he and Rowlf saw three figures coming at them. One of them is a big brown hairy Muppet with an orange nose and yellow eyes. He wore a ragged robe with a rope for a belt and sandals, and he carried a club. He of course is Sweetums, the captain of Sam the Eagle's guards, the Sultan of Muppetgrabah, and the others are monsters who are his men. They are ordered to keep the peace in the city, getting rough when it comes to thieves, especially Kermit and his group of thieves.

"Ah ha," Sweetums exclaims as he waves his club threateningly at Kermit and Rowlf. "I got you now! I'm going to have frog legs for lunch when I'm done with you, street toad!"

Kermit groans a bit. He hates being called 'street toad'. Makes him sound so dirty and such, even though it's kinda true since the frog has been stealing the usual. The frog looks down at the edge then at the bread while joking, "Geez, all this for a loaf of bread?"

"Leave the jokes to the bear, Kermit, jump!" Rowlf yells out quickly. Sure enough, Sweetums and his goons pounce but the two jumps off the roof, falling downward in time.

Kermit and Rowlf land on two ropes which has clothes hanging onto them to dry off. They slides down while collecting the said clothes, but as they are about to get to the end of the line, a Muppet woman named Hilda scream as she saw them coming, causing her to close the shutters of her window in time.

"Oh woof," Rowlf yelps as he and Kermit crash into the shutters, sending them falling. Luckily though, a bunch of awnings and some clothes that fell around the two Muppets broke their fall.

Once Kermit and Rowlf lands on the ground safely, they got up with the frog taking the clothes off, smiling at his bread in triumph. His smile is short lived as Big Mean Carl yells from the rooftop, "There they are!

"Oh, that frog won't get away easily this time!" Behemoth snaps furiously at the escaped thieves.

"What, you think that's easy?" Kermit ask the monsters in disbelief. He and Rowlf heard giggling, turning to see humans named Gordon, Linda, Maria, Luis, Susan, Olivia and Willy nearby laughing.

Kermit and Rowlf chuckle sheepishly but turn and saw Sweetums and his men at the end of the ally, the leader yells out, "Come on, you two, that way! The rest of you will come with me, we will get them!"

"How did those guys get down here so fast?" Rowlf ask a bit puzzled. Quickly, he and Kermit pull two blankets over themselves. Maybe if they're lucky, the two friends can slip away unnoticed.

Kermit and Rowlf came over to the humans as the frog said, "Hi-ho, everyone! Good morning to you all!"

"I supposed you're getting into more trouble earlier today, right Kermit?" Gordan ask Kermit in amusement. The frog has always gets into trouble but no surprise there. He is never popular with the guards of the royal palace.

"Nah, no way; us in trouble; you are only in trouble if you get caught."

"Ah ha! Got ya," Sweetums roars as he appears and grabs both Kermit and Rowlf, holding them up and making the two Muppets lose their blankets in the progress.

"Spoke too soon, Kermit, now we're in trouble!" Rowlf exclaims with a gulp of worry.

"And this time..."

"Surprise," A voice laughs as someone throws a pie into Sweetums's face causing him to yelp as he releases Kermit and Rowlf. Just then, someone put a huge pot over the ogre's head, blocking his sight.

Kermit smiles as he saw two familiar Muppet pals of his saving him in time. One of them is a brown-furred rat with a black nose. He's wearing a red cap, a white shirt and a blue and orange vest under winter clothes. His name is Rizzo the Rat, Kermit's partner in trouble making.

The other Muppet is a slight brown-furred bear with a pink nose. He's wearing a dark brown hat and a white handkerchief with pink dots around his neck. His name is Fozzie Bear, the last of the Muppets thief group.

"Nice job as usual, guys." Kermit remarks with a nod.

"Yeah, as long as there's food involved, no way that these creeps will get you," Rizzo said with a smile to his friends.

"Yeah, Sweetums got pied! Wocka wocka," Fozzie chuckles a bit, making his pals groan a bit. The bear always told some bad jokes even at the worst of times.

"Enough with the bad guys; Come on, let's go!" Rowlf exclaims as the four friends prepare to escape. They ran into Green Frackle who is about to attack with a sword. Kermit begins to sing.

Kermit: _**Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline**__**  
**__**One swing ahead of the sword**_

Rizzo raspberries Green Freckle, causing him to get mad enough for Fozzie to pull down his furry pants, revealing his underwear. The monster slashes at the rat but that causes him to destroy a fish barrel, causing a lot of fish to come right out.

_**I steal only what I can't afford**__**  
**__**That's everything!**_

The four friends laugh while running off from Green Freckle. The monster, pulling up a fish around himself thinking that they were his pants, gave chase. Fozzie sings next.

Fozzie: _**One jump ahead of the lawmen**__**  
**__**That's all, and that's no joke**__**  
**__**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**_

The four Muppets rush up a stack of the barrel, Kermit smirks as he pushes one of them right onto the monsters, knocking them all to the ground.

Guards: _**Riff moe! Street toad!**__**  
**__**Scoundrel! Take that, yo!**_

Sweetums and his goons throw a bunch of junk right at Kermit and his pals but they got out of the way in time before heading to the top of the platform.

Rowlf: _**Just a little snack, guys!**_

The four Muppets manages to dodge swords that the guards thrown at them. Soon Sweetums and his pals shake the platform like mad. They want to toss the four off to capture them like mad.

Guards: _**Rip him open, take it back guys!**_

Kermit: _**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_

As if giving off, Kermit, Rowlf and Fozzie falls off the platform. Luckily, Rizzo was hanging on a pole nearby, grabbing his three Muppet friends while performing like acrobats.

_**You're along my only friends, you three**_**!**

Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf and Rizzo are now in a harem where three Muppet girls named Skeeter, Annie Sue and Miss Mousey are at. As they arrive, the three girls ask, "Eh?" They then begin to sing.

Girls: _**Oh, it's sad Kermit's hit the bottom**__**  
**__**He's become a one-man rise in crime**_

Rizzo saw some nuts from a bowl before stuffing them into his mouth like a greedy chipmunk. Annie Sue swirl Kermit causing him to smack into Gladys, the annoyed den mother.

Gladys: _**I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em**_**!**

Gladys swings a broom at Kermit but miss him. The frog sings to the girls while going over to sit near Rizzo, Fozzie and Rowlf.

Kermit: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**__**  
**__**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**_

While chuckling and smirking, Miss Mousey push the four Muppets out of the place through the window, allowing them to make a quick exit.

Fozzie: _**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**__**  
**__**One skip ahead of my doom**_

We see a strong pig named David Hoggselhoff flexing to the crowd while Sweetums and his men rush by, still looking for Kermit and his friends. But as it turns out, the four are hiding behind the pig, matching his moves. Unfortunately, they made a mistake allowing them to get discovered as a result.

Kermit: _**Next time gonna use a nom de plume.**_

"Hey, there they are!" Sweetums exclaims, stopping his men while pointing to Kermit and his pals still running.

_**One jump ahead of the hitmen**__**  
**__**One hit ahead of the flock**__**  
**__**I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**_

Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf and Rizzo are rushing through a bunch of sheep; the monsters toss them aside while trying to catch up. The heroes now jump over a bunny named Bean sitting on a bed of nails. The monsters jump over but Thog accidentally landed on Bean himself, causing him to scream in pain as a result.

We see Rizzo wearing jewelry while trying to see him, only to be spotted by an angry shopkeeper named Angus McGonagale.

Angus: _**Stop, thief!**_ (Grabs Rizzo) _**Vandal!**_

"Rizzo," Kermit exclaims annoyed, grabbing Rizzo and runs off while causing a necklace to break in the progress.

Mildred Huxtetter: _**Scandal**_**!**

The four friends find themselves at a door while trapped by Sweetums and the monsters.

Rowlf: _**Let's not be too hasty**_

Just then the door opens as a Moopet named Miss Poogy appears, grabbing Kermit and hugging him, much to the frog and the others', even the monsters, disgust.

Miss Poogy: _**Still I think he's rather tasty**_

Quickly, Kermit got out of Miss Poogy's hold. He and Fozzie put one arm each around two of the monsters, trying to be their pals.

Kermit: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**__**  
**__**Otherwise we'd get along!**_

"WRONG!" The monsters exclaim as they jump onto Kermit's group, resulting in one crazy dust cloud. But when is all clear, the guards find themselves tangled up with the frog and his pals nowhere in sight.

Of course, Sweetums pauses three barrels walking, pointing while yelling, "Them get!" Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf and Rizzo, exposed, ditch their disguises and ran off.

The four friends use a pole to jump over a pile of coals. Big Mean Carl, Behemoth and Uncle Deadly try to run across them but scream like crazy as they got a serious case of a 'hot foot'.

"Hey, no fair, you stole my joke!" Fozzie protests to the narrator while breaking the fourth wall of sorts.

Kermit's group rush by a Muppet named One-Eyed jack doing sword tricks, one of them involves sticking one sword down his throat. Rizzo returns and stole it from the Muppet, causing One-Eyed Jack to yelp in alarm.

Rizzo jumps in front of the monsters, slashing his sword at them like a mad rat. Most of them back away in fear while Green Freckle screams in terror, "That rat got a sword!"

"Oh give me a break!" Sweetums groans as he got his club out. "We got weapons and swords, use them!"

"Yeah," The monsters, coming to their senses, exclaims as they got their own swords and weapons out. Rizzo looks sheepish; he was hoping that they wouldn't get to that conclusion! The rat put his own sword down before rushing after Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf.

Kermit's group rush off as they run past an elephant named Seymour using a flute to perform rope tricks. The four thieves saw Sweetums's men coming their way then saw more monsters coming after them from the other way. Quickly, Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf climbs up the rope very fast resulting in the guards to crash into one another and Seymour, knocking everyone down and out in the progress.

With Sweetums and his goons in pursuit, Kermit and his pals continue running while the song continues.

_**One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**_

Crowd: _**Vandal!**_

Fozzie: _**One hop ahead of the hump!**_

Crowd: _**Street toad!**_

Rowlf: _**One trick ahead of disaster**_

Crowd: _**Scoundrel!**_

Kermit _**They're quick-but I'm much faster**_

Crowd: _**Take that, yo!**_

As the song is about finished, Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf and Rizzo are in a room near a staircase, cornered by the monsters. Luckily, the frog grabs a rug nearby as he and his pals head to an open window nearby.

Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf: _**Here goes, better throw my hand in**__**  
**__**Wish me happy landin'**__**  
**__**All I gotta do is jump!**_

Kermit's group jumps out of the window with the rug. Sweetums and the monsters jump after them but they miss, causing them to scream while falling downward. They landed in something soft all right. Except the 'soft' object is a wagon full of manure being sold by Stinky the Skunk, much to their disgust.

"Oh...great; Now I'm gonna need about 400 baths to get rid of this stench." Sweetums groan in disgust by the smell that he must now endured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kermit's group uses the rug as a parachute to land in an alley nearby. They smile while high-fiving one another; Once again, another daring escape for the Muppet thieves.

"Looks like when it comes to chasing thieves, those monsters 'stink'; Wocka wocka," Fozzie laughs a bit at what happened to Sweetums and the guards.

"Not even your bad jokes can change my mood today, Fozzie!" Kermit laughs a bit, "All right, good high five, everyone. All right..." The frog split the bread into four pieces, giving a piece to Rizzo, Rowlf and Fozzie while keeping one for himself. "Time we feast!"

"Yeah, right," Rowlf chuckles as he and his pals begin their meal, they have work very hard on this and now it's time for their work to pay off!

But before Kermit could eat, he spots two Muppets named Elmo and Zoe digging through some trash cans. The frog watch in pity, those two is obviously looking for some food but couldn't find any; Poor kids.

Elmo and Zoe turn and saw Kermit and Rowlf staring, looking worried as they back away. Are these two going to harm them? Kermit and Rowlf sigh as they look at Fozzie and Rizzo who notices their looks.

"Oh no; I worked hard for this bread, I ain't giving it up!" Rizzo snaps stubbornly as he ate into his bead piece.

"Well...to be honest, I am not that hungry." Fozzie said, feeling a bit sad and guilty. It wouldn't be fair to continue eating while Elmo and Zoe starve like that.

Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf got up and head over to Elmo and Zoe who are still looking at them worried. The three friends however offer their portion to the two kids, with the frog saying, "Come on, take them. We don't need this bread anymore."

"Yeah, go ahead. You two need this food more than we do anyway." Rowlf said with a smile. Zoe smiles as she takes the breads from Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf, sharing it with Elmo.

"Wow, we may starve but we did a good thing today!" Fozzie exclaims proudly as he, Kermit and Rowlf came back. It's true, they may starve today but the trio of friends sure did the right thing in what they themselves did.

Rizzo, watching this, look guilty as he could barely swallow his food. The rat mumbles, "Man, I am really a rat; Thinking of myself and keeping this food while those two kids starve some more; some friend that I turned out to be."

Rizzo got up and heads over to Elmo and Zoe, holding out his own bread while saying, "Come on, kids. Take it. I am done anyway so don't say that I'm really just a rat." The red monster smiles as he takes the food while his friend pets the rat, much to his embarrassment. "Come on, stop it! Enough! You're embarrassing me here!"

Just then a fanfare is heard outside the alleyway. Rizzo follows his friends as they head to a crowd gathering nearby. The rat got onto the frog's shoulder to get a better look at what's going on.

"Hey, look at this!" Fozzie exclaims in amazement as the friends saw a fat pig in a prince like clothing named Howard Tubman on a horseman, heading to the palace, "Must be on his way to the palace."

"Right, probably another suitor for the princess," Rowlf remarks with a shrug. "I betcha he won't even last a day."

"With how he weights, that pig wouldn't last a few seconds; Wocka wocka!"

Suddenly Kermit's group yelps as Elmo and Zoe run into the road while playing. Unfortunately, this put them right into the path of Tubman's horse, causing it to jump in fright.

"Gah; Get out of my way, you stupid kids!" Tubman scowls angrily as he wakes a whip out. The fat pig was able to hit the frightened Elmo and Zoe with it when Kermit, with Rizzo still on it, jumps onto the scene, causing one of his arms to be caught and wrapped in it in time.

"Hey, hey, easy, they're only little kids!" Kermit protests to Tubman in concern. "They didn't mean any harm!"

"They were in my way like you and your weasel are! Now move!"

"I'm a rat, not a weasel!" Rizzo snaps to Tubman in annoyance. "If I were rich like you, fatso, I could afford some matters!"

"Oh, you want matters? I will give you both matters!" Tubman snaps furiously as he push Kermit and Rizzo right into a mud puddle nearby. As the crowd laughs at what happened to the two, Tubman himself continue heading to the palace.

"Whoa, Kermit, Rizzo, you all right," Rowlf ask Kermit in concern as he and Fozzie came over to help him and Rizzo right out of the mud.

Kermit frowns at the departing Tubman then gave out a devilish smirk while saying, "Hey, Fozzie, Rizzo, Rowlf! I don't believe this. There's a horse with two rear ends, one of them is very fat and ugly!"

The horse turns around, offended by the remark while Tubman glares back in annoyance by what Kermit just said. Fozzie laughs a bit, "Yeah! That horse must've had the royal buffet to get that extra butt; Wocka wocka!"

"You bear are not funny! As for you frog, you are nothing more than a worthless street road with your friend on your shoulder a weasel!" Tubman snaps as he continues riding to the palace, laughing madly. "You two will always be a street toad and a weasel. And only ones who will mourn you upon death will be your fleas!"

Kermit got angry by the insults as he chases after Tubman but the pig got into the palace by now. The door ends up closing right into the frog's face, cutting off his chase of the one who goes and insulted him and Rizzo.

As his friends head up to Kermit, the frog looks at the door, frowning as he protest, "I'm not worthless...I'm a frog, not a street toad...and I don't have fleas."

"And I'm a rat, not a weasel!" Rizzo exclaims angrily at Tubman though it's useless as he and his friends can't do anything to get him back for the insults towards Kermit and Rizzo.

"Forget it, Rizzo. Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's the princess deal with that guy." Fozzie said with a smirk. The princess, Miss Piggy, will usually reject possible suitors after a few days or less, perhaps even tomorrow. Tubman will get his eventually.

* * *

As night fell, Kermit's group is heading on home. The frog, thinking about what happened today, sighs sadly as he sang on.

Kermit: _**Riff moe, street toad.**__**  
**__**I don't buy that.**__**  
**__**If only they'd look closer**_

Soon the group arrives at their home. It is very messy and very dirt, not much to live in or look at. But it's the home of Kermit and his friends and they have gotten used to it, so there's no need to thread.

_**Would they see a poor frog? No siree.**_

Rizzo, Rowlf and Fozzie get ready for beds, getting into the ones made for each of them. Not comfy but they have also gotten to the beds as well.

_**They'd find out, there's so much more to me.**_

Kermit pats Rizzo on the head before going to a curtain nearby, pulling it aside. The window shows a beautiful view of the city as well as the palace. Kermit sighs while looking at the palace. He wishes that one day that he himself and his pals would live at the home of the royal family.

"Guys, just you wait, someday, things will turn around for us." Kermit said to his pals while grinning. "We will be rich, live in a palace and not worry about anything ever again."

"I just wish that I was at the palace right now, seeing the look on that fat pig prince's face when Piggy tosses him out." Rowlf said with a chuckle, imagining what would happen to Tubman right now.

Author's note  
Wow, our friends have a rough life, don't they? In the next chapter, we see Miss Piggy, the princess of Muppetgrabah, dealing with having to marry a prince by her next birthday but don't want to be forced into this, much to the dismay of her guardian Sam the Eagle. Meanwhile, Jareth begins his next move to find the Diamond in the Rough. Read, review andf suggest.

Gordon, Linda, Maria, Luis, Susan, Olivia and Willy are humans who appeared on _Sesame Street _as well as Elmo and Zoe.

Gladys is the Muppet who works at the cafeteria at the Muppet theater.

David Hoggselhoff is the pig parody of David Hasselhoff on _Muppets Tonight_. Howard Tubman, who played the Snotty Prince, is the fat pig who appeared on that show as well.

Miss Poogy is the evil version of Miss Piggy who appeared in _The Muppets_.

One-Eyed Jack is one of the pirates on _Muppet Treasure Island_.

Bean Bunny is the poor bunny who gets the misfortune of getting hurt in the Muppets franchise over the years.

Stinky the Skunk is the co-host of _The Animal Show__._


	3. Chapter 3: The Desire of a Pig

Author's note  
Oh right, Nobodiez, I did mean that. Thanks for the correction.

Okay, Unknown, I don't draw much (I am not good at making pics), but I may get a friend take your challenge.

Now to V.I.S.I.O.N.-K.I.N.G., I may look at your stories when I can; As for your suggestion, nice.

I am not sure where to put those suggestions in, Secret-Universe, if you got any idea, feel free to let me know.

Chapter 3: The Desire of a Pig

It was another day at the palace of Muppetgrabah and everything is the same there besides the royal duties. And one of them shows another suitor getting kicked out...in this case, Tubman coming into someone's chambers, clenching his stomach in pain.

"I have never been so insulted in my life!" Tubman exclaims furiously as he prepares to leave the palace and out of Muppetgrabah. No princess is worth his much trouble!

Tubman passed someone who is seeing him leaving, much to his concern. It's a blue bald eagle Muppet with a black unibrow and light blue feathers and white hair on the sides of his head. He is also wearing a turban. His name is Sam the Eagle, the Sultan of Muppetgrabah and Miss Piggy's Guardian.

"P-P-Prince Howard, you're not...leaving so soon...are you?" Sam asks Tubman in concern. He was afraid of this, Miss Piggy has chased off another possible suitor for her to marry!

"Good luck Sam in marrying that witch off!" Tubman scowls furiously. As the fat pig leaves, Sam saw that his pants have a huge hole in it, showing his underwear. The eagle sighs in annoyance. He should've known!

"Oooh...Piggy!"

Sam will have a word with Miss Piggy about this nonsense! Every time that a suitor comes to Muppetgrabah, wanting her hand, she always finds a way to reject the person or chase him off! This must stop so Sam goes out into the garden as Miss Piggy should be there, relaxing!"

"Piggy! Miss Piggy!" Sam calls out. He spots someone sitting near the fountain. It is a blonde pink pig with blue eyes. She wears a pink shirt with blue pants and black shoes. Her name is Miss Piggy, the princess of Muppetgrabah. Sam goes over while saying, "Miss Piggy!"

Sam suddenly yelps in alarm as something blocks him from Miss Piggy, growling at him. It's a red-furred creature with a red nose, sharp teeth and a black monobrow. He's wearing a yellow shirt and black pants. His name is Animal, Miss Piggy's pet and her only friend surprisingly enough at this palace.

Animal growls as he got a piece of ripped pants in his mouth. That must've belonged to Tubman! Sam exclaims in annoyance, "Blast it, Animal! Give me that!" The eagle plays a game of Tug of War with Animal until he won, pulling the parts themselves out of his mouth, causing the sultan to land on his behind.

Sam glares at the ripped pants while snapping, "Well! This explains why Prince Howard Tubman has stormed off!"

"Oh, Sam," Miss Piggy giggles as Animal came over to the pig. "Animal was just playing with him. Weren't you, Animal?" The pig spoke in a cutesy tone of voice while petting the creature. "You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Howard, weren't you?"

"Playing! Playing," Animal laughs madly. Sam gave an annoyed look to him and Miss Piggy, causing the pig to clear her throat. Apparently, the eagle doesn't find what Animal did to Tubman funny at all.

"Animal, how many times have I told you not to bite our guests?" Sam asks Animal in a scolding kinda voice.

"Sorry, Sam; and uh you've told me...20 times?"

As Miss Piggy got up, Sam scolds her next, "And also, Miss Piggy, you must stop turning down every prince or suitor who comes for your hand! Why, you know the law! It says that you..."

"Must be married to a prince," Miss Piggy said at the same time as Sam while the two came over to a cage nearby. The pig takes a dove out while sighing. She has come over this conversion with the eagle so many times; it's boring by now as well as old!

"By your next birthday!"

"Oh brother. Sam, that law is wrong, even I know that it is!"

"You have three more days left until your birthday! You must find a prince!" Sam exclaims to Miss Piggy in a bit of concern.

"And another thing, I hate being forced into stuff like this." Miss Piggy sighs while petting her dove with a smile. "If I were to be married, I prefer to do it out of love and not some crazy law."

"Miss Piggy...look, it's not just the law you know." Sam said, sighing as he takes the dove from Miss Piggy before putting it back into his cage. "Why, I'm not going to be around forever. After all, I want to see to it that you are taken care of and provided of. That's the Muppetgrabah way!"

"For goodness sakes, Sam, try to be more reasonable! I have lived in this palace for a long time." Miss Piggy said as she goes to the fountain and plays with the fish in there. "Why, I don't have any real friends!"

"Hey!" Animal, who is lying nearby the fountain, scowls at Miss Piggy, a bit offended by the remark.

"Except you, Animal, of course."

"Much better..."

"And I have never in moi's life been outside the palace walls!" Miss Piggy exclaims while motioning to the palace walls which appears to be the only things standing between her and freedom.

"You know why, Miss Piggy! You are the princess!" Sam exclaims sternly to Miss Piggy causing the pig to groan angrily as she splash the water in frustration.

"Well, perhaps I don't wanna be the princess anymore! Did you think of that?"

"Oh, of every unMuppetgrabah thing, I..." Sam groans. He glares at the lying Animal and snaps, "Jim Henson forbids you should have anyone to be a guardian to!"

"Huh?" Animal ask puzzled as Sam leaves the garden to head back into the palace. "What he means? Animal's confused!"

Miss Piggy frowns a bit. She hates being forced into marriage. The pig wants out of this terrible life that she herself is living. Spotting the bird cage, Miss Piggy rushes over to it and open the cage, setting all the doves free.

Miss Piggy smiles as she watch all the doves leave. If only she can fly away to freedom like they could...

* * *

Sam groans as he plays with a model of Muppetgrabah in his throne room, along with the model sun/sphere. Why is it so difficult to get Miss Piggy to marry? And how will he finds the right suitor when she refused the other ones already?

"Bah, I have no idea where Miss Piggy gets it from. Why, her parents weren't so picky." Sam mumbles while he plays with the model. Suddenly a shadow looms over the eagle causing him to yelp in surprise. But then he looks up and sighs upon seeing the new arrival, "Ah...Jareth...my most trusted advisor."

Sam of course is talking to none other than Jareth, his advisor as long as he can remember who is standing nearby with a goblin staff. Pepe is sitting on his shoulder in plain prawn mode while something stands near Jareth himself. It is a dwarf with grey hair, wearing a white shirt, a brown vest, brown pants, white socks and black shoes. His name is Hoggle.

Hoggle is Jareth's minion but is doing so unwillingly. The dwarf is scared of Jareth and what the villain will do to him should he disobey his command...even banish him to the Bog of Eternal Stench...if you so touch that stuff, you will stink forever.

"I am in need of your services and that of Hoggle's." Sam said to Jareth with a sigh.

"Of course, King Sam," Hoggle said nervously.

"My life is but to serve, Sam." Jareth said with a bow. Of course, the Goblin King is pretending to be loyal to the eagle as he plans on overthrowing Sam once the villain gets his hand on the lamp again. Until then, Jareth will have to grin and bares his experiences. "Now...what's all the fuss about?"

"It's the blasted suitor business; Piggy REFUSES to choose a husband. I am at my wit's end." Sam explains with a groan.

"Ay, ay, ay. Wit's end," Pepe repeats what Sam said. The eagle chuckles as he takes out some crackers.

"Oh...ha ha ha ha ha; have a cracker, Pepe."

Pepe in horror ends up having crackers stuffed right into his mouth. The prawn hates crackers, especially the ones that Sam has. Needless to say, Pepe was forced to stand still and swallow them as well as dignity. Jareth chuckles while Hoggle laughs like mad. They love to watch the king prawn suffers like this.

"Ha ha ha; I just enjoy that happening!" Hoggle exclaims with a chuckle.

"As usual, you always have a way with dumb shrimps." Jareth remarks with a cruel chuckle, causing Pepe, mouth still filled with crackers, to crack at him in annoyance by the remark. "Ahem, now then, Sam, perhaps I could be of some help to this problem."

"If you can help in any way, Jareth, then so be it." Sam said with a hopeful sigh.

"Of course, I may have to go through a little sacrifice to do so..."

"What do you mean?"

"King Jareth wants your diamond ring." Hoggle points out to the ring with a diamond on it that is on one of Sam's wings. "Of course, I wouldn't mind having it myself but..."

"What? My ring," Sam asks in worry as he looks at his ring. Turning to Jareth, the eagle said, "Jareth, I know you wish to help but this ring has been in my family for generations! It wouldn't be very Muppetgrabah to..."

"True, but it wouldn't be Muppetgrabah in not finding Miss Piggy a suitor, but don't worry..." Jareth said as he held his staff near Sam. The room darkens as the eyes of the goblin head appear to have swirling things in them. The eagle, looking at the swirling, is in an hypnotized state. The Goblin King's voice deepens as he said, "Everything will be fine."

"Everything...will be...fine."

"Now the diamond?"

"Sure, here you go, Jareth..." Sam said as he takes the ring off his wing and hands it to Jareth, "What you need...is fine."

"Yes, you are the most gracious, Sam!" Jareth chuckles as he grabs the ring from Sam before pulling his scepter back, the room then returns to normal. The Goblin King pushes the eagle to his model. "Now we must get to work so be a good eagle and play with your toys."

"Of course...that would be...good."

With that, Jareth's group takes their leave. Once Pepe glances and made sure that they're out of earshot, the prawn spits otu the crackers while yelling, "Carumba; I can't take more of this madness, okay! If I have to choke down on another one of those disgusting crackers..."

"Oh boy," Hoggle groans as he, Jareth and Pepe reach a room. The Goblin King pushes a button to make a wall to move aside. The trio enters a passageway that leads to Jareth's lair, a place that only they know of to do the mission in peace. During this time, Pepe, still angry, throw fake punches in the air.

"Bam, whack! And some more of that!"

"Oh calm down, Pepe." Jareth said as he, Pepe and Hoggle, the entrance closing behind themselves, head up the stairs to the lair itself. The Goblin King hands the ring over to the dwarf while saying, "Hoggle, prepare the machine! We shall find out who our Diamond in the Rough is soon enough! And don't try to steal it if you know what's good for you."

Hoggle, taking the ring, gulps as he said nervously, "Uh yes, sir; Right away," The three reach the door that goes into the lair that the dwarf opens, heading in to prepare the machine.

"Yes, very soon, I will be the new king of Muppetgrabah and not that stubborn pathetic eagle!"

"Yeah, and I will shove crackers down his throat to see how he likes it, okay! Ha ha," Pepe laughs sinisterly as he and Jareth goes through the door, the Goblin King slams it behind himself.

* * *

It was nighttime as someone runs through the garden in a cloak, reaching the palace wall. Whoever it is must be planning to escape.

As the figure prepares to climb over the wall, she felt her cloak being tugged, turning to see a worried Animal, with the said cloak in his mouth. The monster whines sadly, "Piggy no go bye bye."

"Animal, sorry but I can't stay here and let my decisions be made with me." Miss Piggy said sadly as she pets Animal. "Despite how much you can drive me crazy, I will miss you."

Miss Piggy prepares to head over the wall again, this time Animal help her up. The pig reaches the top and looks down, seeing her friend whimpering in sadness.

"Goodbye." Miss Piggy said before disappearing from sight. Animal whimpers as he lies down, looking at the wall where the pig was a few seconds ago.

Author's note  
Aww, poor Miss Piggy; Now she ran away to avoid getting married...and Jareth is up to no good. In the next chapter, the pig meets Kermit as he saves her from a nasty shopkeeper. Meanwhile, Jareth finds his Diamond in the Rough and send the monsters after him. Read, review and suggest.

Hoggle is Jareth's unwilling dwarf henchmen who also came from _Labyrinth_.


	4. Chapter 4: Pig and Frog

Author's note  
Sorry for the delay, folks, but you will be happy to know that I'm back to work on this story. Yorick, this story is kinda a crossover since it also has characters from other Muppet like shows.

Chapter 4: Pig and Frog

It's another day at the marketplace as shoppers are out selling out their merchandise. And of course, as usual, Kermit and his friends are up to their old tricks like getting their breakfast by thieving.

"Oh boy, this is going to be great." Fozzie said with a grin as the gang sat on the top of the fruit stand.

"All right, get ready, Rizzo," Kermit said to Rizzo with a nod. "Now go!"

"Yeah, I'm going!" Rizzo laughs. Rowlf and Fozzie held the rat by the tail as they dip over to the edge. Rizzo looks and saw the proprietor of the fruit stand Marvin Suggs speaking to the crowd while hitting Muppaphones.

"Come, come, have a melon right here! Your taste loves will love you forever!" Marvin exclaims to the crowd, hitting the Muppaphones as usual.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch," The Muppaphones groans in pain by the impact.

"Quiet you Muppaphones!" Marvin heard some noises, turning to see Rizzo holding a melon while hanging there as if about to take off with it, "Hey, hey! Let go of that! What are you doing?"

"Ha ha ha! Try and stop me, you melon head!" Rizzo taunts Marvin with a smirk.

"Why you, give me that!"

Marvin put the melon that he was holding down and came over, fighting Rizzo over the one that he's holding. Unknown to him, a pair of familiar arms came out of nowhere and grabs the first melon. The Muppaphones notices but chose not to mention this.

Marvin won the tug of war with Rizzo and goes over to put the melon that he won onto the same stack. But the Muppet looks confused. Wasn't there another melon there a few seconds ago?

Marvin turns to Rizzo who smiles while saying, "Thanks for the tug of war! Ha ha ha," He quickly climb back to his friends, leaving Marvin confused and the Muppaphones satisfied.

"Ha ha; Nice work, Rizzo!" Fozzie congratulates Rizzo as Kermit hold the melon that he just sold while breaking it into pieces. "That's the way that the melon crumbles; Wocka wocka!"

The gang high five one another before eating while Kermit remarks, "Breakfast is served!"

Unknown to the gang, a new person is walking through the marketplace. Miss Piggy, in her cloak, looks around the streets, passing proprietors trying to sell her something.

"A pot, pretty lady; No finer pot in brass or silver," Wayne calls out to Piggy who passes by.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios," Nigel (from _Muppets Tonight_) calls out to the pig frantically while offering some food.

"A necklace for the lady," Harry the Monster asks while holding a necklace to Miss Piggy. "A pretty pig would look good in something like this."

Miss Piggy smiles as she heads on but jumps back as a proprietor named Lew Zealand thrust a fish into her face while saying, "Fish, fresh fish! We catch them and you buy them! And these are the boomerang kind! I throw them..." The proprietor throws the fish and waits until it came back with him catching it. "...and they come back to me; Ha ha ha!"

"Ugh, no way," Miss Piggy remarks as she backs up...and the pig yelps as she bumps into a fire eater named Lips, causing him to swallow his fire by mistake, "Gah; Oh, sorry."

Lips then gulp and belch fires from his mouth. Miss Piggy jumps back, causing her hood to fall off. The Muppet taps his stomach in satisfaction. The commotion got Kermit's attention as he turns to see Miss Piggy who said sheepishly, "Oh sorry, my bad; Hee hee."

"Wow..." Kermit said with a smile, looking at Miss Piggy, giving her a weird look. It appears that the frog is experiencing something that he hasn't already. Could it be...love?

"Hey, Kermit; Why are you staring at the pig for," Fozzie ask confused as the others saw the funny face that he's giving, seeing that he's looking at Miss Piggy. "You're looking at her like she's your mother."

Miss Piggy put her hood back up as she moves on. Rizzo, puzzled, jumps onto Kermit's shoulder and waves a paw in front of the love-dazed frog's face while calling out, "Kermit? Hey Kermit; Kermit?"

"Come on, fellows! Isn't it obvious?" Rowlf ask his friends with a smirk. "Kermit's in love with the pig."

"Really; Talk about lower standards!"

Miss Piggy soon saw a little frog named Peter Crachit trying to get some fruit, obviously hungry. The pig ask, "Awww, little dear, are you hungry?" The frog nods sadly to her. Miss Piggy takes a fruit off the stand and gave it to Peter. "There you go!"

"Thanks, miss!" Peter exclaims as he runs off quickly.

"Ye better be able to pay fer that, Missy!" An angry voice snaps, causing Miss Piggy to turn and saw an angry glare from the stand's owner, Long John Silver.

"Moi; Pay," Miss Piggy ask in worry. Crud! She was so busy to escape from the palace that the pig has forgotten to get some money!

"No one steals from Long John Silver!"

"Oh...sorry, sir. I didn't bring any money."

"Thief!" Long John Silver yells furiously as he slams his hand right onto his stand. The pirate was so loud that Kermit's group turn and saw what's going on.

"Wait, sir! Let me go to the palace and borrow money from Sam the Eagle! I'm sure..." Miss Piggy begins to explain but gasps as the angry Long John grabs her hand and pins it to the table. The pig gasps as the pirate got his sword out, planning on cutting the hand right off!

"Do ye know what the penalty be fer stealin'?"

"No, no! Stop, please, I beg of you!"

Long John Silver drops his sword but Kermit quickly appears and stop his arm in the nick of time, saying, "Thank you so much. I'm so glad you found her." The frog turns to Miss Piggy while scolding, "I was looking for you! Do you know how worried I was?"

"And are you doing?" Miss Piggy whispers to Kermit with a frog. The pig appreciates him coming to her rescue but this is odd behavior.

"Just play along, okay?"

"Wait, hang on. Ye know this pig?" Long John asks Kermit puzzled.

"Sadly, that is right, sir, she is my cousin." Kermit said with a sad sigh.

"What? But she's a pig, you're a frog."

"There were weird marriages, you don't wanna know." Rowlf remarks to Long John with a shrug. "Anyway, sorry for the trouble that she gave ya. That pig is crazy!" The dog circles a finger around his ear, making Miss Piggy annoyed by what he's doing. She would've karate chop Rowlf right here and now if the pig wasn't worried by the consequences of doing so.

"Hmph; the pig claims to know our sultan Sam the Eagle!" Long John snaps to Rowlf with a growl. "How about explaining that?"

"Ha ha ha," Kermit laughs a bit in amusement. "Did my cousin tell you that; Come on, she thinks that the rat is Sam the Eagle."

Rizzo was nearby about to pick someone's pocket when he heard what Kermit just said, making him ask, "Wait, what?"

Miss Piggy gets the idea, playing along as she kneels and bows to Rizzo while saying, "Oh yes, merciful Sam. How can moi be of service to vous?"

"Ah, well, you can do a lot of things, my fine pig." Rizzo, liking this, said as he plays along with the story while patting Miss Piggy on the head.

Long John looks confused yet suspicious, but at least he's convinced that the pig is indeed crazy though is still annoyed by the lack of money. Fozzie ask sadly, "Sad isn't it? But no harm done, right?" The bear then leans forward to use an arm to get another apple from the cart before tossing it to the pirate, startling him.

"All right, Kermit's cousin, time to come along." Rowlf said while taking Miss Piggy by the hand. "No need to make any unnecessary trouble, right?"

"Yes, yes, time for us to see the doctor." Kermit said while taking Miss Piggy's other hand. He and Rowlf then lead the pig away from the trouble.

"Oh, hey doctor, how are you?" Miss Piggy, still pretending to be crazy, ask a camel named Sopwith nearby.

"No, no, no that one; Come on, Sam."

"Right, thank you folks for putting up with this," Rizzo laughs as he bows to the crowd...but yelps as everything that he stole fall off his person, "Crud!"

"What, huh," Long John asks confused as he turns around in time to see Kermit's group grabbing the stuff and making a run for it. The pirate realizes that he has been tricked. "Hey, come back here, ye freaks!"

* * *

Inside the lair of the Goblin King himself, a storm is literally brewing thanks to a machine that the villain is using in his quest to find the Diamond in the Rough. Hoggle is running on a gear to work the whole machine.

"With all due respect, Jareth...couldn't you let Pepe do this for me? And couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Hoggle ask, panting while trying to avoid falling off the gear.

"Stop complaining Hoggle! Now move faster." Jareth orders as he put the ring in the machine itself.

"Uh...yes, Jareth."

Hoggle kept running faster but not too fast that he would end up generating too much power. Just then, Pepe came up to Hoggle while saying, "Hey, Hoggle. Let me have a turn." The prawn may be a creep but at least he would give even some dwarf like Hoggle some time out.

"Oh...sure, Pepe," Hoggle said, getting off the gear and letting Pepe take over for him. For a sidekick of Jareth who is mean like he is, that was nice of him to offer.

Soon a lightning bolt hits the ring resulting it to melt into a crystal ball below, the sand inside swirl like mad. The Goblin King said, "Now, Crystal of Time, reveal to me the one...the one who can enter the Cave of the Sith."

The sand on top of the crystal shows the cave and falls through a storm. Jareth now spots an image of something happening in Muppetgrabah: there's Kermit climbing up a ladder followed by his friends and Miss Piggy, still in her disguise.

"Yes, of course, there he is." Jareth remarks sinisterly as he glares at Kermit himself, "My Diamond in the Rough!"

"Que; that's him; that frog and his friends are the clowns we've searching for-?" Pepe ask in disbelief. The prawn however makes the mistake of letting go of the handle used to run on the gear. Pepe screams as he trips and fell on the gear, bouncing all over the place, "Ah. Ow...ooh!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Hoggle laughs at what's happening to Pepe right now. "Best laugh I've had in years. Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"What's so funny, Hoggle?" Jareth ask Hoggle, glaring at the dwarf, making him gulp nervously.

"Sorry."

"Well...with that being said, let's have Sweetums and his monsters extend Kermit and his friends an invitation to the palace, shall we?"

Pepe's wild ride ends as he was send crashing into a wall all fry up and alive. The King Prawn groans, "Swell!" He then fell to the floor before falling unconscious.

Jareth laughs evilly. Soon, very soon...

* * *

At sunset, Kermit got the top of the ladder as he turns to Miss Piggy who is the last to get up. The frog said, "Careful, careful."

Miss Piggy got to the ladder's top but trips. Kermit grabs her in time and help the pig to stand. The two look at each other while blushing a bit, much to the amusement of the others.

Miss Piggy got out of Kermit's arms while saying, "Well, uh...thanks for stopping that man."

"Hey, last thing we want to be sold at the marketplace is a bunch of pork chops! Wocka wocka," Fozzie laughs in amusement but stops as Miss Piggy gave him an annoyed death glare.

"Watch it or the marketplace will be selling a bear rug!"

"Don't mind, Fozzie, he likes to tell bad jokes." Kermit remarks as he takes a pole nearby. "So, first time being in the marketplace?" His friends got more poles as they and Kermit pole vault to the next building.

"Well, that is obvious." Miss Piggy, staying behind on the previous building, remarks while shrugging.

"Yeah, well, you tend to stand out, most of the time. No offense."

Kermit gave a lovingly look to Miss Piggy who blushes and gave him the same look. Rowlf remarks, "Hey, Kermit! Hey!" The dog nudges his friend, snapping the frog out of it.

"Oh, well, you must understand. Muppetgrabah tends to be dangerous."

Kermit puts a plank between the buildings to help Miss Piggy across but to his and the others' surprise, as the frog leans down, the pig pole vaults right over him. The group looks surprised.

"Well, this pig can learn fast!" Miss Piggy remarks playfully, tossing the pole to Kermit as the gang's eyes widen in amazement. This pig learns fast!

The group moves on as Kermit passes the pole to Rizzo who roll his eyes and got rid of the thing. They move on while going through the roof of a building, heading to where the home of Kermit's group is at.

"Come on, this way and watch your head." Kermit advises Miss Piggy as his group takes the pig through the plans and stuff.

"I take it that you all live here." Miss Piggy said to the others in amusement.

"Right, just me and the guys."

"And the rat too! Wocka wocka!" Fozzie jokes, making Rowlf roll his eyes at the comment.

"Ignoring Fozzie, we come and go as we please." Kermit explains to Miss Piggy, making the pig smile a bit.

"Wow, it's amazing." Miss Piggy said, amazed by Kermit's life of having the freedom of doing what he wants and so forth.

"Well, not much but check out the view!" Rowlf exclaims eagerly as he pulls open the curtain, showing the palace view.

"Yeah, wow, does that palace look great?" Kermit ask Miss Piggy with a smile. The frog fails to notice that the pig is frowning secretly, upset by her secret life in the past.

"Oh yeah, it's great." Miss Piggy remarks sarcastically while sitting down. "Nice, must be a great life there."

"I wonder what it's like, living there."

"I betcha they have a lot of your own servants and valets." Fozzie remarks while looking at the palace. The group still fails to see Miss Piggy looking concerned and more annoyed now.

"Oh brother, as well as those who tell you where to go and how to dress," Miss Piggy groans a bit annoyed. Why can't she ever forget about the life that she herself is trying to leave behind?

"Yeah; isn't that funny?"

"Right, at least the palace is better than here. I mean, stealing food and running from the monster guards." Kermit said while grabbing an apple from Rizzo who was ready to bite into it, much to the rat's annoyance.

"There's no chance of being free to make your own choices." Miss Piggy said sadly.

"Sometimes you feel so..."

"You are so..."

"Trapped," Kermit and Miss Piggy said at the same time. Both of them turn and looks surprised upon realizing that they said what they themselves just said at the same time. Those two are perfect for one another.

"Eh, either those two like to finish their sentences together or this is really screwy," Rowlf remarks, commentating on what just happened.

"Not screwy. There's no screwdriver to use! Wocka wocka," Fozzie laughs a bit, making Rowlf roll his eyes at this. As Kermit roll the apple down his arm and to Miss Piggy, the bear ask, "So tell us, where are you from?"

Miss Piggy, catching the apple, scoffs while remarking, "Does it matter, bear; I ran away and I am not planning on coming back."

"Wow, how come?" Kermit ask, biting into an apple and giving it to Rizzo, much to the rat's disguise and annoyance.

"Oh, first take my apple from me and then give me one that you bit into, will you? Grrr! Why do you have to give attention to that..." Rizzo scowls a bit in annoyance. Ever since Miss Piggy appeared, Kermit appears to give more attention to her! The rat then notices that the pig didn't bit into her apple yet, making him smirk devilish. "Well, let me have a bite into your apple."

Kermit sat down next to Miss Piggy, the pig sadly said, "My guardian wanted me to get married. I didn't want that."

"Gee, too bad." Kermit said in pity. Why must a pig's guardian forced her to get married anyway? Sounds forceful, one can take.

"What's the deal with forceful marriages anyway?" Rowlf remarks with a shrug. "I mean, it's what, 2012 or something? Who does that stuff anymore?"

Kermit was about to agree when he spots Rizzo sneaking behind Miss Piggy, about to steal her apple, causing the frog to yell, "Rizzo!"

"Gah!" Rizzo yells as he runs up to a higher stuff. In annoyance, the rat begins shouting a lot of stuff to fast for Miss Piggy to understand him. But Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf could and they don't like it.

"Whoa, whoa, Rizzo; Careful with what you're saying!" Fozzie exclaims to Rizzo in concern.

"What is he saying?" Miss Piggy asks puzzled.

"I said..."

"Not you, the rat!"

"Oh, well, Rizzo said..." Kermit begins to say, wondering what to tell Miss Piggy without getting her mad. The frog, getting an idea, said, "That is not really fair."

"What?" Rizzo, Fozzie and Rowlf ask in surprise since that isn't what the rat said at all.

"Ho oh, so he really said that, hmmm?" Miss Piggy asks in amusement. The pig knew that the rat was insulting her and the frog was covering up to impress her. Well, good news: it worked!

"You betcha." Kermit remarks while lovingly taking Miss Piggy's hand.

"So anything else that Rizzo has to say?"

"I think Rizzo said that he wishes that he and the others can help in some way."

"Oh give me a break!" Rizzo groans as he turns around while crossing his arms. Kermit is seriously getting into Miss Piggy here!

"Well, tell Rizzo what he said was...sweet." Miss Piggy chuckles a bit. She and Kermit look at each other then leaning in as if about to kiss.

"Ah ha; found you!" A familiar voice snaps. The group turns and saw Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Behemoth and the other monsters who finally found Kermit's hideout!

"They're after me!" Kermit and Miss Piggy exclaim at shock then look at each other in confusion, "Hang on, they're after you?"

More monsters appear making Miss Piggy worried. She groans, "Oh no, my guardian probably sent them after..."

"Quick, do you trust me?" Kermit ask. Miss Piggy turns to see him and his friends near the window edge, the frog held one flipper hand out as if wanting her to take it.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Do you trust me?"

Miss Piggy begins to hesitate but she takes Kermit's hand while saying, "Yeah, I do..."

"All righty, jump," Kermit exclaims quickly. He, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Rowlf and Rizzo jumps off the roof to escape the monsters, landing in a pile of salt below.

Kermit's group got out of the salt and prepares to run. But Sweetums, who somehow made it to the ground level, appears and grabs Kermit while asking in amusement, "Do you always have a habit of running into me, street toad?"

"How did you guys get down here so quickly?" Rowlf ask Sweetums in frustration.

"Maybe those guys took the short jump cut, wocka wocka!" Fozzie laughs nervously.

Suddenly Rizzo appears, putting a pot over the monster's eyes once more, causing him to release Kermit again. The frog and the rest of his group prepare to run off but the monsters appear, blocking their exit. Sweetums scowls as he grabs Rizzo and throws him into a nearby vase.

The monsters grab Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf as Sweetums snaps, "For humiliating me and my monsters for the final time, and trust me, I still need a bath after this...it's the dungeon for you, frog!"

"Hey, release me!" Kermit snaps as he struggles in Behemoth's grip.

"Hey, come on, don't hold Kermit. You will get warts from him." Fozzie said to Behemoth in concern.

"Fozzie, that's a myth!"

"What?" Behemoth asks Kermit in confusion, not understanding what the frog is talking about.

Kermit repeats himself, "Myth, myth!"

Suddenly a woman peeks around the corner while asking, "Yes?" The Muppets looks surprised and/or confused by what just happened.

"Come on, let us go!" Rowlf protests as he was held in Green Freckle's hold.

"Hey, Sweetums; let them go!" Miss Piggy snaps as she grabs Sweetums by the arm in an attempt to force him to release Kermit's group.

"Hey, street pig, I'm only doing my job here!" Sweetums snaps as he throws Miss Piggy to the ground. "Do not get in the way!"

"You will release him!" Miss Piggy snaps furiously as she got up then removes her hood's cloak to reveal herself, "Because I, the princess, ordered you to!"

The monsters gasps in shock upon seeing whose Miss Piggy is before bowing to her, forcing the captives to bow too. Sweetums said, "Oh! Princess Piggy!"

"Wait, the princess?" Kermit ask in shock upon looking up at Miss Piggy. The frog was hanging out with the princess of Muppetgrabah?

"The princess," Fozzie and Rowlf ask, amazed yet shocked at the same time.

"Wait, the princess?" Rizzo ask surprised while peeking out the vase that Sweetums thrown him into.

"Oh, sorry; Err, I didn't recognize you!" Sweetums apologizes to Miss Piggy sheepishly but confused. "But what are you doing out of the palace and with this street toad and his friends no less?"

"That's not your concern, Sweetums. Do as I comm-." Miss Piggy pauses as she sniffs Sweetums a bit then looks disgusted, "P-ew! You stink!"

"I know...and it's all that frog's fault for letting me and my monsters fall in that pile of manure."

"Is not!" Kermit protests to Sweetums as the monster guards took him and his friends away.

"Where was moi? Oh, yes. Do as I command. Release him." Miss Piggy orders Sweetums sternly.

"Uh...I would, Princess...except my orders come from Jareth. You'll have to take it up with him." Sweetums apologizes as he bows to Miss Piggy who fold her arms furiously while watching Kermit's group get taken away.

"Believe me...I will."

* * *

The secret entrance room door opens up as Jareth looks around. After making sure that no one is watching, the Goblin King came out and prepares to slide the door close.

But of course Miss Piggy chose this time to storm into the room while snapping, "Jareth!"

"Oh, Princess Piggy," Jareth said as he turns around innocently. Pepe was about to leave the secret entrance but the Goblin King quickly closes the door shut right on him, pinning the prawn inside the door frame.

"Gah; Jareth, help; I'm stuck, okay!" Pepe gasps like mad. Jareth quickly spread his coat out to hide the door from view.

"How shall I serve you at this moment?"

"How? You can explain why Sweetums and the monsters grabbed a frog and his two friends from the market and on your orders too!" Miss Piggy snaps angrily to Jareth.

"Oh, that. Well, when your guardian is unavailable, I do my best to keep peace in Muppetgrabah." Jareth explains to Miss Piggy. "Anyway, I have to do it. The frog was a criminal along with his cohorts."

"And what was his crime may I ask?"

"Hey, can't breathe here, Jareth, okay!" Pepe gags to Jareth frantically.

"Oh, well...he was charged with kidnapping the princess with his friends being accomplices." Jareth explains to Miss Piggy, using a lie while ignoring Pepe's pleas for help

"Jareth, will..." Pepe was cut off as Jareth kicks him right through the door and into the passageway, resulting into the latter to close all the way. The king prawn is heard crashing into something. "Ay ay ay! That hurts!"

"For crying out, the frog didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Miss Piggy snaps angrily to Jareth.

"Oh, dear; He didn't...oh, how upsetting!" Jareth exclaims in pretend shock while walking away. "Oh, if only I have known..."

"Err, wait, what do you mean?"

Jareth gave a sinister smile while turning back to Miss Piggy, explaining, "Unfortunately, the frog and his men's sentence were carried out already."

"Sentence," Miss Piggy ask, getting a bit scared by what Jareth just said.

"Death." Jareth answers, making Miss Piggy gasps in horror. "By beheading of course.

"No..." Miss Piggy said in shock as she sat down in a chair. Kermit and his friends weren't killed? No! They were innocent and yet they themselves were executed anyway!

"Oh, I am truly sorry, princess."

"How could you?"

Miss Piggy got up and ran out of the room crying. Once she's gone, Pepe was making his way out of the door and got out though barely. The prawn crawls over to his boss while coughing before getting on his shoulder as if struggling with some pain and suffering.

Of course, Pepe straightens himself up and ask in curiosity, "So how did it go with the pig, okay?"

"Oh, she took...rather well." Jareth answers as she and Pepe smirks evilly while looking to where Miss Piggy was a few seconds ago.

* * *

In the garden at night, Miss Piggy was sobbing at the fountain's edge. Her love of her love is dead and gone and worst yet, she only met him. Animal came over, relieved to see his friend back though is also sad to see her this way.

"Why cry, Piggy? What wrong?" Animal ask Miss Piggy sadly.

"It's all my fault, Animal." Miss Piggy said while sniffing sadly. "I never even got his name."

Miss Piggy hugs Animal sadly. It looks like Kermit is gone and she will never see him again...or is he?

Author's note  
Oh no...Kermit is dead...

Kermit: (annoyed) No I am not! Jareth is lying!

Me: Yes, but Piggy doesn't know that. In the next chapter, Kermit and his friends are released by a mysterious old man (who is really Jareth in disguise) and are also send to the Cave of the Sith to find the lamp, meeting Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, a creature named Ludo, a knight named Sir Didymus and a dog named Ambrosius. But when Rizzo made a mistake that endangers the gang's life, can they escape? Read, review and suggest.


	5. Chapter 5: The Search for the Lamp

Chapter 5: The Search for the Lamp

While Miss Piggy continues grieving for the loss of her frog, in another place of the palace, another gloomy event is happening. In the dungeon, a place devoid of life, the area has three new residents that rats scurry by that are chained to the wall.

Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf struggles in their chains. Of course, Jareth has lied to Miss Piggy. The frog was alive the whole time; the villain has the guards put him in the dungeon. But unless the heroes find a way out of that dungeon, they are good as dead anyhow.

"Geez, Miss Piggy is the princess. Hoo boy, I cannot believe. I must've sounded so dumb to her especially in front of my friends." Kermit berates himself while groaning in despair.

"Relax, Kermit! We all sounded dumb in one point in our life!" Fozzie exclaims to Kermit, trying to cheer his friend up. "Not the first time that you found out that your girlfriend isn't who you thinks she is."

"I don't think that's helping, Fozzie." Rowlf sighs, noticing how what Fozzie said isn't cheering Kermit up at all. It would take one miracle to get the gang out of the prison now.

"Hey guys! Yo, up here!" A familiar voice spoke up. The prisoners look up to see a familiar rat at a window at the top of the dungeon, "Fancy seeing you guys here!"

"Rizzo," Kermit exclaims with a smile.

"Get down here, quickly!" Rowlf calls out to the rat with a nod. Looks like the trio can get out again since more often than not they were thrown into this place before.

"Coming down," Rizzo calls out as he climbs down to land on the floor near his pals.

"Great, how about getting me out of these chains?" Kermit ask grinning as he motions to his own locks on the chains.

"Oh, see. How about...FORGET IT! Not after what you did!"

"What do you mean?"

Rizzo then pulls his jacket over his head and gave out some big eyes while doing an imitation of Miss Piggy, "Oh, Kermie. You are so handsome and brave. Hold me, look at me. Blah, blah, blah," The rat then stops his imitation while pulling his jacket back own. "Ugh! See what I mean?"

"Oh, right, that." Kermit said sheepishly. Looks like Rizzo was ignored in exchange for Miss Piggy. "Sorry, she was in trouble! Of course, the pig was worth it."

"What, a size and a half?" Fozzie ask with a smirk, making another bad joke.

"Whatever, hang on." Rizzo groans as he climbs up the chains and got his tools out, working on the progress of getting his pals freed. "You're lucky that I forgive easily!"

"Well, not to worry. We know that Kermit will never see that pig again anyway." Rowlf explains with a shrug to Rizzo.

"Rowlf's right. I am a street toad and there's that law. Miss Piggy has to marry a prince." Kermit explains to Rizzo with a shrug. After all, the law states that Miss Piggy must only marry a prince so sadly the frog is out of the running.

"Okay, you're all right!" Rizzo exclaims as he finally finished getting all his friends freed. Kermit sighs sadly while rubbing his wrists. Even though he is freed, what's the point? The frog is in love with the princess but will never see her again due to the law.

"I am a fool."

"Kermit, that's not true. That's my job!" Fozzie insists to Kermit in concern.

"I don't think that will help, Fozzie." Rowlf sighs while looking at Kermit in sadness. "Kermit means that he's a fool to wanting to be with the princess in the first place."

"Oh, the frog is only a fool if he gives up." A voice came from the darkness. The group turns and saw what appears to be an old man sitting in a corner nearby. Although this is the first time that they met him, already he gave them the creeps.

"Yikes! I don't know how long this guy was here but he's old enough to be here since the city was founded!" Fozzie exclaims in alarm.

"Ahem, who are you?" Kermit ask the old man curiously.

"Just a prisoner, lowly and forgotten liked you." The man explains while getting up and heading over to the Muppets, using a cane to help himself. "But together...we could be more."

"Well, you got our attention. We're listening." Rowlf said with a nod followed by the others. If the old man has something that could help the Muppets out in their situation, they are all ears. Sort of since Kermit doesn't have any ears.

"What do you mean 'more'?" Kermit ask the old man, wondering what the prisoner is talking about.

"I know of a cave, a Cave of the Sith." The old man takes some jewels out to prove his point, amazing the group especially Rizzo in the progress. "The place is said to have treasure in your wildest dreams. Why, it should be enough to impress even the princess Miss Piggy of course."

The group looks at each other in amazement. Could this Cave of the Sith actually exist? Unknown to them, the old man turns his back...just as a familiar prawn is sticking his head out from the clothes.

"Caramba, Jareth, will you hurry it up, okay? The dwarf and I are dying back here!" Pepe insists to Jareth while sweating. The old man is really the Goblin King in disguise with his minions being in the back to make the llusion of a hunchback. Jareth hits Pepe to get him back into the disguise.

Fozzie spoke up, "But didn't the law say that only a princess could marry..."

The disguised Jareth cut off Fozzie as he said, "Perhaps you never heard of the golden rule. 'Whoever hade the gold makes the rules'." The villain shows his mouth which looks hideous and disgusting. Those teeth look like they haven't seen a toothbrush in who knows how long.

"Wow! Your teeth is so rotting, even the bugs wouldn't live there!"

"I see. Well, why share the treasure with us?" Kermit ask curiously. "My friends and I are only thieves after all."

Jareth taps on certain parts of the frog while saying, "You see, because of how dangerous that the Cave of Sith is, I need some folks with strong legs and a strong back each to go after it." Well, that does describe the frog and his friends well. They could get the treasure from the Cave of the Sith with no problem.

"We get the idea, old man. But we're locked in here and the treasure is out there." Rowlf points out in concern. How would the gang and the old man get to the treasure since they are all locked up?

"Ah, best to remember: things aren't always what they seem." To prove his point, the disguised Jareth goes over to a stone and taps his cane on it. This causes the wall to move to reveal a hidden exit out of the dungeon. "So...do we have a deal?"

"Well..." Rizzo said as he and the others look at each other before shrugging, "Oh why not; Got nothing else to do tonight anyhow."

* * *

Kermit's group and Jareth head through one crazy desert storm to head to the spot where the Goblin King has summoned the Cave of the Sith before. After using the Dark Crystal trick, the Cave appears once more, much to the surprise yet concern of the Muppets.

"Wow! That dragon has one huge mouth!" Fozzie exclaims with a shiver.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER?" The Cave of the Sith demands furiously, making the group of the Muppets yelp in alarm.

"Uh...it is I, Kermit." Kermit said, muscling whatever courage that he has got. The Cave looks at the frog carefully...and confirms it. The frog is indeed the Diamond in the Rough.

"Proceed...but a warning: touch nothing but the lamp!"

The Cave opens up with a roar; Kermit's group saw the same staircase from before appearing. Jareth smiles in delight. Looks like he was right, Kermit is indeed the Diamond in the Rough. That lamp is as good as his again!

"Get me the lamp, my friends!" Jareth calls out to Kermit's group. "Then afterwards, we will discuss your reward!"

"Come on, guys." Kermit said as he and his roup enter the cave. Rizzo gulps while hiding behind Kermit's back in fear. The group knows that a reward awaits them once they get the lamp from inside the cave. Hopefully it's worth all the trouble.

Kermit's group does their best not to fall off the stairs as one slip could end everything. Luckily, they made it to the bottom in one piece. Kermit and his friends are walking when we see someone.

Make that two.

One is a red Darkmagician and with him is a girl with dark brown hair and in a blue dress.

The red Darkmagician looks at the girl.

"Ready Sabrina," The magician asked.

"Ready my love." The girl now known as Sabrina said.

The group enters some sort of chamber and saw an amazing sight: there is a lot of treasure as far as the eye can see. If it wasn't forbidden to take this stuff, the frog and his pals would take a lifetime to get this stuff out of here.

"Wow, guys, look." Kermit said in amazement.

"What? What...whoa..." Rizzo said as he takes a peek. The rat saw the treasure and smiles in awe and greed. Already he wants this stuff.

"With a handsome of this stuff, we will be richer than Sam himself."

"All right; dips on the treasure!"

Rizzo laughs as he rushes for the treasure, all his for the taking. But then Rowlf yells out, "Rizzo, STOP!" The rat stops in mid run before getting closer to some of the treasure and right near a big object. The group came to Rizzo as the dog scolds, "Rizzo, have you forgotten what the cave said?"

"Right, don't touch anything. We got to find that lamp." Kermit said in agreement.

"Awww," Rizzo groans a bit. All this treasure and the rat can't take anything. Kermit's group walks off as Rizzo follows the group, continuing their search for the lamp that is supposed to be in the Cave of the Sith.

Unknown to Rizzo and his friends, the object came to life as something peeks around it. The latter is a pinkish Muppet with red hair, somewhat weird mouth wearing a lab coat, blue shirt, and black tie.

The big object was really a big brown furred creature with troll-looking face and horns on head.

Both of them saw the group in curiosity and begin to follow, the former appears to be speaking in 'beeps' quietly. Rizzo stops a moment and looks puzzled.

"Wait a moment..." Rizzo said puzzled. He turns around. Quickly, the big guy turns around to look like a huge robot while the pink Muppet hides behind him. The rat looks confused. "Weird, that big thing wasn't there..."

Rizzo shrugs it off before following his pals again. The two mysterious creatures begin following them once more. Of course, Rizzo senses them and turns around; the mysterious figure quickly leans against a pile of treasure nearby.

Rizzo, seeing them, got nervous while saying, "Okay, now I know that something's off here!" The rat rushes over to his friends and taps on Kermit's shoulder while exclaiming, "Guys, fellows! I think you would want to see this!"

"Rizzo; cut it out! This is no time for jokes!" Rowlf exclaims to Rizzo, not looking back.

"Right, I do all the jokes but this time, this is no time for any." Fozzie said to Rizzo in agreement.

Rizzo pauses then frowns as he follows his pals. The pink Muppet leaves his furry friend as he follows the group again, unknown to them. The rat senses him and turns around but the weird Muppet gotten to the other side, much to Rizzo's confusion.

"Okay, something is not right here." Rizzo said in confusion. The weird character pulls on his tail, causing him to yelp and jumps around in a karate stance...but his chaser went to the other side. "Okay, something's screwy going on here."

Rizzo sat down and think for a moment. Is he going crazy? Just then the pink Muppet takes his hat and holds it. The big fellow came over to see what his friend is doing. But his shadow was noticed by Rizzo causing him to look up and saw the two at all.

"AHHH," Rizzo screams with the pink Muppet beeping in fright and the big monster roaring in alarm; The rat rush over to his friends and tackle them to the ground.

"Rizzo; what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Kermit ask in annoyance. Rizzo quickly turns the frog's head to where the Muppet and the monster was at. Soon he and the others saw them: hiding behind a pile of treasure. "What the hay."

"Hey, wow. A big furry guy...and a pink guy," Rowlf said in amazement.

"Come on, come out, we won't hurt you."

"Won't...hurt?" The big monster asks in concern. The pink Muppet looks worried as he saw his friend come out slowly, making him follow the big guy while heading over to them.

As the pink Muppet looks at Rizzo, the rat yelps as he jumps onto Kermit's shoulder, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't kiss and tell on the first date, pal!"

"Rizzo, will you calm down?" Kermit ask Rizzo in concern. "I don't think they will hurt us."

"Beaker; Ludo; what's going on?" A new voice spoke up. The group saw a new character appearing on the scene. It is a green bald Muppet wearing a lab coat with blue shirt and red tie wearing glasses over nonexistent eyes. He saw the newcomers and spoke up, "Oh; Newcomers. We didn't have any in a few generations. My name is Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. Please don't mind Beaker or Ludo. Beaker's my best assistant, but he sometimes gets the worst of my experiments. And Ludo; He's been lonely for a very long time. Right, Ludo?"

"Bunsen and Beaker...friends," Ludo said with a slow nod.

"Yes, Ludo. That's right. Friends."

"Ahem, I think your friend has Rizzo's hat." Rowlf spoke up, pointing to the hat in Beaker's hands.

"Oh yes, Beaker, give the hat back to Rizzo." Bunsen said to Beaker with nod.

Beaker beeps a bit as he gave the hat back to Rizzo. The rat scowls as he grabs it, "Next time, don't touch anything that isn't yours or sneak up on me like that, you weirdo!"

"Rizzo," Kermit scolds Rizzo. The frog saw Beaker looking down as he begins to leave. Great, his feelings are hurt. "Wait, hang on. Don't go."

"Oh dear. Looks like your rat friend has hurt Beaker's feelings," Bunsen said with a sigh. "He's going to be like this for days unless he apologizes."

"Beaker...poor friend," Ludo said in concern, feeling sad for Beaker's feelings being hurt thanks to Rizzo.

"Awww, come on, Rizzo, say you're sorry to Beaker!" Fozzie said to Rizzo in concern. "I don't want him to feel like this forever."

"Argh, fine; I'm sorry." Rizzo groans a bit. Beaker grins and beeps happily. "Geez, give the guy one apology and suddenly he's beep happy."

"Hey, I wonder if you can help us out." Kermit said to Bunsen, Beaker and Ludo with a smile. Beaker excitedly beeps while nodding.

"Of course, we will be happy to assist you." Bunsen said with a nod.

"Okay, we're looking for this lamp. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Come, follow us. Let's go Ludo."

"Going...friend," Ludo grunts as he heads into a direction, Beaker beeps as he motions Kermit's group to follow him, Bunsen and Ludo.

"Great! They know where the lamp is!" Rowlf said with a smile as the group follows their new friends. They will find that lamp in no time!

"Wait frog, can me and my girlfriend come with you?" JJ asked as he and Sabrina came from out of nowhere.

Kermit smiled.

"Sure, the more the merrier," He said. "And who are you two?"

"JJ," JJ said with a nod as he motions to his friend. "This is my girlfriend, Sabrina. We have been here a long time."

"JJ, Sabrina. Also friends," Ludo said in agreement. Looks like the group just got bigger.

* * *

"Careful now; No need to trip in here." Bunsen said as he and Beaker leads the group through a long and dark cave.

"Spooky." Sabrina said in concern. "This place gets scarier ever since I live here."

"Just try not to touch anything. We just need to go through here..."

"Halt there!" A voice exclaims as someone jumps in the way of the group. It's a fox-looking creature with white mustache and eyebrows wearing a red shirt with white-gold sleeves, and a blue feather hat, "No one passes this way without my permission."

"Well...why not?" Kermit ask the new creature with a frown.

"I'll tell you why..."

"Sir Didymus, you know it's us." Bunsen said with a sigh. "Come on, we must get through."

"Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, you know my solemn oath: no one must pass through here without my permission." Didymus explains to Bunsen sternly. "It always been this way and the permission must come with a 'please'."

"Can we pass this way, please?" Kermit ask Didymus, much to the creature's surprise. He thought that the group would try to put up with a fight, but instead the frog just asked.

"Yes...Ambrosius; Ambrosius!"

"Huh?" Rowlf ask surprised. Something came out of hiding nearby; it's a white with gray furred shaggy dog with fur covering his eyes wearing a saddle. His name is Ambrosius, Didymus's semi-faithful steed.

"You've got a dog for a steed?" Fozzie ask Didymus in surprise.

"This is Ambrosius, my loyal steed." Didymus said proudly as he got onto the dog's back. "Okay, steady, Ambrosius. Steady..."

"Well, now that we got this settled: time for us to find that lamp, shall we?" JJ asks with a smile.

The group, with Didymus and Ambrosius joining them, goes through the cave and found a giant one. They saw a tall pillar that has stairs going up to it in the center. The pillar itself is surrounded by water that has stones used to step on. A beam of light is on the top.

"There it is; the lamp." Bunsen said while pointing to the top of the pillar. "You should find it there."

"Yes, but be careful." Didymus advises Kermit's group in concern. "Those steps are easy to slip down and the water is cold."

"I'm a frog, I'm used to it." Kermit said as he gets ready to cross the stone bridge. Turning his friend, the frog said, "Stay here and try not to touch anything."

"No problem." Sabrina said with a nod. "We will do our best to make sure that nothing happens while you're getting that lamp."

"Promise is promise." Ludo grunts with a nod.

The others nod as Rizzo groans a bit. Kermit left to go get the lamp while the rat, bored, looks around. His eyes widen as he saw something: it's a shine with a golden monkey that has a giant ruby in it.

"Oh yeah...come to papa." Rizzo as if in a hypnotic trance said as he begins to walk over to the ruby.

The others didn't see what Rizzo is doing as they watch Kermit climbing up the stairs. Fozzie ask, "You think Kermit will get the lamp?"

"One can only hope so." JJ said with a nod. "It has been here for a long time after all."

"How long?"

"Wait, has anyone seen Rizzo?" Rowlf ask puzzled upon seeing that Rizzo is missing from the group.

Beaker beeps frantically as he points. Bunsen turns and gasps as he saw what his assistant saw, making him exclaim, "Oh dear! Our rat friend is about to do something foolish!" The others turn and saw Rizzo about to grab for the ruby. The rat couldn't resist big jewels like that!

"No, Rizzo!" Fozzie gasps as he and the others rush to Rizzo and grabs the rat, trying to keep him away from the ruby. But it doesn't look like they will hold Rizzo for long!

Kermit, meanwhile, reach the top of the pillar and saw what is in the beam of light: a golden ancient lamp. The frog takes it and looks at the thing which is old and rusty.

"Wow, this is it?" Kermit ask in disbelief. "This is what we came all the way down here for..."

Kermit turns and finally saw what's going on: Rizzo is about to grab the ruby near the golden monkey with his friends trying to keep him away. But soon the rat got freed and, to the frog's horror, makes a jump for the jewel.

"RIZZO, NO!" The others and Kermit exclaims in horror.

Too late, Rizzo grabs the jewel and laughs happily, "Yes, all right, it's mine!"

"INFIDELS," The Cave roars furiously as the room shake and rumble. That's enough for the rat to snap out of his trance.

"Uh oh...I blew it, didn't I?"

"Unfortunately," Fozzie said with a gulp of worry.

"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!" The Cave continues. Rizzo sheepishly put the ruby back but yelps as it, along with the shines, begins to melt into lava. "NOW YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY...AGAIN!"

Kermit quickly grabs the lamp in and run off as fire came out of the pillar's top. The frog run down the steps but then they turn into a ramp, causing him to slide down before sending him right into the air.

"Oh no," Ludo gasps as he saw that the water turned into lava!

"Beaker, the flying machine, quick," Bunsen orders quickly. Beaker quickly took out a flying machine and turns the thing on. "Everyone, get on!"

"Hurry, Ambrosius!" Didymus orders as the frighten dog got on the flying machine with the others minus a terrified Rizzo who ran off. The group flew towards Kermit and save him in the nick of time.

"Kermit, Rizzo!" JJ exclaims as the group saw Rizzo running across the rocks of the bridge that explodes like mad.

"Gah; Help me, help me!" Rizzo screams as he finds himself trapped on one rock. Soon the last one is about to explode, "Gah! Holy..."

Fortunately, Bunsen flew over as Kermit grabs Rizzo in the nick of time. The last rock blew up quickly. Ludo roars in alarm as the gang saw that the lava is turning into one giant tidal wave.

"Kermit," Fozzie exclaims in fear. "How about we get out of here?"

"Right, come on, Bunsen, Beaker, get us out of here!" Kermit exclaims frantically.

"Come on, Beaker, let's go!" Bunsen orders as he and Beaker flew right through the caves, dodging walls and flying debris like mad.

Rizzo screams as he and Ambrosius grabs Didymus and Kermit while covering their eyes. The knight in annoyance tries to pull his dog off while snapping, "Didymus, Rizzo! Enough! This is no time to panic!"

But as Kermit got Rizzo off of him, the frog gasps as he saw that Bunsen and Beaker are heading to a wall. Sabrina screams up, "Start panicking!"

Beaker and the other scream. Quickly, Bunsen steers the flying machine downward to the dodge in time. The group flew into the gold chamber as the lava flows into the place to melt the gold. Big fire blew up as the gang dodges it.

"Back to the entrance," JJ exclaims as the group leaves the chamber to head back to the entrance. They flew upward as fast as they can.

Outside, the Cave of the Sith is roaring like mad, about to close and trap Kermit's group. Kermit's group heads to the entrance and are about to make their getaway but suddenly a boulder hits the flying machine hard. Kermit and Rizzo are sent flying right off while the others are sent to the cave floor, the whole thing is pinned thanks to that big rock.

Kermit and Rizzo caught a rock wall right near the entrance, holding it quickly. They saw the disguised Jareth waiting for them. The frog held out a flipper while pleading, "Please...give me your hand!"

"First, throw me the lamp!" Jareth insists as he held out a hand wanting the lamp from Kermit.

"I can't hold on for much longer! I need your hand, please!"

"The lamp first, frog, give me the lamp!"

Kermit looks disbelief. How can this old man think of that lamp when Kermit and his friends are in trouble? But there's no time for arguing so the frog got the lamp out and hold it to the old man.

Jareth grabs the lamp and laughs madly as he held it over his head, "Yes, yes! It's mine again at last! HA HA HA HA HA! IT'S MINE!"

Jareth put the lamp into his disguise and saw Rizzo helping Kermit out of the cave. With an evil grin, the villain kicks the rat aside, much to the frog's shock, and grabs the hero by the wrist.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kermit ask Jareth in shock.

"Come on, I am giving you your reward." The 'old man' said. Then, with a sinister grin, he drops the false voice and goes back to his real one, holding up a dagger while snarling, "Your eternal reward..."

"Oh no you don't!" Rizzo snaps as he jumps onto Jareth. The rat bites him on the wrist causing him to scream and release Kermit, causing the frog to fall back into the cave.

Jareth in fury grabs Rizzo and throws him into the cave after Kermit. The gang below calls out in horror upon seeing their fallen friends, "Kermit!"

"Kermit," Ludo exclaims then made a huge roar. To the others' surprise, the boulder then moves off the flying machine.

"Did you do that?" Rowlf ask Ludo in amazement.

"Rocks...friends."

Why Ludo didn't think to do that before, the gang decides that they have no time to know. Quickly, Bunsen and Beaker flew up in their flying machine and grabs Kermit and Rizzo in time. Of course, the frog hit the wall on his way down, knocking him right out as a result.

As the Cave of the Sith roars for the last time, it sinks into the sand before disappearing from sight. All is silent and there's only three figures around: Jareth, Hoggle and Pepe (the last two are in their boss's cloak).

"It's mine...It's all mine again!" Jareth laughs in delight as he removes his disguise.

"Again, Jareth," Hoggle ask as he got out of Jareth's cloak, relieved to finally be out of that thing.

"Yes, Hoggle, my reluctant dwarf companion. I've had it before." The Goblin King search the pocket where he put the lamp in...but looks confused as something is not right. "Wait, where is it? No...NO!"

Jareth kneels down in the sand in horror as his last 'NO' echoes throughout the night. The lamp for some reason is gone! And with it, his plans for ruling Muppetgrabah!

Author's note  
Well, Jareth lost the lamp...serves him right! But Kermit and his friends are trapped in that cave! In the next chapter though, the gang meets the genie of the lamp, the Great Gonzo! Read, review and suggest!

Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius is from _Labyrinth_.


	6. Chapter 6: Gonzo of the Lamp

Chapter 6: Gonzo of the Lamp

Miss Piggy sniff sadly as she sat in her bedroom back at the palace. The pig is still feeling like it's her fault for Kermit and his friends dead...or what Jareth claimed anyway. Animal is nearby, feeling sad for Miss Piggy.

A familiar voice spoke up as Miss Piggy turn to see a concerned Sam coming into the room, speaking, "Piggy...oh, dearest...what's wrong?"

"Oh…it's Jareth. He has done something...awful." Miss Piggy said sadly. Sam goes over to the pig and sat near her. He may be upset that she wouldn't pick a suitor but even the eagle refused to let her be sad like this.

"Its okay, Piggy; We will set things right. Now tell me everything..."

* * *

We go to the cave as we see JJ and Sabina sitting with Kermit and they looked worried. The frog is in the flying machine unconscious with the others, conscious, trying to wake him up.

"Kermit; Hey Kermit," Fozzie exclaims while trying to wake up Kermit.

"Kermit," Ludo exclaims to the frog in worry.

"Hey, Kermit, wake up, wake up!" Rizzo insists. So far, nothing's working.

"Beaker, the smelling salts," Bunsen insists to Beaker. The assistant beeps as he took out the salts and waves it to the frog's nonexistent nose. To the gang's relief, Kermit is finally waking up.

"Ugh, my head, what happened? Anyone okay," Kermit asks in concern.

"Oh yes, we are all." Didymus said with a nod. "You have us all worried. You were out for a few minutes now." Ambrosius barks in agreement as he nuzzles Kermit.

"Oaky, okay, thanks for being concerned. Where are we?"

"Uh, in the cave...and I don't think we're getting out anytime soon." Rowlf said grimly. Kermit looks up and saw the entrance, sealed and shut. In fact, the only room that the gang is in now is the blue one.

"We're trapped!" Kermit gasps then looks upset, remembering the old man who betrayed the gang and tried to kill the frog. "Why, that two faced jackal!"

"Sorry, Kermit, but he's gone now." JJ said with a sigh, "Probably miles away with the lamp by now. I guess we're done for..."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Rizzo said slyly as he pulls out something from his lamp. The group look surprised as they saw that the rat took off the old man. "Ta da! Swipe it off the old guy during the confusion!"

"Why you little thief," Kermit laughs while taking the lamp from Rizzo. "I guess this makes up for everything."

"Indeed, despite your greed has almost killed us all before, you have redeemed yourself in a way possible." Didymus said proudly.

"Rizzo...friend," Ludo said with a smile while patting Rizzo on the head, though the big monster makes sure not to squash the rat by accident.

"Aww, come on. You're embarrassing me here." Rizzo said with an embarrass blush on his face.

"Weird, the old man put us all through that trouble for this thing." Kermit said while looking at the lamp puzzled. "I wonder why he wants it for."

"Maybe he wants something to burn oil and gave him light or something." Fozzie suggests to Kermit with a smile.

"Oh, I think it's more than that." Sabrina said with a nod then spots something on the lamp. "Wait, there's some writing on that lamp."

"It's hard to make out. Hang on." Kermit said as he uses one of his flippers in an attempt to clean off the writing to help see it better.

What happened next startling most of the gang. Smoke came out of the lamp's hole as it begins to shake and glow. The gang yells as they go to hide behind a rock. Of course, the only one who didn't, Kermit, stood there while holding the lamp as something came out of it!

"Aaaaaahhhhh; Oy," A voice roars in madness then hold his neck with a groan. He is a blue-furred whatever/alien with bug eyes and a long crooked nose. He's wearing a light blue shirt and a black vest. The new guy appears to have a blue tail where his feet should be. "Wow, 1000 years can give someone like me a crick in the neck. And I'm used to pain! Hold on a second, will you?"

The creature grabs Kermit and hangs him on a rock on a wall. The weirdo then took his own head right off and spins it around to get rid of the pain. As he puts his head back on, Ludo helps Kermit off the wall.

"Oh ha ha ha; much better; yes, it's good to be out of that thing!" The weirdo laughs as he uses his tail as a microphone, "Ha ha, everyone! Great to be back here in this cave," He throws the mike right into front of the startled Kermit. "So tell me, where are you from, buddy? What is your name?"

"Err, Kermit the Frog." Kermit said as he and some of his friends look dumbstruck. They have no idea what's going on here!

"Oh, hey Kermit," The weirdo laughs excitedly. A neon sign appears as it lights up to show the word 'Kermit' circled by chase lights. Soon it changes to reflect what the newcomer's saying. "Hello, Kermit. Good to have you on the show? Shall I call you 'Kerm' or 'It'? Or how about..." The weirdo then turns into a Scotsman, "Or maybe 'Laddie'?"

"Now that doesn't make sense!" Rowlf exclaims in disbelief.

"Nothing with him ever does." Bunsen chuckles as Beaker beeps in agreement.

"Like here boy! C'mon, Laddie," The weirdo disappears as he turns into a dog wearing the same outfit.

"Wow. Fellows, I think I may have hit my head harder than I thought." Kermit said to his friends while shaking his head in disbelief.

"If you are, then we hit our heads too. We're seeing it as well." Fozzie said in concern.

"You guys smoke? All right if I do," The weirdo remarks; suddenly he explodes into smoke, changing back into himself.

The weirdo's transformation scared Rizzo as he runs around Kermit like mad while the rat screams, "AHHHH! DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! THAT WAS CREEPY!"

"Oh, sorry, hope I didn't singe the fur."

"Gonzo! Gonzo," Ludo roars as he waves to the weirdo now known as Gonzo; The new guy saw him, Bunsen, Beaker, Didymus, Ambrosius, JJ and Sabrina nearby, making him smile.

"Bunsen, Beaker, Ludo, fellows, hey; Good to see ya, I haven't seen you in a few millennia! How about some paw or skin," Gonzo laughs as the mentioned group came over and high five the weirdo. "How are you?"

"Well, nothing much," Bunsen chuckles a bit. "Of course, we're trapped inside this cave with our friends now but otherwise, everything's fine."

"Yeah, good to see you too," Sabrina exclaims to Gonzo with a grin.

Gonzo glances at Kermit and looks at him. The weirdo, puzzled, said, "Hmmm, you are smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting big. So what, do I look different to you? Tell me."

"No...Gonzo still same." Ludo said to Gonzo with a nod.

"Wait, hang on! I'm your master?" Kermit ask in surprise to Gonzo. Suddenly the frog is a master to this weirdo from the lamp?

"You betcha," Gonzo laughs as he gave a diploma to Fozzie while putting a mortarboard on his head. "The frog has learned! So tell me, what do you want from me?"

Gonzo turns into Arnold Schwarzenegger, flexing his muscles while saying, "The ever impressive..." He now turns into himself trapped in a cube. "The long contained..."

Gonzo now becomes a ventriloquist while holding a dummy. He mumbles, "Often imitated." The weirdo tosses the dummy aside while speaking at once, "But never duplicated..." The weirdo make copies of himself that surround the group while repeating the word, "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated..."

Gonzo stops with the copies before making with the introductions, "Gonzo! The Genie! Of! The Lamp," The weirdo now turns into Ed Sullivan and speaks as the copies cheer on. "You got it; we got a very terrific shoe from the lamp, right here for your great wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Wait, hang on. You said wish fulfillment, right?" Rowlf ask Gonzo in surprise upon hearing the 'wish fulfillment' part.

"Oh yes, Gonzo speaks fair and true." Didymus said as his steed barks a bit.

"Yes, the frog gets three wishes!" Gonzo exclaims while holding up three fingers to prove his point, "Also, no wishing for more wishes!"

Gonzo turns into a slot machine, pulling an arm down. Soon the slots show three Gonzos that said at once, "Yes, three." Now the weirdoes appear out of the slot wearing sombreros, "Uno, dos, tres."

Gonzo passes by the group while impersonating Groucho Marx, saying, "No replacement, exchanges or refunds." A Gonzo duck tied to a rope pops down while holding the secret word 'refunds'.

"Okay, now I know that I'm dreaming." Kermit said to his friends in amusement.

"Master; I don't think you realize what you've got here! So how about you sit there while I illuminate the possibilities!"

As a light appears, a song begins to play as Gonzo begins to sing.

Gonzo: _**Ali Baba had them 40 thieves!**_

Suddenly 40 thieves appear and surround the group, much to their alarm and worry.

_**And the Storyteller had a thousand tales**_**!**

To Kermit's surprise, Gonzo's head appears on his body while grinning.

_**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve**__**  
**__**You got a brand of magic never fails!**_

Gonzo then gave Kermit big arms as he helps the frog take the thieves down. Kermit is now in a corner of a ring being massaged by the weirdo. Rizzo, Bunsen, Beaker and Ludo fan the frog while the rest gives Kermit some prep talk.

_**You got some power in your corner now**__**  
**__**Some heavy ammunition in your pack!**_

Gonzo, turning into fireworks, explode like crazy.

_**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo,**__**  
**__**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp,**_

Gonzo goes back into his lamp before grabbing Kermit's flipper and rub it with the said flipper.

_**And I'll say**__**  
**__**Mister Kermit sir**__**  
**__**What will your pleasure be?**_

We now see Kermit's group at a table in chairs. Gonzo, as a waiter, write down the orders on a notepad while singing.

_**Let me take your order, jot it down**__**  
**__**You ain't never had a friend like me**__**  
**__**No no no!**_

Gonzo, laughing, pokes JJ in the shoulder.

_**Life is your restaurant**__**  
**__**And I'm your maitre' d!**_

Gonzo pass a dish to Kermit who removes the lid, yelping along with his pads upon seeing the weirdo chicken (Gonzo turned into a chicken). Back to normal size, the furry genie got a big ear as if wanting to hear what his new master has to say.

_**C'mon whisper what it is you want**__**  
**__**You ain't never had a friend like me.**_

The area turns into a barbershop with Gonzo trimming Kermit eagerly.

_**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**__**  
**__**You're the boss, the king, the shah!**_

The gang is now in a comfy chair surrounded by a lot of gold while beautiful women fan them. They, minus the taken JJ, look impressed.

_**Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**__**  
**__**How about a little more Baklava?**_

Gonzo dump a lot of baklava all over the place, making the group surprised by this. We see the frog on top of a giant letter 'A' above a pile of stuff that is piling up.

_**Try some of column 'A'**_

Kermit jumps off the 'A' column, landing on the 'B' one.

_**Try all of column 'B'**_

Kermit falls off the column, only to be saved by a pillow made by Gonzo.

_**I'm in the mood to help you dude**_

The giant Gonzo's big mouth opens as we see tongue turns into a bunch of stairs. A miniature version of the weirdo came out while in a magician outfit.

_**You ain't never had friends like us!**_

Gonzo did a little dance with two giant hands. Once everything's done, the hands surround the weirdo and squish him into nothing.

_**Can your friends do this?**_

Gonzo removes his head, makes copies of it and spin them around like mad.

_**Can you friends do that?**_

Gonzo toss the heads to Kermit who juggles them with a smile. He spins the heads like a basketball before tossing them back to Gonzo. The weirdo, as a magician again, now pulls a bunny named Bunny out of his hat.

_**Do your friends pull this**__**  
**__**Out of your Hat!**_

Gonzo turns into a dragon now.

_**Can your friends go poof!**_

Gonzo spits out fire that turns into beautiful women dancing around the group, much to the amusement of Kermit, Rowlf, Bunsen and JJ. Sabrina of course looks annoyed at this.

_**Well looky here**__**  
**__**Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip**__**  
**__**And then make the sucker disappear?**_

The girls dance a bit before disappearing, much to Kermit, Rowlf, Bunsen and JJ's disappointment. Sabrina looks amused a bit. Now we see Gonzo imitating Kermit, dropping jaws and causing his own eyes to pop out.

_**So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**__**  
**__**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**_

Gonzo shrunk himself and dives off Kermit's hands. Now the weirdo turns into a contact which rolls up and surrounded the frog before unwrapping himself as he causes Kermit to spin out of control; Gonzo stops his new friend while singing some more.

_**You got me bona fide, certified**__**  
**__**You got a genie for a charge'd affairs!**__**  
**__**I got a powerful urge to help you out**__**  
**__**So what you wish I really want to know**_

Gonzo pulls out a list of languages from one of Kermit's nonexistent ears and use it to dry himself off as if getting out of the shower, pool, tub, whatever.

_**You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt**__**  
**__**So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**__**  
**__**Master Kermit, please, have a wish**__**  
**__**Or two**__**  
**__**Or three**_

Servants bow to Kermit's group before they disappear. A dancing girl appears and giggles. Fozzie grins as he leans to kiss her. But then the girl herself turns into Gonzo, making the bear yelp in alarm.

_**I'm on the job, you big nabob**__**  
**__**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

Gonzo uses his magic to make 4 dancing elephants appear.

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

As 4 dancing camels appear, the big finale of the song begins.

_**You ain't never...**__**  
**__**had a...**__**  
**__**friend...**__**  
**__**like...**__**  
**__**me!**_

The whole room is lit up with light and dancers. Most of the gang dance by themselves, JJ and Sabrina dance with each other while Kermit is tossed into the air by elephants. Rizzo, being greedy, grab a bunch of treasure like mad into his hat and jacket. The song came to an end.

_**You ain't never had a friend like me.**_

Once the song is over, Gonzo spins around to cause everything in the room to disappear. A neo light appears above Gonzo that said 'applause' making Bunsen, Beaker, JJ and Sabrina applaud, the only ones to do so. This is because the others are either recovering or not bothering to do so.

"What the...?" Rizo ask confused as he checks his hat and jacket. All the gold that he scooped up is gone! The rat scoffs angrily, "Great. I knew that it was too good to last!"

"So what'll it be, Kermit?" Gonzo ask Kermit with a grin. The weirdo is all set and ready for some wish granting for the frog!

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Kermit ask Gonzo in amusement.

"Uh...almost; There are a few provisos and a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like?"

Gonzo sat next to Kermit while explaining, "Rule number one...like I said before there's no wishing for more wishes...and I can't kill anybody." The weirdo cut his own head off before it lands into Rowlf's paws, much to his shock. "So please don't ask." Gonzo put his head back on while explaining, "Rule number two...I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody...you little puddin' there." The weirdo's head turns into a pair of lips to kiss Kermit to prove his point. "Rule number three!"

Then Gonzo laid still as if he were dead.

"Gonzo? Gonzo; Are you okay?" Kermit ask Gonzo in surprise and concern.

With a grin, Gonzo rose up and sang, surprising Kermit and his friends.

_**I...**__**  
**__**Can't bring nobody**__**  
**__**Bring nobody**__**  
**__**Back from the dead! **__**  
**__**Yackity-ta-ta-ta-ta-boom-boom-cha!**_

"Gonzo!" Kermit exclaims to Gonzo in annoyance.

"Sorry. But seriously..." Gonzo said. Then he turned himself into a zombie version of himself. "I can't bring people back from the dead. I can't even bring Whitney Houston back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture...I don't like doing it!" The weirdo changes back to normal and grew big. "Other than that...you've got it!"

"Right, so think up any wishes my friends." Didymus said as Ambrosius barks a bit.

"Will you excuse me and my pals?" Kermit ask Gonzo and his pals before going into a huddle with Rowlf, Fozzie and Rizzo. "Guys, what do you think?"

"Sounds easy enough; we should ask him to get us out of this cave." Rowlf whispers to Kermit.

"But then we would be down one wish." Fozzie said in concern.

"Hmmm, I say we tricked the bozo into getting us out somehow." Rizzo whispers a bit.

Kermit and his friends smirk a bit, getting an idea on how to get Gonzo out without using up a wish. Getting out of the huddle and turning to the others, the frog asks in amusement, "So wait, provisos; as in limitations on wishes?"

"Oh geez, what a weirdo, so much for being a powerful genie," Rowlf laughs a bit, "I mean, he can't bring folks back from the dead."

"Huh?" Ludo asks puzzled, wondering what Kermit, Rowlf, Fozzie and Rizzo doing now.

"Yeah...what a joke and I should know, I tell the bad jokes. And this weirdo is the baddest one ever!" Fozzie laughs a bit. Gonzo frowns, getting a bit mad by the remarks. Are these Muppets saying that he can't do anything at all?

"What are you guys doing?" JJ asks his new friends puzzled.

"Sssh," Sabrina said, getting the idea as to what Kermit and the newcomers to the cave are doing. They're going to trick Gonzo into helping them escape without using up a wish.

"Geez, fellows; don't know. Gonzo probably can't get us out of this cave." Kermit said with a pretend skeptic sigh. "Well, I guess we should find our own way out."

"Yeah, see ya, weirdo." Rizzo remarks as the gang prepares to get their own way out, it seems...but a familiar foot stomps in front of them, blocking Kermit and his group. The foot itself of course belongs to a peeved Gonzo.

"Hang on, wait, are you looking at me?" Gonzo ask with a frown. "I mean, Kermit, are you the frog who rubbed my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And just when we're becoming good friends, you decided to just up and leave me?"

As Gonzo rants angrily some more, he fails to notice the smirks on Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf and Rizzo's faces, "I do not think so, not a chance! You are getting your wishes SO SIT DOWN!"

"Well, Beaker, I guess we know what's going on here." Bunsen remarks with a chuckle. Beaker beeps as he, after fixing the flying machine, helps the others onto the flying thing. Gonzo is going to help Kermit and his pals out of the cave for free and he didn't realize it!

Gonzo appears behind the group while making like a stewardess, saying, "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" The genie made a lot of arms pointing out the exits like mad. So keep your arms and legs inside the flying machine at all times!"

The group quickly put their arms and legs inside the flying machine. It's time to escape this cave once and for all! Everyone soon flew upward quickly to the ceiling.

"WE ARE OUTTA HERE! HA HA HA," Gonzo laughs. Soon everyone flew out of the sand quick enough and fly off to the distance, making their escape from the Cave of the Sith.

Author's note  
Nice! Kermit and his pals has escaped the cave thanks to an unknowingly Gonzo's help. In the next chapter, Jareth with the help of Pepe thinks up a new plan to get the throne of Muppetgrabah, by marrying Miss Piggy! Also, Kermit and friends find out about Gonzo's past with Jareth as well as his personal wish, making a promise along with the first wish. Read, review and suggest!

Billy Bunny is the star of _Billy Bunny's Animal Songs_.

This chapter holds reference to the late Whitney Houston.


	7. Chapter 7: Gonzo's Secret Past

Chapter 7: Gonzo's Secret Past

The next morning, things have gotten worst for Jareth. Not only did he losts the lamp again, but the villain must continue working as Sam's adviser. And of course, Miss Piggy told her guardian about what Jareth has done to Kermit and his friends. And boy, Sam isn't happy at all!

In the throne room, as Jareth, Pepe and Hoggle listen, Sam berates his adviser, "Sam: Jareth, this is an outrage! What you did was the most Un-Muppetgrabah thing I've ever heard. If it weren't for years of loyal service...But from now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners to me BEFORE...they are beheaded. Is that clear?"

"I assure you, Sam...it shall never happen again." Jareth said, going with the pretend bowing once more.

Sam nods as he motions the frowning princess to Jareth while saying, "Piggy...Jareth...let's put this whole messy business behind us...please?"

Jareth, taking Miss Piggy by the hand, gave a pretend smile while saying, "My most sincere and humble apologies, Princess."

"At least some good will come of Moi being forced to marry." Miss Piggy scowls as she takes her hand from the villain before getting into his face. "When I am Queen, Moi will have the power to get...RID OF YOU!"

"Good. That awful mess is behind us. Now then, Piggy, time to get back to getting you a suitor, right Piggy?" Sam asks Miss Piggy with a grin. Of course, he notices the pig leaving the throne room, "Piggy; Piggy!"

Sam chases the pig quickly. Once he's gone, Jareth's innocent smile disappears, making him scowl in fury, "If only I had gotten the Lamp!"

"Moi will have the power to get...RID OF YOU!" Pepe imitates Miss Piggy then he scowls normally, "Grrr. That's it, mis amigos. We've got to keep kissing up to that bird...and his chump adopted daughter for the rest of our lives and-."

Jareth, Pepe and Hoggle go over to a window to glances at Miss Piggy and Sam talking via balcony. Jareth interrupts his prawn minion, "No, Pepe. Only until she finds a...CHUMP...husband. Then she will have us banished...or fed to Animal."

"Ew!" Hoggle remarks in disgust. "That's a nasty image." One thing's sure. Jareth must find another way to get the throne before it's too late; But how without the lamp?

Pepe smiles as he got an idea. The minion spoke up, "Wait a minute...Jareth; what if YOU were the chump husband?"

"What?" Jareth scowls, offended by what Pepe just said.

Hoggle jumps in to save Pepe's neck while saying, "Uh let me explain, Jareth. I think what Pepe meant is...well...you marry the Princess...and then YOU...become the King."

"Thanks, Hoggle." Pepe said in relief. Jareth pauses to think about what Pepe and Hoggle just said...then smirks evilly. If he marries the pig, the throne will be as good as his.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha; Brilliant idea, Hoggle, Pepe," Jareth chuckles as he and his minions goes back into the throne room. As the villain sat down, Jareth continues, "So...if I marry the pig...then I become the King? The idea has merit."

"Si, merit. Si," Pepe chuckles as he jumps onto the arm of the throne. "And then...we drop Adopted-Papa-Birdie-In-Law and the little piggy off a cliff." Pepe first imitates Miss Piggy and Sam before jumping up as if being tossed off a cliff, "YAAAAHHH! Kersplat," The prawn hits the floor but laugh anyway, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"Oh, Pepe. I love the way your foul little mind works."

Jareth and Pepe laughs madly as Hoggle mention to mention, "Why do I have the feeling this plan won't end too well?"

* * *

Jareth, Pepe and Hoggle heads into his lair, a part of it that is filled by his minions of goblins who are keeping themselves busy. One of them shot a pellet at the chicken, making the others laugh.

Jareth smirks as he grabs one goblin as he begins to sing.

Jareth: _**You remind me of the babe.**_

Goblin: _**What babe?**_

Jareth: _**The babe with the power**_**.**

Jareth tosses the goblin away.

Goblin 2: _**What power**_**?**

Jareth: _**The power of voodoo.**_

Pepe: _**Who do**_**?**

Jareth: _**You do.**_

Goblin 3: _**Do what?**_

Jareth: _**Remind me of the babe.**_

Jareth tosses the goblin who spoke away. The other goblins and Pepe laughs madly but Jareth yells, shutting them up, "SILENCE!" The villain smirks, "A goblin babe!"

Jareth laughs madly as the goblins, Hoggle and Pepe looks at him in confusion. He frowns while snapping, "Well?"

The goblins quickly laugh as Jareth continues his singing.

_**I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry.**__**  
**__**What could I do?**__**  
**__**My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue.**__**  
**__**Nobody knew what kind of magic spell to use**_

Goblin 4: _**Slime and snails.**_

Goblin 5: _**Or a puppy dog's tail.**_

Goblin 6: _**Thunder or lightning.**_

Jareth: _**And baby said.**_

"Ay carumba," Pepe remarks. Jareth and the minions continue their singing and dancing.

Jareth and Goblins: _**Dance magic dance.**__**  
**__**(Dance magic dance)**__**  
**__**Dance magic dance.**__**  
**__**(Dance magic dance)**__**  
**__**Dance magic dance.**__**  
**__**Put that baby spell on me.**_

"Hey!" Pepe protests as some of the goblins grab the prawn, tossing him up and down.

_**Jump magic jump.**__**  
**__**(Jump magic jump)**__**  
**__**Jump magic jump.**__**  
**__**(Jump magic jump)**__**  
**__**Jump magic jump.**__**  
**__**Put that magic jump on me.**_

Goblins: _**Slap that baby.**_

Goblin 7: _**Make him free!**_

"Soon everyone, when my next plan goes into motion...all of Muppetgrabah will be mine." Jareth said evilly. The goblins laughs while one of them gets some drink from a cooler nearby.

Jareth: _**I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try.**__**  
**__**What could I do?**__**  
**__**My baby's fun had gone, and left my baby blue.**__**  
**__**Nobody knew**_

Jareth and Goblins: _**What kind of magic spell to use.**_

Goblin 8: _**Slime and snails.**_

Goblin 9: _**Puppy dog's tails.**_

Goblin 10: _**Thunder or lightning.**_

Jareth: _**Then baby said...**_

"Both of them; okay!" Pepe laughs madly. The song continues on as the prawn is made to dance and jump again.

Jareth and Goblins: _**Dance magic dance.**__**  
**__**(Dance magic dance)**__**  
**__**Dance magic dance.**__**  
**__**(Dance magic dance)**__**  
**__**Dance magic.**__**  
**__**Put that baby spell on me.**_

Pepe yelps as he gets tossed up and down once more.

_**Jump magic jump.**__**  
**__**(Jump magic jump)**__**  
**__**Jump magic jump.**__**  
**__**(Jump magic jump)**__**  
**__**Jump magic jump.**__**  
**__**Put that magic jump on me.**_

Goblins: _**Slap that baby. Make him free**_**.**

Jareth and Goblins: _**Dance magic dance.**__**  
**__**(Dance magic dance)**__**  
**__**Dance magic dance.**__**  
**__**(Dance magic dance)**__**  
**__**Jump magic jump.**__**  
**__**(Jump magic jump)**__**  
**__**Jump magic jump.**__**  
**__**Put that baby spell on me.**_

The dance and sing number continues like this but one thing's for sure, Jareth is confident of his plan's victory. The throne of Muppetgrabah will be his!

* * *

Kermit and his friends arrive at an oasis which is between the Cave of the Sith and Muppetgrabah. As Bunsen and Beaker drops off their passengers, Gonzo acts like a stewardess while saying, "Okay, hope you enjoy your travels on Air Honeydew. Don't stand until the ride comes to a complete stop." Soon the two flyers drop, allowing their friends to get off; Gonzo waves to them while saying, "Bye now, buh bye, bye!"

"Nice, very nice," Sabrina remarks with a chuckle.

Gonzo changes back to normal and smirks while asking, "Well...how about that, Mr. Doubting Mufasa?"

"Ooh...do it again." Rizzo remarks with a shiver.

"Mufasa...Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa!" Gonzo repeats making Rizzo shiver while Fozzie and JJ laugh like mad.

"Ooh that tingle me!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Didymus sighs in annoyance. Ambrosius whimpered in sadness at that comment. "I'm sorry, Ambrosius. I didn't mean you. Nor you Rowlf, nor you Fozzie; nor you, JJ; nor you, Sabrina; Nor Kermit; not even Ludo, Bunsen or Beaker."

All except for Gonzo, Beaker and Rizzo said, "None taken."

"Well Gonzo, you sure showed us." Kermit remarks with a smile. The frog pauses then continues, "Now about my three wishes."

"Doth mine deaf ears deceiveth me? Three; Thou art down by ONE, frog!" Gonzo laughs as he holds up a finger, but a smiling Kermit turns the weirdo's hand away.

"Oh no, no; I never actually WISHED to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

"Uh...I did?" Gonzo ask dumbstruck. He pauses then his jaw drop. The frog's right, the weirdo did helped his new friends out...and without a wish even! Gonzo turns into a mule while saying, "Boy...I feel like a mule." Glaring at Kermit, he snaps, "All right you bad-Ee-aw!-frog, but no more free-aw!-bees-aw!"

"Fair deal," Kermit remarks with a shrug.

The others sat back to relax while Rowlf said to Kermit, "I wonder what wishes that you can pick, Kermit."

"Very difficult," Ludo grunts a bit.

"Just make sure to pick the right wish."

"Yeah, picking a wish is a toughie." Kermit said thoughtfully. What will the frog wish for? Turning to Gonzo who is sitting on a branch nearby, he ask, "Gonzo, what would you wish for?"

"Wait, really?" Gonzo ask, caught off guard by the question. "Wow...no one ever asked me that question before. They just make wishes and I got back into the lamp. Well, to tell you the truth." The weirdo pause then sighs, "Aww, on second thought, never mind. You wouldn't want to hear about it."

"Come on, tell us, man!" Rizzo insists to Gonzo in concern.

"Tell us, we won't laugh even if it's joke." Fozzie said in agreement.

"Better tell them, Gonzo." Didymus said to Gonzo in concern. "It's best to let it out."

Gonzo sighs while answering, "Freedom."

"Wait, you mean...you are a prisoner?" Kermit ask in shock while holding up Gonzo's lamp. The weirdo is indeed a prisoner in his own home?

"Comes with the job," Gonzo grew big as his voice booms, "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" He then shrinks down to go back into his lamp while speaking with a squeak, "Itty bitty living space."

"Wow; that must be terrible for you." Rowlf said in sadness and pity.

"You see, Gonzo has been trapped in that lamp for a lot of years now." JJ explains to Kermit's group with a sigh. "He has been hoping for freedom but so far, no dice."

Gonzo came out of the lamp while saying, "Yeah, JJ is right. Why, I would do whatever it takes to be free. Not to go! Poof! What do you need? Poof, what do you need? Poof! What do you need?" The weirdo poofs in and out of the group to demonstrate what he has to go through all his life. "I want to be my own master. That is one thing that is greater than all the magic and all the treasures all over!'

Kermit in concern ask, "Good grief, Gonzo. How did you become a Genie in the first place?"

"Well...it's not a pretty story...but, I'll tell it anyway. I was once the most popular daredevil in the world...until I got captured by a strange circus ringmaster named Professor Screw-Eyes, who bound me to the Lamp and revealed his true identity to me...He called himself the Goblin King. He was my first and meanest Master. He could change himself into anyone or anything. He's an evil Sorcerer!"

"But he can't still be alive." Rizzo said, stunned by the revelation. After all, the Goblin King couldn't still be alive, right?

"He'd have to be ancient." Kermit said in agreement. After all, the only way that the Goblin King would still be alive if he was immortal or something.

"Yeah, older than King Fozzie, even."

Gonzo groans, "Yes, except his first wish...if you can call it a wish, was to live forever, unless a certain item of his broke."

"Wow...good wisher." Rizzo said in surprise.

"No...bad wisher, who you don't know." Then Gonzo started sobbing. "He made me do the worst things!"

"Like what?" Kermit ask in concern. What did this Goblin King made Gonzo do that the weirdo regrets granting wishes of?

Gonzo, sniffling, "Did you ever hear of Equestria; it was the most famous fantasy realm on Earth until the Goblin King couldn't get reservations...then DOWN she went. Okay, not really. I send the place into an alternative reality to save it from the Goblin King's wrath but he doesn't know that! And poor Fiction Earth...Bald Mountain would have never blown its top, if the Goblin King hadn't blown his."

"Well what are you worried about, Gonzo? He used up all of his wishes." Rizzo points out to Gonzo. After all, since the Goblin King used up all his wishes, there's no reason to worry about him anymore, right?

"All of them? Oh yeah, sure. He used up all of his wishes, all right."

"Well that's good news and-."

Gonzo interrupts Rizzo frantically, "NO! Don't you get it? That's the point. The Goblin King has...unlimited wishes because he has...a magic talisman. That's what gives him all his powers. And when he puts it on the Lamp, he gets as many wishes as he wants. Now do you see why I'm a little jumpy?"

Rizzo cringes a bit. If this Goblin King were to use that talisman on the lamp again...then the rat got an idea as he said, "Hey, Kermit. I got an idea. For your first wish, you should wish for the talisman."

Kermit frowns as he said, "Rizzo, that talisman gave Gonzo nothing but trouble. I won't wish for that thing."

Gonzo, sighing in relief, agrees while saying, "Thank you Kermit for listening to my story and not falling into temptation. Because THAT is the one wish I will never grant. You gotta steal it from him yourself...and good luck trying."

"So how can you be free?"

"There's only one way to get out of this, and that is if my Master wishes me out. Aside from the Goblin King, you're my first master, and I hope you got what it takes."

Kermit pauses a bit, then smiles as he said, "I'll do it. I'll set you free."

Gonzo roll his eyes while saying drying, "Oh, yeah sure." His head transforms into Snoopy's head as if saying that the frog is lying. Kermit pokes him in the nose, changing him back.

"No really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Kermit insists as he held a hand out to Gonzo. He comment, "The only reason I don't wish you free right now is because it would ruin the script and make the final fight with Jareth anti-climatic."

Gonzo hesitates then smiles while shaking Kermit's hand. If anyone could free him forever, it could be the frog.

"Well...here's hoping. All right," Gonzo said with a nod.

"Make sure not to break that promise, Kermit." Didymus said seriously. "It is never a good idea to break an idea to Gonzo."

"Right, otherwise, who knows what could happen?" Sabrina asks in concern.

"Well, all right, time to make some magic!" Gonzo exclaims. He turns into a magician and throw cards around before changing back. "Now then, Kermit, what is it that you want the most?"

Kermit rubs the back of his head while saying, "First off...there's this girl!"

Gonzo make a buzzing noise while holding up a sign with a crossed over love symbol. He remarks, "Wrong! Didn't I say that I can't make anyone fall in love?"

"I know, I know! But you should've seen this girl!"

"If you called Miss Piggy a girl," Rizzo chuckles a bit. "More like next month's supper; Ha ha ha!"

Kermit glares at Rizzo before continuing, "Miss Piggy is smart, fun and..."

"Pretty?" Bunsen guesses to Kermit in amusement.

"Beautiful! She has these great eyes, this amazing hair; and when she smiles...wow."

"Ah mi," Gonzo spoke in French as we see him in a settling of a French restaurant with Rizzo, Bunsen, Beaker, Rowlf and Fozzie having sodas, "C'est L'amour."

"I can see why you would want to be with this pig." JJ said to Kermit with a smile. "You truly do love her."

"Yes. Unfortunately, she is also the princess. Heck, to even have a chance with her, I would have to be..." Kermit stops as his eyes widen in realization. Perhaps there's a way to be with Miss Piggy after all! Turning to Gonzo, he asks, "Hey, Gonzo; Any chance that you could turn me into a prince?"

"Let's see..." Gonzo said as he took a book from out of nowhere and looks through it. "Chicken ala king!" The weirdo pulls out a rubber chicken with a crown on. "Nah, too much feathers."

Gonzo got rid of the chicken before reading, "Irken a'la King." The weirdo pulls Zim out of that book, much to the Irken's confusion.

"Hey, where is Zim?" Invader Zim demands angrily before Gonzo got rid of him quickly.

"Next: Caesar Salad." Gonzo screams as a hand with a dagger came out of the book, trying to stab the weirdo, "GAH; Et tu Brute?"

Once the dagger is gone, Gonzo finds the page that he's looking for while saying, "Found it! To make a prince," The weirdo grins as he flies to Kermit while asking, "Well, is that an official wish? You know the word!"

"Gonzo, I wish you to not only make me a prince but to give me some disguises for my friends!" Kermit exclaims to Gonzo in determination.

"ALL RIGHT," Gonzo laughs as he turns into Arsenio Hall, making the woof noises. Soon a bunch of wardrobe equipment appears. Speaking like a fashion consultant, the weirdo asks, "Okay, who did your clothes anyhow; totally lame; these clothes; they say last century; Time to give you something this year!"

Gonzo made some measurements quickly, covering Kermit with some tape, making him frown before getting rid of it.

"Now hand me my cuff links." Kermit said to Gonzo

"Yes, sir." Gonzo said as he gave a pair of cuff links to Kermit. The frog then begins to sing a song.

Kermit: _**And straighten my tie**_

Gonzo made a tie appears on Kermit as he helps straighten it.

_**Just drench me in rich cologne**__**  
**__**And don't ask me why**_

Gonzo throw some cologne onto his master, making Kermit cough as a result.

_**Go on and pluck me a boutonniere**_

As Fozzie get a flower from nearby to help out, the bear sings along.

Fozzie: _**You're movin' up and walkin' on air**_

Fozzie got rid of the flower as the frog kept on singing.

Kermit: _**Steppin' out with a star**__**  
**__**And feelin' high**_

Kermit dances over to the other clothes with Gonzo's help.

_**Come polish my wing tips**__**  
**__**And call for the car**_

Gonzo turns into a whistle and blow out to off scene. Kermit got onto a log while the song continues.

_**I'll sweep her right off her feet**__**  
**__**Wherever we are**_

Gonzo then made some princely clothes appear while singing now.

Gonzo: _**A satin collar and velvet vest**_**!**

Kermit: _**I never settle for second best**__**  
**__**Steppin' out with star**__**  
**__**Sad times: bye-bye!**_

Bunsen tosses a banjo to Fozzie as the bear begins to play a tune on it. Kermit put the vest on.

_**Have I got style**_

Kermit then put one foot into the black pants.

_**Have I got taste**_

Kermit then put his other foot into the pants then put the things on; Gonzo, Sabrina and some of the others turn to give the frog some privacy.

_**On someone else I swear**__**  
**__**This savoir faire**__**  
**__**Would be such a waste.**_

Kermit tries to zip up his pants while Fozzie kept on playing. Once the frog is gone, he put on the black shoes. Kermit then dances onto the log while singing some more.

_**Come toss me my top hat**_

"Yes, of course!" Bunsen said as he grabs a top hat for Kermit for him to wear.

_**I'm ready to fly**_

Bunsen toss the hat to Kermit who puts it on.

_**Bustin' into the upper crust**__**  
**__**As easy as pie!**_

Kermit got onto another log to put his jacket on.

_**Just watch my dreams come true**__**  
**__**This was somethin' I was born to do**_

Looking into a mirror, Kermit gave out a smile. He can't wait to win Miss Piggy's heart!

_**Steppin' out with a star**__**  
**__**That star is you!**_

Kermit can imagine Miss Piggy in the mirror for a brief second or two before she disappear. The frog then did a 'la-la-eds' while dancing with a hat rack, pretending that it was Miss Piggy.

"Good." Ludo grunts while Fozzie turns a big lamp on, getting some lamp into the area.

Kermit begins to dance with his own shadow. On the next 'la-la' part, the frog is surprised as the shadow dances on its own. The others also look surprised and/or confused. Fozzie turns the lamp off as he sings.

Fozzie: _**Have you got class?**_

Kermit: _**Have I got class!**_

Fozzie: _**Have you got chic**_**?**

Kermit: _**Have I got chic!**_

Fozzie: _**To think that you and me were nobody**__**  
**__**Why only last week!**_

"Guys, smile!" Gonzo exclaims while holding up a camera. Kermit and his pals pose to let the genie get a picture of him. Gonzo laughs as the frog twirl, jumping onto the flying machine.

Kermit: (jumps) _**I'm ready to fly**_

The flying machine's ejector seat went up, sending Kermit into the air before landing on the sand.

"Kermit, you all right," Sabrina ask as the others came over to help Kermit up.

"At least I can try." Kermit said sheepishly. He fixes himself up as the song is drawing to a close.

_**Just watch my dreams come true**__**  
**__**This is somethin' I was born to do**_

Now everyone begins to dance as the ones who can speak finish up the song.

All: _**Steppin' out with a star**__**  
**__**Bye bad times**__**  
**__**Steppin' out with a star**__**  
**__**Hey good times**__**  
**__**Steppin' out with a star**__**  
**__**And feelin' high**__**  
**__**Yeah!**_

Once the song is over, Kermit looks into the mirror. Gonzo laughs while saying, "Oh yeah, we're cooking now!"

"Yeah," Fozzie exclaims while looking into the mirror, then looks puzzled, "When one is you again?"

"I'm on the left." Kermit points out to Fozzie with a sigh. "I'm the prince here, not you."

"Oh, right, right."

"Now for the bear," Gonzo spoke in turning towards Fozzie as the next part of granting Kermit's wish to disguise his friends along with himself. "Okay Fozzie, you like telling jokes, so I gotta sample them, so...Hit ME with one of your BEST joke shots!" He open his arms in wanting the bear to give him his best shot of a funny joke.

"Wow, what an odd and puzzling request! If I may say so, you just might go to pieces! Wocka Wocka!" Fozzie spoke out in responding to the question and thrown one that he just came up with.

There was a sudden gunshot noise in the distance as Gonzo held his chest suddenly. "Ohhhh, that one nailed me right in the gut! Oooohhh," The weirdo was acting out some pain before falling backwards, lying in almost being out of it.

"Wooh, what happened?" Rowlf came over to see if the genie was okay or not.

"That joke's a killer." Gonzo mutters out his words, almost sounding like he was dying from it.

"Wait. You mean that it was that good?" Kermit ask puzzled, was Gonzo saying that was so funny that he was about to die.

"No...it's a killer...because it's so bad." Gonzo remarks off in his pretend death-scene before shooting up, good as new. "But from taking a hit like that, I think I can help solve the bear's problem for not only his own disguise, but to help 'improve' his jokes!" The genie state that he'll have to make sure that Fozzie's is perfect for Kermit's prince wish.

"Oh don't make such a fuss about it; I'm as perfect as a perfect bear can be in all seasons to greet. Even on Christmas, Wocka Wocka," Fozzie wave off in stating that he's as perfect as ever while getting away with another bad joke gag.

Then another gunshot noise was heard while Gonzo was pretending to take the shot again. "Ohhhh, I better hurry up before he literally drops the Da-BOMB on me!" The weirdo was really feeling those impacts, but fear came to realization as Fozzie had another joke to tell.

"Gee, if I was da bomb, I be the Bear Bomb! Wocka Wocka!" Fozzie exclaim in thinking on what he be before stating how popular he be as the mean man.

Then there was a big 'boom' sound that knocked Gonzo right off his spot to fall flat on the ground. "Ohhhh, there it was, the bomb of all killer jokes that gone bad!" Gonzo remorses off in feeling that such jokes, if they were used as a weapon, be a deadly force to go against.

"Wow, if Fozzie's jokes were that powerful as his best, then he should have gone from comedian to secret weapon!" Rizzo exclaim in seeing just how powerful Fozzie's jokes were.

"The day one of Fozzie's jokes end up helping us on close second counts in some big crisis, then Heaven only knows if invisible audience claps to apply to the bear." Rowlf proclaim that the day Fozzie's joke helps the group out, maybe something unexpected will happen. But hey, you never can tell.

Gonzo zaps and gave some clothes to Fozzie, Rowlf, JJ and Sabrina. The redmagician smiles while saying to his girlfriend, "Looking good, Sabrina."

"Thanks." Sabrina remarks with a giggle. "You ain't so bad yourself."

"Now it's time for some transportation. Excuse me, rat boy? Come over here will you?" Gonzo ask Rizzo with a smile.

"Oh no; don't you dare!" Rizzo protests as he tries to hide behind Beaker. Unfortunately, Gonzo zaps the rat, forcing him over.

Kermit is now on a game show set behind a podium with the words 'Kermit' on it. Gonzo, in a game show like voice, spoke, "Kermit the Frog, what better way to enter Muppetgrabah then on your brand new…camel!" The weirdo zaps Rizzo, changing him into a camel that gave an annoyed spit. "Watch it, they spit."

"Uhh, forgive me, but I doubt that would impress the princess." Bunsen said in concern while Beaker beeps in agreement.

"Hmm, you're right. That isn't going to work. Hang on." Gonzo zaps Rizzo again, changing him into a beautiful stallion, "No, no, not a chance. Now hang on..."

Gonzo zaps Rizzo like mad, trying to figure out what transportation give Kermit, changing the poor rat into a lot of animals, as well as a car, before he changes back into a rat.

"Geez; mind stop doing that," Rizzo groans a bit.

"Yes, the rat needs to be turned into something big and gallant." Didymus remarks with a nod.

"Ah ha; Sir Didymus; you gave me an idea!" Gonzo exclaims with widened eyes. "All right, time for this rat to become...huge!"

Gonzo zaps Rizzo very hard. Soon the rat yelps as he turns into one huge elephant that land on Beaker, crushing the poor guy and making him yelp.

"Beaker, stop fooling around with the elephant!" Bunsen chuckles to Beaker who is trying to escape the weight of Rizzo.

"Well, talk about your storage! Check out the trunk! Wocka wocka," Fozzie laughs a bit (Gonzo is wearing ear plugs to avoid that bad joke in time).

Rizzo looks into a puddle of water and saw his new form. The new elephant scream, "Gah! I'm a freak!" The rat frantically rushes over to a climb and climbs it, only for the tree to bend over due to how heavy he is now.

"Wow, you look good." Rowlf comments to Rizzo who is hanging onto the tree while glancing at his friends upside down.

"Rizzo big." Ludo remarks with a grunt.

"Okay, Kermit got the outfits for himself and his pals, he got the elephant, but we are not done yet, ladies and gentle-yolks!" Gonzo laughs as everyone, including the annoyed Rizzo, watch him shoot fireworks right out of the oasis. "Prepare yourself, Kermit, we will make you A STAR!"

Author's note  
Looks like Kermit is on his way to become a prince to impress Miss Piggy but Jareth is up to no good again. In the next chapter, the Goblin King's plans are interrupted by the new prince's arrival. But will anyone, even Miss Piggy, be impressed? Read, review and suggest!

The new song in the middle in this chapter comes from _Labyrinth_.

The laughing at the word 'Mufasa' in the oasis scene came from _The Lion King_.

Gonzo's explanation on how he became a genie has references to _We're Back! A Dinosaur Story_, _DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp_, _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ and _Fantasia_.

Gonzo turning his head into Snoopy's is a reference to how the beagle will be Pinocchio in one of my fanmakes of the Disney film with the puppet in it.

Gonzo pulling out Zim from the book is a reference that the Irken will play Sebastian in another future fanmake of the Little Mermaid series.

The second song and the identify problem after that came from _The Great Muppet Caper__._


	8. Chapter 8: Prince Diarmaid

Author's note  
Once again, Unknown, Billy Arratoon, suggestions accepted. But please! No more suggestions for a sequel to 'Cupcakes'. It's too gore and sick for me and I will never go anywhere near it, got it?

Chapter 8: Prince Diarmaid

Sam at the palace plays with some toys, having no luck in getting Miss Piggy to find a suitor. He stack a lot of toys as high as he goes, one of them is a monstrous pony called the Demon Pony.

Once Sam is done by putting the last toy on top, he smiles in triumph. None of the toys fall! The eagle sat down in triumph and happiness. At least something good happened all day.

"Sam!" A familiar voice yells, causing all the toys to fall down, much to Sam's dismay. He saw Jareth coming in with Hoggle, who is holding a scroll, and Pepe. The Goblin King said, "Good news! I have found it, the solution to help the problem with Miss Piggy."

"The problem with Miss Piggy, okay!" Pepe repeats while getting onto a throne arm.

"Oh, really," Sam ask while looking for crackers, much to Pepe's worry. The eagle is a bit hopeful. Perhaps Jareth has found a way to solve this suitor problem after all!

"Yes, all in that scroll. Hoggle, if you be so kind," Jareth said while motioning to Hoggle.

Hoggle opens the scroll before he begins to read it, "Ahem; 'if the suitor for Princess Piggy not found by the appointed day, then her guardian must choose for her'."

Sam, finding the crackers, is about to give one to a horrified Pepe but the prawn sighs in relief as the eagle with a frown pulls them back. Sam said, "I do not think that's a good idea. Piggy hates those suitors. How can I choose someone she ates?" Pepe of course yelps as the sultan shoves the crackers into his mouth anyway. Hoggle chuckles as the prawn swallow the salty things once more.

"Relax, I have found another solution." Jareth said before motioning to Hoggle to continue on reading.

Hoggle sighs while he goes back to read the scroll, "'If the suitor cannot be found, then the princess must marry...'" The dwarf pauses as if not sure if he wants to continue or not. Jareth looks at the said scroll and smirks as if finding something interesting.

"Well, well, this is interesting."

"What? Who," Sam ask Jareth and Hoggle; The eagle is anxious to know what the rest of the scroll has said.

"The pig must marry...the royal vizier!" Jareth exclaims with a smirk. "I believe that is me; How fortunate!"

"Wait, you sure? I am positive that only a prince could marry Piggy. I am sure of..."

Sam was about to take a look at the scroll but Jareth push both it and Hoggle away before forcing the eagle into his seat. As the Goblin King got his staff said, the villain said, "I believe desperate times call for desperate measures."

Jareth uses his scepter's power to put Sam under his control once more. The eyes give out the hypnotic wave as the eagle said, "Desperate...measures."

"You will order Miss Piggy to marry me..."

"I will...order Miss Piggy to..." Sam pauses then snaps out of his trance, then gave a puzzled look to Jareth. "Hold it. You are too old, don't you think?"

Jareth in annoyance forces his staff's power onto Sam again while ordering, "Miss Piggy will marry me!"

"Miss Piggy...will..." Before Sam would finish, a trumpet fanfare is heard, snapping him out of it. "Wait, what's that? Where is that music coming from?"

"Huh. It's coming from outside." Hoggle said in amazement as he turns to the fact that the music is coming from the balcony. Sam, out of curiosity, rushes over to the balcony itself that overlooks Muppetgrabah. The eagle laughs as something is coming down the streets as if someone important is about to arrive.

"Jareth! Hoggle! You must come here at once!"

Jareth, annoyed that his hypnosis plan is delayed for now, goes over to the balcony with Hoggle and Pepe. The four now saw a parade coming down the street being lead by a major. Of course, it's really Gonzo, unknown to anyone but the ones in the parade itself.

As the parade continues, a song is played for the crowd.

Marchers: **_Make way for Prince Diarmaid!_**

The folks, including those that the Muppet heroes met so far, turn to see the parade. Singing swordsmen came down the street while throwing swords.

Swordsmen: _**Say hey! It's Prince Diarmaid!**_

Harlem girls throw flowers onto the ground. The disguised Gonzo mingle with the crowd as he begins to sing.

Gonzo: _**Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,**__**  
**__**Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,**__**  
**__**Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!**_

_**Make way, here he comes,**__**  
**__**Ring bells, bang the drums.**__**  
**__**You're gonna love this guy**_

Gonzo pounds on Long John's stomach, much to his confusion, before holding the pirate and points. Everyone now see Rizzo going through down with Prince Diarmaid on his back along with Fozzie, Rowlf, Bunsen and Beaker. Ludo is walking on the left side of the new elephant with JJ and Sabrina riding him while Sir Didymus is riding Ambrosius on his right.

Kermit shows off whatever shiny teeth he got to the ground as the song continues.

_**Prince Diarmaid, fabulous he, Diarmaid Henson!**__**  
**__**Genuflect, show some respect**__**  
**__**Down on one knee**_

Gonzo uses his powers to force the monsters to bow to the so-called prince. Sweetums looks up and is confused to see Rizzo winking at him.

_**Now try your best to stay calm**__**  
**__**Brush up your Sunday Salaam**_

Pepe and Hoggle dance to the music but stops upon seeing Jareth glaring at them in annoyance.

_**And come and meet his spectacular coterie.**_

Gonzo grab a few bystanders and make like a wheelbarrow, getting the folks over Rizzo and to Kermit. They stand on each other's shoulder while shaking the frog's hand.

_**Prince Diarmaid, mighty is he, Diarmaid Henson!**__**  
**__**Strong as ten regular men, definitely**_

The men fell onto Kermit. But Gonzo zaps the frog, allowing him to lift them up. Gonzo turns into an old man while whispering to Bobby Benson.

_**He faced the galloping hordes**_

Gonzo turns into a little girl swinging a sword while singing to the Baby Band.

_**A hundred bad guys with swords**_

Now Gonzo turns into a big guy while grabbing the Country Trio.

_**Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Diarmaid!**_

Miss Piggy came out onto her own parade to see what's going on. Servants arrive while carrying golden camels.

Servants: _**He's got seventy-five golden camels**_**!**

Gonzo, dressed like a parade announcer, ask eagerly, "Wow, June, don't they look lovely?" Now we see women on floats next to beautiful peacocks.

Women: _**Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three**_**!**

Gonzo, now a woman parade announcer, appears while saying, "Great, Tom! Those feathers, I love them!" We see servants carrying a gorilla parade balloon down the street.

Gonzo: _**When it comes to exotic type mammals**_

Gonzo turns into animals, first a leopard then a goat, while singing to Elmo and Zoe who are watching the parade.

_**Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you**_

As Gonzo disappears, Elmo and Zoe laughs in delight.

Chorus: _**It's a world class menagerie!**_

Gonzo now appears as a harem girls while singing with Skeeter, Annie Sue and Miss Mousey who are on a balcony as well.

Gonzo and the girls: _**Prince Diarmaid, Handsome is he, Diarmaid Henson!**__**  
**__**There's no question this Diarmaid's alluring**__**  
**__**That physique, how can I speak**__**  
**__**Never ordinary, never boring**_

Kermit smiles while trying to flex to the girls. Gonzo zaps the frog to give him big muscles, much to the amazement and awe of the harem girls. Miss Piggy, watching from her own balcony, wasn't impressed of course.

_**Weak at the knee, yah**__**  
**__**Everything about the man just plain impresses**__**  
**__**Well, get on out in that square**__**  
**__**He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder**__**  
**__**Adjust your veil and prepare**__**  
**__**He's about to pull my heart asunder**__**  
**__**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Diarmaid!**__**  
**__**And I absolutely love the way he dresses!**_

Kermit, with a smile, throw kisses to the girls making them faint. Miss Piggy on the other hand scoffs while heading back into the palace. That prince is so not going to win her over.

Meanwhile, the servants held up monkeys on trees while they continue with the song.

Chorus: _**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!**_

The monsters dance like fools while singing along.

Monsters: _**He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!**_

Kermit's group throws coins onto the streets that cause the citizens to grab them like crazy.

Chorus: _**And to view them, he charges no fee!**_

Citizens: _**He's generous, so generous**_

Chorus: _**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!**__**  
**__**(Proud to work for him)**__**  
**__**They bow to his whim, love serving him**__**  
**__**They're just lousy with loyalty to Diarmaid! Prince Diarmaid!**_

Sam grins as he heads over to the throne room doors to allow 'Diarmaid' entry. Of course, Jareth blocks the way while smirking devilishly. His smirk didn't last long as the doors flew open open, crushing him and Pepe in the progress. Hoggle was able to get out of the way in time.

The parade with Rizzo leading the way came into the throne room while the song goes on.

_**Prince Diarmaid!**__**  
**__**Amorous he! Diarmaid Henson**_**!**

Gonzo slides down Rizzo's trunk before landing near Sam, hugging him while singing.

Gonzo: _**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!**_

The doors soon open as we saw a growling Jareth getting himself freed while Pepe look almost crushed to death. The disguised genie dances with Sam as the song is almost over.

_**And that, good people, is why**__**  
**__**He got dolled up and dropped by**_

The chorus, getting closer to the end, sang the stuff that Kermit has got with his prince wish.

Chorus: _**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**__**  
**__**With his bears and lions**__**  
**__**A brass band and more**__**  
**__**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**__**  
**__**His birds that warble on key**_

The chorus sang the final line while Gonzo flies back into his lamp quickly.

_**Make way for Prince Diarmaid!**_

The song is now over as Kermit's group got into the flying machine with Bunsen and Beaker flying them to Sam. Jareth and the guards force everything but Kermit's group and Rizzo out of the room. The room is nearly empty as the Goblin King slams the doors close while frowning.

"My, my, I am impressed!" Sam exclaims while applauding Kermit. "For once, that is a good number."

"Thanks." Kermit said in a deep voice. After all, he doesn't want Sweetums and the guards to recognize him. "Sam, I have come from faraway wishing for the hand of Princess Piggy in marriage."

"Right, right, Prince Diarmaid of Henson! I am delighted to meet you! And who are the others?"

"Yes of course, allow me. This is my royal jester 'Frank Oz'." Kermit said while introducing Fozzie who grins while in the disguise that Gonzo made for him.

"Boy, for a royal palace, it musta been a royal budget cost for paint jobs and window curtains! Wocka Wocka!" Fozzie spoke a joke towards Sam which even though the joke was weak, his bowtie rotated to make a silly appearance and noise.

"Ho-ho, for some reason, I thought that was a bad joke, but I find you funny! Amazing! You can turn in worst jokes into something truly laughable! Remarkable even," Sam the Eagle exclaim, surprised by how good he found Fozzie funny while the magical bowtie help make the bear's dream of being funny in people's eyes a reality.

"Remarkable, even when he does say one good joke from that magical bowtie, he saved his bacon from having a bad joke be covered by a funny gag," Rowlf whisper to Kermit in seeing how good Fozzie's cover up so no one will remember the bear that tells bad jokes.

Kermit continues the introductions while motioning to Rowlf, "This is Ace Yu."

"I am a world famous musician that carries an electric keyboard that can adapt to anything from rock to classic piano instruments. Allow me to demonstrate!" Rowlf exclaims as he begins to play the piano. The dog then begins to sign.

Rowlf: _**Well it will take an awful lot of clouds**__**  
**__**To rain on my parade**__**  
**__**I've got a brand new phone**__**  
**__**To call my own**__**  
**__**And all the bills to pay**__**  
**__**I'm so glad as hay**__**  
**__**We're dogging it**_

Fozzie, JJ, Sabrina, Ambrosius: _**Woof! Woof! Woof!**_

Kermit's group (minus Kermit, Beaker, Ludo and Ambrosius): _**Now he don't mind if people**__**  
**__**Call him lazy**_

Ambrosius: _**Woof! Woof**_**!**

Mentioned Muppets, JJ and Sabrina: _**If he don't see no highway his way**__**  
**__**Now that's just lazy**_

Rowlf: _**You know that we could just pass the day away**__**  
**__**Just barking up a tree**_

Ambrosius barks to Hoggle, startling him in the progress.

_**It's the life for me**__**  
**__**We're dogging it**_

Mentioned Muppets, JJ and Sabrina: _**Woof! Woof! Woof!**__**  
**__**Now when you look at that doggone man o' man**__**  
**__**You say she-bop-she-bop-she-bam-de-bam**__**  
**__**You got 'im in a-**__**  
**__**To hack them in their master plan**__**  
**__**My, my, my**_

Rowlf: _**I got a real cool meal with the lady luck**__**  
**__**I got the creeps and smiles with just a buck**__**  
**__**I've got the rhythm and I'm living it up**__**  
**__**Because I'm**_

All: _**Fine, fine, fine**_

Rowlf: _**If you want to hear, let's make it clear**__**  
**__**I wish you all the best**__**  
**__**Filled with happiness**__**  
**__**We're dogging it**_

Mentioned Muppets, JJ and Sabrina: _**Woof! Woof! Woof!**__**  
**__**He's doggin' it**__**  
**__**Woof! Woof! Woof!**_

Rowlf: _**We're dogging it**_

Ambrosius pants a bit while looking at Rowlf

Mentioned Muppets, JJ and Sabrina: _**They've dogged it**_

Rowlf: _**And you know we could pass the day away**_

All: _**My, my, my**_

Once the song is over, most of the group howls in.

"I must say, you are indeed the finest musician I've come to lay my eyes upon! Why I practically felt like 'shaking my tail feathers' at that time," Sam the Eagle exclaim that Rowlf's music was so good, he felt like he wanted to go in there to join the musical fun.

"Thanks!" Rowlf exclaims with a grin.

"Okay, this redmagician is my magician JJ and with him is his assistant and girlfriend Sabrina." Kermit said while motioning to JJ and Sabrina who bows to Sam. He turns to Ludo while adding, "This big guy is my bodyguard Ludo."

"Ludo...friend," Ludo grunts a bit.

"And I am Sir Didymus, Prince Diarmaid's trusted knight." Didymus said while bowing to Sam. He motions to Ambrosius while continuing, "This is my loyal steed, Ambrosius."

"Of course, of course; ahem, allow me to introduce you to my own servants." Sam said while motioning to the frowning Jareth and the concerned Hoggle. "This is Jareth, my vizier, and his dwarf assistant Hoggle. They are happy to see you of course."

"Delighted," Jareth remarks dryly. Odd, for some reason, the Goblin King finds the frog and his friends familiar. And that weirdo from before...he goes up to Kermit while saying, "Ahem, I think I should tell you Prince Dorkmaid..."

"Prince Diarmaid." Kermit corrects Jareth with a nod.

"Geez, got trouble with princes' names," Fozzie ask Jareth with a smile. "I guess you got 'dorks' on the brains; Wocka wocka!"

Sam laughs despite the bad jokes. Jareth roll his eyes while saying, "Fine. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to..."

"I must say, this is a very interesting device." Sam said in awe while glancing at the flying machine.

"It's a flying machine, my dear Sultan." Bunsen said with a smile. "If you wish, Beaker and I will give you a quick flight."

"Is that so? Well, if it's all right...Diarmaid, may I..."

"Of course, no trouble at all; Bunsen, Beaker, help the sultan into the flying machine." Kermit said with a smile. Bunsen and Beaker helps Sam into the flying machine, the eagle prepares himself for some fun.

Beaker, beeping as usual, got in and prepares the flying machine. Bunsen got in as well while saying, "Best to hang on. This is one very wild ride."

Of course, Jareth uses his staff, with Pepe on top of the thing, to pit the flying machine down. He isn't about let some 'prince' gets in his way of controlling the throne now! The Goblin King protests, "Sam, I must protest! This is..."

"Jareth, as much as I hate to be a weirdo as the next person, for once, lighten up and have some fun!" Sam snaps to Jareth sternly. The eagle then kicks the vizier's staff away, freeing the flying machine as he, Bunsen and Beaker flew off. The impact ends up sending Pepe falling down the staff and slamming right onto the floor as a result.

Sam laughs in delight as Bunsen and Beaker flies him all over the place. The others watch on as JJ remarks, "Looks like Sam is enjoying himself."

"I agree. Oh, Ludo, be careful." Sabrina advises Ludo who dodges the flying machine in time. "Look out, Rizzo!"

Sabrina's warning came too late as the trio flew underneath Rizzo, causing him to yelp in alarm. The new elephant scowls, "Hey, watch it!"

The wild flight continues on. Jareth frowns at Kermit and some of his group. They look familiar somehow but where have he seen them before? Going up to the frog in suspicion, Jareth ask, "Out of curiosity, where did you say you were from?"

"Right, you never told us." Hoggle said with a nod.

"A lot further than you've travelled, I bet." Kermit said with a smile.

"Try me." Jareth remarks dryly, finding Kermit's answer hard to believe.

Suddenly the group saw the fking machine heading to the group, causing them to duck in time. Sam laughs, "Look out, Pepe!" The eagle said this as he, Bunsen and Beaker are heading right towards Pepe.

"Ay caramba!" Pepe screams as he runs off with the flying machine chasing him. "Get lost, okay? Scam, shoo, shoo! Get out of here!"

The flying machine flew past Pepe making him sigh in relief. Unfortunately, the king prawn wasn't watching where he was going causing him to crash right into a pillar. Pepe fell to the floor, looking dizzy as Mini-Sams in flying machines circle his head while repeating, 'have a cracker, have a cracker!'

"Gang away, we're coming in for a landing! Watch, Jareth!" Sam laughs. The ride is almost over. The flying machine soon lands on the floor. The eagle, laughing still, got out. "I got to say, that is the greatest fun even for a strict bird like myself!"

"Well, at least you're having fun." Hoggle said to Sam before gulping as Jareth scowls at him.

"Beaker seems to have gotten dizzy by what happened." Bunsen chuckles. Sure enough, Beaker beeps dizzily as he goes over to Rizzo before fainting right onto the elephant.

"I must say, this Prince Dermaid is an impressive youth! As well as a prince," Sam remarks with a chuckle. He then whispers to Jareth, "Who knows? We could be lucky and you wouldn't have to Marry Piggy after all."

"Sam, I must protest again. I do not trust this frog at all." Jareth snaps harshly to Sam.

"Ridiculous; if there's one thing that I pride myself in and that's my excellent judge of character!"

"Excellent judge of character, right, sure." Pepe remarks sarcastically, recovering from what happened while dusting himself off. The prawn snaps in annoyance, "NOT!"

As the conversion continues, no one saw Miss Piggy coming into the room to see the new prince. Sam smiles while saying, "Yes, I'm certain that Piggy will like this one!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that I will like Miss Piggy!" Kermit, not noticing Miss Piggy, remarks with a smile. He can't wait to see the pig again!

Of course, Kermit's friends notice Miss Piggy, with Fozzie speaking up in worry, "Uh, Kermit?"

"Wait a moment! Listen, I must speak on the pig's behalf!" Jareth exclaims furiously. Of course, hearing that has made Miss Piggy angry. She is upset that these folks are speaking like they are the only ones to decide for her. "This frog prince isn't different from the others! Why, what makes him think that he's worthy of the princess?"

"Uh, Kermit; we must tell you something." Didymus said in worry while pointing to Miss Piggy. Of course, Sam, Jareth and Kermit continue their conversion and not see the pig getting upset. Hoggle, who notices, gulps as he goes to hide behind a pillar. This won't be pretty.

Kermit pushes Jareth a bit as, still not seeing the princess, he said boastfully, "Come on. Have you forgotten who I am? I am Prince Diarmaid of Henson! Why, let the pig meet me! I will sweep her off her feet in no time!"

"How dare you!" Miss Piggy scowls furiously, getting the three males' attention at last. The pig is upset. "All of you! Standing here while deciding my future? I am not a prize pig to be won here!"

With that, Miss Piggy turns out of the room, much to Kermit's shock, Jareth's annoyance and Sam's embarrassment. Looks like that didn't end well at all.

"Hoo boy," Kermit mumbles before whispering to his pals, "Why didn't you tell me that Piggy was watching?"

"We tried to." JJ said with a sigh. Looks like winning Miss Piggy over will be difficult than one can imagine.

"Look, try not to worry about Miss Piggy. She will need time to cool down. Meanwhile, allow me to give you my home as your home for a while." Sam insists as he takes Kermit and his 'servants' away to give them the tour.

Jareth narrows his eyes at the 'new prince' as he snarls, "I believe it's time for Prince Dorkmaid to say goodbye..."

"Uh oh," Hoggle gulps as he saw the angry glare on Jareth's face. When the Goblin King gets like that, someone's life is about to be gone!

Author's note  
Not good. Miss Piggy is upset at the new 'prince' while Jareth wants to kill him. In the next chapter, Kermit works to win his love over on a flying machine ride while Gonzo tries to get him to tell Miss Piggy the truth. But will the ride works and what happens when the pig suspects something? Read, review and suggest.

The Demon Pony as one of the toys is a reference to Ben Mare (Twilight Sparkle's OC boyfriend) being the Beast in my Beauty Unicorn and the Demon Pony series.

Diarmaid, Kermit's prince name, involves the frog. After all, the name Kermit is derivative from that name which means 'without envy'. Henson came from Kermit's creator and voice actor Jim Henson.

Frank Oz was once Fozzie's voice actor.

Ace Yu is the name of the dog detective hero of the Muppet special _Dog City _which became a Jim Henson live-action/animated series. Rowlf co-star in the special.

The song sung by Rowlf came from 'The Muppets at Walt Disney World'.


	9. Chapter 9: The Muppet Date

Chapter 9: The Muppet Date

It was nighttime as Miss Piggy is at her balcony, watching the stars in sadness. She misses the frog that she met in the marketplace and now the pig has a prince wanting her hand now.

Down below, Kermit is with his friends, the frog looks concerned. How will he win Miss Piggy's heart now? She won't even talk to him at all!

"Now what, everyone," Kermit ask his friends with a sigh. "Piggy won't even talk to me. Oh, what was I thinking when I made this stupid prince wish anyway?"

"You probably should've gotten the hint that Miss Piggy doesn't want to be forced into marriage by the princes she has thrown out by now." Rowlf comments to Kermit while playing his piano a bit. "Sometimes, winning that stubborn pig over ain't easy."

"Neither is comedy." Fozzie comments with a nod.

Rizzo meanwhile is trying to open a bag of chips but they kept ripping and spilling the chips out each time. The new elephant groans, "Aww man! These new elephant hands make this hard!" The former rat tosses the empty bag into a pile nearby.

Bunsen, JJ and Sabrina watch as Gonzo is playing a game of checkers with Beaker. The weirdo nods while saying, "Okay, your move, Beaker."

"All right, concentrate, Beaker." Bunsen advises Beaker who beeps a bit. The assistant pauses to think then made a lot of moves, causing all the black pieces to be knocked off the floor.

"Hey, good move." JJ said impressed with Beaker's win in the checkers game.

"Yeah, very nice," Gonzo said with a nod. He turns into Rodney Dangerfield while groaning, "How about that? I'm losing to a lab assistant."

Beaker beeps happily for his win. Sabrina in concern said, "Guys, I need Kermit needs our help right now."

"Yeah, Gonzo; I really need your help." Kermit said to Gonzo in concern. "What can I do about Piggy?"

"Hmmm, make friends?" Ludo asks Kermit curiously, making a guess on that choice.

"Noooo, I need something better than that."

Gonzo turns into Jack Nicholson as he goes over to Kermit, holding him by the shoulder while saying, "Here's the deal, Sparky. You want to court the piglet; you got to be a straight shooter." The weirdo waves a hand as a gunshot is heard. "Dig it?"

"Uh, what," Kermit ask puzzled, not sure what Gonzo means.

Gonzo, turning back to normal, got a blackboard out while wearing a mortar on his head. The weirdo points to some words while saying, "Tell her the..." He flips the backboard over to show the back. "...TRUTH!"

"I can't!" Kermit protests as he kicks the blackboard away. "I mean, I can't tell Miss Piggy the truth! If I did tell her that I was really that street toad that she met...the pig would laugh at me. Or worst, she could tell Sam and get me thrown out of the palace or arrested!"

"Kermit, I agree with Gonzo on this one." Didymus said seriously. "It's best to tell Miss Piggy the truth. Even if you ended up getting banned from seeing the pig, at least she would respect your honesty."

"Right, who knows? Miss Piggy may not tell the sultan if she does figure it out." Sabrina said in agreement. "Just do the right thing and come clean now."

"Right, the pig would end up getting angry if she found out other way. Trust me, I know when a pig like the princess can get angry." Rowlf remarks with a nod. It's true. Miss Piggy is a tough fighter. If she finds out another way that Kermit isn't whom he claims to be...hoo boy, watch out!

"I still say that Miss Piggy would laugh at me if I do tell her." Kermit remarks while putting his hat back on.

Suddenly his hat turns into Gonzo who lights up like a lamp while laughing, "Ha ha ha! Come on, girls love it when guys make them laugh!" Kermit groans as he pulls on the weirdo's chain, turning the light off.

Gonzo turns back to normal, holding Kermit's hat while saying, "Kermit, to be real, I say that you should be yourself."

"I can't! That's the last thing that I want to be!" Kermit snaps while putting his hat back on. "All right, I am heading out to see Miss Piggy. When I do so, I'm going to act smooth, cool and confident. So...how do I look?" The frog demonstrates what he's going to do once he runs into the princess.

"Just...like a prince."

Kermit got into the flying machine. Bunsen and Beaker got into and begins flying themselves and their friend to Miss Piggy's balcony.

* * *

Miss Piggy sighs in depression while sitting on her bed with Animal nearby. Hopefully that prince would leave by morning without any humiliation or violence.

"Miss Piggy!" A familiar voice calls from the balcony. Miss Piggy turns to the window leading outside as Animal growls viciously upon hearing the voice itself.

"Yeah, who is it?" Miss Piggy ask curiously, wondering who is outside that wants to talk to her.

Outside, Kermit got out of the flying machine as Bunsen and Beaker flew into hiding. The frog spoke up, "It's me, Prince..." The frog then clears his voice, disguising it again, "Wait, I mean, it's me, Prince Diarmaid of Henson."

Miss Piggy pushes through the shades of the window, looking at the disguised prince in annoyance. Can't this guy take a hint? She doesn't want to see him! The jerk is like the other princes who wanted her hand!

"Oh brother, go away! I don't want to see you!" Miss Piggy snaps at Kermit while going back into her room. That should convince the 'prince' to scam already.

"Wait, Piggy! Please, give me a chance!" Kermit, in his normal voice, pleads as he walks forward in hopes to talk to Miss Piggy. Looks like the frog will have to say the truth after all. Suddenly, the 'prince' hops back because Animal pounces at him, backing him to the balcony edge, "Whoa, nice animal thing. Nice boy!"

"Bad prince, leave Piggy alone!" Animal growls as he bites at Kermit, making him got onto the railing, "Bad prince!"

"Easy, boy, shoo!"

Below, as Bunsen and Beaker watch, Gonzo flew up as he asks, "Hey guys, how is Kermit doing?"

"Well, let's put it this way..." Bunsen said. Beaker makes a cutting motion near his neck while doing a slashing noise making the weirdo slaps his forehead in concern, "...not good."

"Ugh!"

Animal growls some more on the balcony; Kermit took his head off as he tries to use it to brush the Muppet away. The frog said, "Nice boy, down animal thing."

"My name is Animal," Animal growls at Kermit as he pounces to the frog whose dodges him.

Miss Piggy peeks out the window to see if the frog prince is gone by now. Of course, the pig looks puzzled as he saw him without his hat on. Weird, something is familiar about that prince...and those eyes of his...

"Wait, Animal, down!" Miss Piggy exclaims as she goes up to Animal who stops his attacking. Glancing at Kermit, the pig ask, "Say, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Gah! I mean, who, me? Why no way!" Kermit exclaims with a nervous gulp. Miss Piggy must've recognized him. The frog put his hat off while trying to convince his love that she is mistaking him for someone else.

"Are you sure? I think you remind me of another frog whom I met at the marketplace not some time ago."

"Oh, the marketplace? Nah, ridiculous! I got servants who go to that place for me! So there's no way that you could've met me then, yeah."

During the whole thing, a bee is buzzing around Kermit while he tries to swat it away. The pest is making the frog's attempt to win Miss Piggy over difficult!

"No...I guess I was wrong." Miss Piggy said with a sigh. Perhaps she was wrong, perhaps this prince isn't the frog whom Jareth claims to have sentenced to death last night.

The bee spoke quietly to Kermit. Of course, the 'bee' itself is actually Gonzo who whispers, "Come on, enough about you, El Kermito! Talk about her!" The weirdo wants to at least help him win the pig over before he ends up blowing it forever.

"What?" Kermit ask Gonzo in concern. If his weirdo friend has any advice for him, now is the time for him to tell the frog.

"Tell her that she's smart, pretty, the hair, fun and the eyes! Just pick any feature!"

"Right, uh, Piggy; you are very...uh..."

Gonzo helps out by giving out some suggestions, "Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!"

"Punctual," Kermit exclaims, taking the last suggestion that Gonzo has said.

"Punctual?" Miss Piggy asks in both shock and anger.

"Oops, sorry," Gonzo said to Kermit sheepishly, realizing that 'punctual' isn't the right to word around someone like Miss Piggy.

"I mean beautiful!" Kermit exclaims quickly to Miss Piggy.

"Very nice recovery."

Miss Piggy pauses as if doing some sort of thinking. She then smiles to Kermit and goes over to him in a interesting sorta way. The pig said, "Well, I'm rich too."

"Oh yeah," Kermit said with a grin; Looks like he was able to win Miss Piggy over after all.

"The pig whose is the adopted niece of Sam the Eagle, the sultan of Muppetgrabah."

"Of course, I know."

As Miss Piggy got closer to the 'prince', she giggles, "One that any prince would ever want."

"Yeah, a prince just liked me." Kermit said happily; Looks like he's truly winning the pig over. Of course, what the false prince didn't know is that she has set a trap for him...and he has unknowingly taken the bait!

Gonzo, realizing what Miss Piggy is doing, yells out to Kermit, "Warning, warning! It's a trap, it's a trap!"

"Right, a prince liked you," Miss Piggy said while putting one finger on Kermit's chest, making her way up. Unfortunately, the angry pig then pulls the frog's hat over his head. "As well as any other stuffed, swaggering jerk that I've met!"

Miss Piggy has unknowingly hit Gonzo, causing him to dive bomb downward while his behind is on fire and is dressed like a bee pilot. The weirdo exclaims in alarm, "Mayday, mayday!"

"Wait, Piggy, please!" Kermit pleads to Miss Piggy who begins to storm off. Not good, he is about to lose his chance of being with the pig forever!

"Oh, go jump off the balcony, El Toado!" Miss Piggy snaps to Kermit. The frog cringes, feeling a bit emotional hurt by the comment. Now what?

"Stop her, stop her!" Gonzo, who recovered and buzz around Kermit quickly, exclaims. "Shall I sting her and see what happens?"

"No, now buzz off!" Kermit snaps to Gonzo in annoyance. His chances with Miss Piggy are going out the window and off the balcony and the weirdo is making things worst!

"Fine, I can take a hint. Don't forget; 'Bee' yourself."

Gonzo flies back into his lamp that is under Kermit's hat. The frog groans, hiding the said lamp while scowling, "Oh, yeah, right!"

"What did you say?" Miss Piggy snaps as she turns back to Kermit in annoyance, thinking that the frog was talking to her. He was speaking out loud when 'Diarmaid' was snapping at Gonzo a few seconds ago!

"Uh, you're right!" Kermit exclaims quickly. Miss Piggy looks puzzled while Kermit gave a disappointed sigh. "Why did I have to go and think of you as only a prize? You should be allowed to make your own choices." Kermit got onto the balcony rail making Miss Piggy and Animal look at each other confused. "I guess I should go. Bye now."

Kermit hops off the edge. Miss Piggy gasps as she exclaims, "Wait, don't!"

But then, Kermit poke his heads up over the edge while asking, "Huh? What? What?"

"What? How...?" Miss Piggy asks in surprise. She looks over the balcony's edge and saw that 'Prince Diarmaid' has landed right in the flying machine where Bunsen and Beaker are at. "How are you doing that?"

"Miss Piggy, allow me to introduce Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker who is running the flying machine that I am now standing in."

"Greetings, Princess Piggy." Bunsen said as the flying machine flew up. The scientist and Beaker shakes hands with Miss Piggy. "It is quite a great honor to meet you." Beaker beeps in agreement.

"Well, they look nice, I will admit that." Miss Piggy said with a smile.

"Why, thank you."

"Say, how about I give you a ride?" Kermit ask Miss Piggy with a thoughtful smile. "I mean, we can leave the palace and see the world. What do you say?"

"Oh, not sure," Miss Piggy said in concern while glancing at the flying machine itself. "Is it safe?"

"Sure! Do you trust me?"

Miss Piggy's eyes widen surprise. The pig has heard those words before...from a certain frog before his arrest and 'death' the other day! Could it be?

"What?" Miss Piggy ask the 'prince' in concern.

"Do you trust me?" Kermit ask while holding out his hand. This made Miss Piggy more suspicious since the same frog did the same thing before. The pig smirks while taking the said hand.

"Yes."

"Climb aboard." Bunsen insists as Kermit helps Miss Piggy into the flying machine. As the passengers sat down, the scientist said, "All right, time to take off, Beaker."

Beaker beeps as he and Bunsen flew the machine up and away, Miss Piggy turns to see Animal on the balcony watching her go in confusion.

Miss Piggy smiles in amazement and happiness as Bunsen and Beaker flew her and Kermit over the palace wall while heading into the night sky. The frog held the pig as he begins to sing.

Kermit: _**I can show you the world**__**  
**__**Shining, shimmering, splendid.**__**  
**__**Tell me princess, now when did you last**__**  
**__**Let your heart decide**_**?**

As the flying machine flies through town, Beaker takes a flower from a vase before giving it to Kermit. The frog grins as he gave the flower to Miss Piggy, making her smile at this.

_**I can open your eyes**__**  
**__**Take you wonder by wonder**__**  
**__**Over, sideways, and under**__**  
**__**On a flying machine ride**_

The flying machine goes through different directions before heading into the clouds.

_**A whole new world!**__**  
**__**A new fantastic point of view**__**  
**__**No one to tell us no**__**  
**__**Or where to go**__**  
**__**Or say we're only dreaming**_

As Muppetgrah disappear from sight with Bunsen and Beaker flying away with their passengers, the smiling Miss Piggy sang.

Miss Piggy: _**A whole new world**__**  
**__**A dazzling place I never knew**__**  
**__**But when I'm way up here**__**  
**__**It's crystal clear**__**  
**__**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_**!**

The couple caught some circles as the flying machine circle the things, giving them a swirly look.

Kermit: _**Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**_

Miss Piggy: _**Unbelievable sights**_

As Bunsen and Beaker flew through a bunch of birds, including the Forcryingoutloud Bird who saw the group and screams out in shock, "For crying out loud!"

_**Indescribable feeling**__**  
**__**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

Bunsen goes into a somersault and a few flips, sending Kermit and Miss Piggy into a freefall. The scientist caught them in time.

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

Soon Kermit and Miss Piggy flew above the clouds and right near the stars. The pig closes her eyes as the song continues.

_**A whole new world!**_

Kermit: _**Don't you dare close your eyes.**_

Miss Piggy: _**An hundred thousands things to see**_

Kermit: _**Hold your breath-it gets better!**_

Miss Piggy: _**I'm like a shooting star,**__**  
**__**I've come so far**__**  
**__**I can't go back to where I used to be!**_

The flying machine now flies over to a river and right to the great pyramids. The couple waves at a worker named Droop who is working on the sphinx. The creature saw them and is confused enough to lose his focus. Drop ends up breaking the nose's front right off.

Kermit: _**A whole new world!**_

Miss Piggy: _**Every turn a surprise**_

Kermit: _**With new horizons to pursue**_

Miss Piggy: _**Every moment, red-lette**_**r.**

The flying machine now flies by some passing horses in a field. They stop so that Miss Piggy can pet one.

Both: _**I'll chase them anywhere**__**  
**__**There's time to spare**__**  
**__**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

As the group now heads through Ancient Greece, Kermit grabs an apple from a tree and roll it down his arm before Miss Piggy caught it. This causes the pig to smiles. Now she's certain that this 'prince' is the frog from the market!

Kermit: _**A whole new wo**_**rld**

Miss Piggy: (smiling) _**A whole new world**_

Kermit: _**That's where we'll be**_

Miss Piggy: _**That's where we'll be**_

Kermit: _**A thrilling chase**_

Miss Piggy: _**A wondrous place**_

Both: _**For you and me!**_

The flying machine flew over the lake with the moon in its reflection while Kermit held onto Miss Piggy. Yes, this is a romantic moment. And it's about to get better.

* * *

Bunsen a while later convert his flying machine to have a dance floor in the back. This allows Kermit and Miss Piggy to dance on a dance floor as a chorus begins to sing.

Chorus: _**The first time you see her**__**  
**__**No bolt from the blue**_

Miss Piggy: (smiles) _**Just something so quiet**__**  
**__**That's waiting for you**_

Chorus: _**With no one to tell you**__**  
**__**Where you've got to go**_

Miss Piggy: _**The first time it happens**__**  
**__**You know...**_

As the two look at each other lovingly, Kermit begins to sing next.

Kermit: _**The first time you see her**__**  
**__**No magical change**__**  
**__**No angels appearing**__**  
**__**No dreams to arrange**_

Chorus: _**Just warmer and colder**__**  
**__**Than springtime or snow**_

Kermit: _**The first time it happens**__**  
**__**You know...**_

Kermit and Miss Piggy now twirl across the dance floor.

Chorus: _**And so you fall**__**  
**__**And how complete it is**__**  
**__**And for each new moment that it lasts**__**  
**__**How sweet it is**_

Kermit: _**The first time together**__**  
**__**How simple, how rare**_

Miss Piggy: _**And just when you thought**__**  
**__**You'd forgot how to care**_

While Beaker was flying the machine, Bunsen smiles as he watch Kermit and Miss Piggy on the dance floor.

Kermit: _**And though you feel much more**__**  
**__**Than you'd dare to s**_**how**

All: _**The first time it happens**__**  
**__**You know..**_**.**

The couple swirl so much, causing Miss Piggy to unknowingly let Kermit know, causing him to hit the driver seat. The frog smiles while saying, "Wow! She is fantastic!"

The chorus kept on with the singing as Miss Piggy sang some more.

Chorus: _**The first time you see her**__**  
**__**No magical change**_

Miss Piggy, not minding that she isn't dancing with Kermit right now, kept on with the dancing.

_**No angels appearing**__**  
**__**No dreams to arrange**_

The chorus lift the giggling pig up as the song continues.

_**Just warmer and colder**__**  
**__**Than springtime or snow**__**  
**__**The first time it happens**__**  
**__**You know...**_

"Great number, guys!" Kermit comments to Bunsen and Beaker. Soon many dancers continue on as Miss Piggy did the tango. The pig laughs as she dances with a lot of dancers who took turns in dancing with the pig.

Miss Piggy is now in another chorus dancer's arms while being passed from one dancer to another.

_**Aaaaaaah!**__**  
**__**Aaaaaaaah!**_

_**And just when you thought**__**  
**__**You'd forgot how to care**_

Background Singers: _**And for the first time**__**  
**__**And for the first time**_

The chorus singers take Miss Piggy to a table. They tape dance as Kermit, Bunsen and Beaker watch Miss Piggy dancing while having fun.

"All right," Miss Piggy giggles while she tape dance happily. The trio and chorus clap and snap along with her.

"Amazing," Bunsen comments as Miss Piggy laughs for those clapping for her; as the song is almost over, the chorus begins to carry her away.

Chorus: _**The first time it happens**_

A waiter jumps over Miss Piggy while dancing like a loon.

_**You'll know when it happens**__**  
**__**And truly there's a whole new world**__**  
**__**The first time it happens**_

Beaker saw Kermit's jaw dropping as he look dazed at the scene. Bunsen with a chuckle put the frog's own jaw back into place.

_**The first time it happens**_

Miss Piggy giggle while passing many chorus singers who finish the song up.

_**The first time it happens**__**  
**__**You know**_**!**

Once the song is over, everyone on the flying machine applauds for both Kermit and Miss Piggy. Once more, another great number!

* * *

The group lands on a rooftop in China as they watch Chinese fireworks go off into the sky. Miss Piggy smiles while saying, This whole night was so...magical."

"Oh yeah," Kermit said with a happy sigh while day dreaming. Everything is turning out fine. The pig grins while having an idea. If this frog isn't who she thinks he is, then 'Diarmaid' wouldn't know what she's talking about.

"You know; what a shame. Rizzo should've been here. He would have loved it."

"What, you kidding? Rizzo hates fireworks. In fact, he doesn't like flying much as well."

"Kermit, no," Bunsen gasps as Beaker beeps in alarm but it's too late. Kermit saw Miss Piggy's upset look making him yelp in alarm. The pig has set up another trap and once again, the frog has fallen for it since he, as a real prince, wouldn't know who Rizzo is.

"Wait, err, what I meant to say is...well…" Kermit begins to say nervously but the frog is dumbstruck. He doesn't know what to say, "Hoo boy."

Miss Piggy, frowning, removes Kermit's head, revealing himself while snapping, "Figures! You are that frog whom I met in the marketplace!"

"Wait, Piggy, I'm sorry!"

"What, you think that I was a foolish pig, that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Well, hello!" Kermit exclaims to Miss Piggy with a nervous chuckle.

"Hello? The other night when you were taken away, you didn't even say goodbye!" Miss Piggy snaps to Kermit with a frown.

"Piggy, you're being silly!"

"Oh, I'm being silly? You're the one who was being silly! You lied and pretended to be a prince!"

"Wait, wait, Piggy," Kermit exclaims in worry as he saw that the pig is looking like she's about to walk off the flying machine. How can Miss Piggy since the pig is too far away from home? "Let me explain. Yes, I am the frog you met in the marketplace, I am. But I really am a prince!"

"Yeah right," Miss Piggy groans in annoyance.

"Awww, come on, Piggy! Please, don't go! I'm sorry, please, please, I'm sorry!"

"Kermit!"

"Please, please, please!" Kermit pleads to the annoyed Miss Piggy.

"Kermie," Miss Piggy exclaims to Kermit in annoyance.

"Please?"

"Kermit?"

"PLEASE!" Kermit yells out to Miss Piggy frantically.

"Kermit," Miss Piggy, Bunsen and Beaker exclaims at once, causing the pig to stop what he's doing.

"Huh, what?"

"Oh brother, you're over-acting." Miss Piggy groans to Kermit in embarrassment.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kermit ask Miss Piggy in confusion, not sure what the pig meant.

"Over-acting, you're hamming it up. Brother and you said that I did that when I did it before."

"No, I am not over-acting. I am trying to save this story if you don't mind!"

"That's what I did before! The least that you can do is save your performance!" Miss Piggy snaps right back to Kermit.

"Come on, like you I was doing 800 different emotions!" Kermit exclaims to Miss Piggy desperately.

"At least try doing one of them right," Miss Piggy scowls a bit at what Kermit's doing.

"Bah! At least I got a better career unlike you did!"

"Come on, I know all about your so-called career!"

"Oh, I don't need this lousy sand trap!" Kermit snaps to Miss Piggy in annoyance.

"Well, didn't think you need a sand trap at all!" Miss Piggy snaps at Kermit right back during this argument.

"Well, you're just..."

"You can just..."

"I will walk!" Kermit exclaims furiously.

"Right, walk, just..." Miss Piggy stops as he saw Kermit looking away in sadness and misery. The pig felt bad as she asks, "Kermie? Are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm doing my best here. Now I know how you feel..."

"Yes, I know you are. Sorry."

"Ahem, we better get back to the fanmake." Bunsen points out to his friends that the trio still got a fanmake to work on here. As far as the audience knows, this is just filler to them.

"Right, all right." Kermit said while recovering a bit. He then goes back to the fanmake at hand. "Piggy, I didn't say you are foolish! I was hoping that you don't figure it out! Gah, that isn't what I meant!"

"Who are you? Tell me the truth." Miss Piggy demands to Kermit more than she asks.

"The truth..."

Kermit turns to his pals who look worried; Looks like the jig is up. Bunsen said, "Best to confess, Kermit." Beaker beeps in agreement. Perhaps it's best for the frog to tell the truth. It can't get any worst noe, can it?

"The truth; Okay, the truth is..." Kermit said while trying to think what up to say. "I...dressed like a commoner sometimes to escape the pressure of royal life!" Bunsen and Beaker slaps their own foreheads in annoyance. Once again, the frog has lied. "But trust me, I really am a prince!"

Miss Piggy pauses yet looks confused. But she bought the excuse while asking, "Okay, why didn't you say anything before?"

"To be honest, if you think about it, royals going out into the city in disgust; pretty dumb, don't you think?"

"Well, not that dumb."

Miss Piggy happily flicks the feather on Kermit's hat a bit while cuddling up with him. The pig smiles while hugging the pig as Bunsen and Beaker watch on mystied; Looks like he got off on that one; But for how long?

Author's note  
All right. Kermit has won Miss Piggy's heart but once again he has lied to keep up his cover. How long will this go on? In the next chapter, as the couple gets back, Jareth makes his next move as he tried to have Kermit killed! Who will save the frog? And will the Goblin King be stopped in time before he hypnotizes Sam into making Miss Piggy marry the villain?

Jareth: And what will happen when I find out the identify of that fake?

Me: Right. Also, another song from _Labyrinth _which shows Jareth's past. Read, review and suggest.

The second song in this chapter, along with the argument about Kermit's lying, is from _The Great Muppet Caper _though the argument is in reverse and some parts had been removed).


	10. Chapter 10: Jareth's Murder Attempt

Chapter 10: Jareth's Murder Attempt

After the firework display, Kermit takes Miss Piggy back home. Bunsen and Beaker stops their flying machine near the balcony edge to let the princess get off.

"Goodnight...my handsome frog prince." Miss Piggy said to Kermit as he looks back from his position below the balcony railing.

"Same to you, my beautiful princess," Kermit said to Miss Piggy. Both look at each other with smiles. The frog 'prince' is leaning up to his love.

Bunsen with a smirk nudges Beaker who made the flying machine go higher. As a result, Kermit ends up kissing Miss Piggy, much to their surprise. Still, the two close eyes and enjoy their kiss with love in their hearts.

Once the kiss is done, the couple part lips as Miss Piggy heads back to her room. The pig made a seductive smile to the frog before going in.

As Miss Piggy is out of sight, Kermit cheers, "YAHOO!" The frog fall back and off of the flying machine, his two friends manage to fly down to catch him in time.

"Careful, Kermit." Bunsen chuckles as the flying machine descends until the trio lands on the ground. "You almost hurt yourself there."

Kermit looks up at the sky, putting his hands behind his head while saying, "I know, Bunsen. But...for the first time in my life, things have turned out all right."

"Seize him!" A familiar voice yells out. Without warning, Kermit yelps as a bunch of hands grab the frog, pulling him to the ground. To the frog's shock, those said hands belong to Sweetums and his guards.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Uncle Deadly quickly put a gag around Kermit's mouth to keep him from yelling further. Sweetums exclaims eagerly, "Aha! This will teach you to try to pose a threat to the royal family, you criminal prince!"

"Rizzo, guys!" Kermit protests with his voice muffled. To his shock, the frog saw Fozzie, Rowlf, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius, JJ and Sabrina in a cage nearby while Rizzo and Ludo are tied up in a net to a tree.

"Why are you doing this?" Sabrina asks the monster guards in shock and horror.

"They claimed that Kermit is posing a real danger to the royals!" JJ exclaims to Sabrina in concern. "I think those guys are either being stupid or they were tricked!"

"Keep him still!" Sweetums orders the monsters while Behemoth and Angel Marie use chains and shackles to tie the captured frog up.

"Quickly, let's get some help, Beaker!" Bunsen exclaims in alarm. But before he and Beaker would go get some help, Mulch grabs the two and pins them to the ground.

Just then, Kermit heard a sinister chuckle, causing him to look up to see Jareth coming forward while saying, "It appears that you have outgrown your welcome, Prince Dorkmaid. You will not endanger the royals anymore." The frog muffles in anger. That evil vizier must've convinced the guards that he is a threat! As Jareth leaves, he adds, "Make sure that the frog is never found by any of his allies who could endanger Muppetgrabah."

Big Mean Carl hits Kermit on the head, knocking hte frog right out.

* * *

The monsters took the frog to a cliff near an ocean away from Muppetgrabah before dropping him. Sweetums remarks, "Good! At least now, we have saved Muppetgrabah from a major threat!"

Kermit fell into the ocean below. The frog woke up as he tries to move. Unfortunately, the chains on his feet are tied to big rocks that are near the ocean floor. The frog has got to escape before he's a goner!

Just then, Kermit's hat floats up as he spot something: the lamp is there! He can summon Gonzo to save him! The frog tries to swim over to the lamp but the chains and rocks are difficult to do so. Soon, Kermit lost consciousness once more as he fell to the ocean floor, about to meet his demise.

But as luck would have it, the lamp got unsettled by the movement as it came out of the hand and right into Kermit's hand. The frog unconsciously rubs it, causing the thing to shine once more.

Soon Genie came out with a bath brush, rubber ducky and night cap, apparently taking a bath when this happened. The weirdo begins to sing while squeaking the said rubber ducky.

Gonzo: _**Rubber Ducky, you're the one,**__**  
**__**You make bathtime lots of fun,**__**  
**__**Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you**_

Gonzo then realizes he's in the ocean, which makes him yelp.

"Wait a second! I'm in the ocean! Worst...I'm out of character!" Gonzo exclaim in panic, before changing into a weirdo version of a mermaid. He sings another song.

_**The seaweed is always greener**__**  
**__**In somebody else's lake**__**  
**__**You dream about going up there**__**  
**__**But that is a big mistake**__**  
**__**Just look at the world around you**__**  
**__**Right here on the ocean floor**__**  
**__**Such wonderful things surround you**__**  
**__**What more is you lookin' for?**_

_**Under the sea**__**  
**__**Under the sea**__**  
**__**Darling it's better**__**  
**__**Down where it's wetter**__**  
**__**Take it from me**_

"Aww what's the use, it ALSO figures! I try to take a bath, there's a rub at my lamp? Gonzo signed in seeing what's going on here while squeezing his rubber-ducky. "If that don't rhyme, I don't know what will. Ha-chacha-chachachachaaa..." Once again, the genie did a little 'giggle' dance on that last part before getting back to business, "Kermit?"

Gonzo turns and gasps as he saw Kermit on the ocean floor unconscious. The weirdo swim over to him while exclaiming, "Kermit, wake up! Kermit," It doesn't look good. The frog is unconscious and is going to drown soon.

"Wait! How can a frog drown in the water, they're water-creatures aren't they?" Gonzo ask puzzled from rethinking for a moment.

Suddenly, a sign stretched out which had a message that Gonzo read.

"'It's cause his mouth is gagged to prevent any breathing, whether air or water'." Gonzo read the message slowly, but then yelp in that realization, "Oh no! I never knew frogs had to breathe water to survive!"

The sign changed to read out 'Well duh?' on it in stating that's precisely the point before zooming out.

"I gotta do something, but I don't know Tom, Dick and Harry!" Gonzo panic out in not having a clue about what he should do.

"Hey Gonzo," Suddenly from behind Gonzo, he actually did see a three-headed monster named Tom, Dick and Harry, swimming in a scuba-tank gear while passing through the area.

"Oh hey Tom, Dick and Harry," Gonzo replied casual in not finding a simple friend going through while actually knowing the person. Turning back to Kermit, the weirdo exclaims, "Kermit, don't try to cheat me this time! If you want me to save you this time, you gotta make a wish! It's easy! Just say 'Gonzo, I wish you to save me'. Okay?"

Gonzo looks worried as Kermit didn't respond. The frog frantically grabs his master and shakes while yelling, "Kermit, come on!"

Soon the frog's head nods up and down. That's all that Gonzo needs to hear.

"I'll take that nodding from a head, a yes! Lucky thing, the rules never said about if a genie makes a suggestion and if the master nods 'yes' to it, it's a wish to be granted!" Gonzo exclaim in seeing that he got the unconscious Kermit to agree on a wish to save him & his friends from a watery grave.

Gonzo made a siren alarm as he duck under a spot to reveal a submarine in the shape of his feature head on the front while inside that said sub, was a multiple of Gonzos working around the clock with a red siren lights going off.

"Status report," A captain Gonzo ask his crew from wanting some results here.

"Sir, the men are trying to keep the sub stable." A Gonzo crew member came up to report the situation of their sub.

"And the rescue," Captain Gonzo ask about Kermit in need of rescue.

"We've secured them, but there's a problem." Another Gonzo crew member appears from showing their sub's hands carefully bringing the nearly drowned in, however...

"What's the problem, mister Gonzo?" Captain Gonzo ask his second crew member in what the problem is now.

"The engines and propeller turbines are covered in seaweed, captain!" This crew member respond while showing on screen, that more Gonzo engineers are in a situation to clean the engines that are messed up with seaweed.

"That means we're trapped at the bottom of the ocean with no way chance to return to the surface!" Another Gonzo sailor responds in hearing this news, no engines working means they can't leave.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Another Gonzo sailor stood up to wave himself panicky that the crew's gonna die at the bottom of the ocean.

"Pull yourself together, mate!" The Gonzo Captain came up, shook the deluded sailor, even slapping some sense back into him before the captain look to his crew. "There's only one way to get out of this mess, we launch...The Cannonball Propeller Maneuver!" The captain himself made a very serious face in what they gotta do now.

"Gaaugh," The crew gasps and mutter some words in fear of what their captain was dare asking to do.

"Captain; that's madness," A Gonzo chief came up to talk some sense to such a plan.

"If we do that, there's no telling what could happen!" A Gonzo navigator approaches in telling the captain of such risk was high.

"It's do or die men! Lives are at stake!" Captain Gonzo declare with a determined face to his crew, not just their lives, but the life of his master hangs in the balance of this risky gamble.

"Countdown to Cannonball Launching," A Gonzo sailor spoke in starting the countdown to unleash their project weapon to hopefully save everyone.

At this moment, one Gonzo Sailor was writing on a scroll, using an ink feather pen that was clearly the journalist, "'Dear Sally. If I don't make it out alive, please tell Johnny & Henry to be good & to eat plenty of vegetables. Also, please return a borrowed suit from Mr. Loan before he bills me. I love you all.'" The Gonzo Journalist himself signs from being done, fearing if he doesn't make it, the weirdo has a note for his family.

"5...4...3...2...1," A Gonzo sailor stared at the ticking clock as it reached zero while making a beeping noise of being set up.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE," The Gonzo captain held his left hand to signal the start of their gamble of life or die, the chance to go for freedom from this ocean deep to the fresh air of the world!

Outside, at the bottom of the submarine, a cannon was sticking out to point-blank at the ocean floor. With a mighty explosion, it shot the sub along with Kermit upwards and out of the water. Good news, the frog were coughing up a storm as they were settled on dry land while the submarine crash on a side away from the team; Then came out Captain Gonzo & his crew.

"Gentlemen, well done; Diiiiiis-Miss," Captain Gonzo report out to which his crew salute before they all vanished with the genie now checking up on his pal. "Geez, that was close! Don't do that to me again!"

"Gonzo, well, I..." Kermit begins to say in amazement. The frog must've rubbed the lamp and summoned Gonzo in time. The frog smiles as he hugs the weirdo while saying, "Thanks."

"Well, gee, I'm starting to you like." Gonzo said as he picks up Kermit as the two flew back to Muppetgrabah and the palace. "Of course, I am not expecting you to want me to pick out any curtains."

* * *

Miss Piggy brushes her hair while humming to the song that she and Kermit sang on her date. The pig is unaware of what happened to the one she loves.

Just then, Miss Piggy heard a knock at the door, causing her to say in a sing-songy voice, _**"Come on in!"**_

"Piggy..." Miss Piggy turns to see Sam coming into the room. How odd, the eagle appears to be acting oddly, but the pig is too happy of her new found happiness to notice at first.

"Sam!" Miss Piggy giggles while getting up from her hair and twirling around. "I have a great time tonight. I was so happy."

"Good to hear that. I got good news; I have picked out a new suitor for you."

"Err, what?"

"You will marry Jareht." Sam answers oddly. The other door of the room opens up as Miss Piggy gasps upon seeing a smirking Jareth with Pepe on his shoulder. Hoggle is nearby looking worried. With 'Prince Diarmaid' out of the way (or so the Goblin King has thought), the vizier proceeded in hypnotizing the sultan to have Miss Piggy marry that evil monster!

Miss Piggy gasps as Jareth remarks, "Well, I knew that you would be speechless. But then again, that's what I want in a wife anyway."

"I will never marry you!" Miss Piggy snaps angrily to Jareth before turning to the hypnotized Sam. "Sam, I want to marry Prince Diarmaid!"

"But the frog and his friends had left!" Hoggle explains to Miss Piggy. That isn't the truth of course, but the dwarf is forced to lie by Jareth.

"Right, better get used to having me as a husband. Your guardian has spoken." Jareth said evilly to Miss Piggy. It looks like the villain has won.

"Oh really; Better check your crystal ball because I think it's broken, wocka wocka!" A familiar voice snaps while making a joke at the same time. Everyone turns to see, to Miss Piggy's happiness, Hoggle's surprise and relief, and Jareth and Pepe's shock, Kermit and his friends near the balcony doorway in an upset way.

"Prince Diarmaid!" Miss Piggy and Hoggle exclaim in happiness and surprise, the last part is from the dwarf.

"What? How in the world did..." Pepe begins to exclaim in shock but quickly correct himself. "I mean...okay?"

"Well, this is a surprise! I thought you all left!" Jareth exclaims to Kermit's group in more shock. He could've sworn that he himself have ordered Sweetums and his guards to do away with them!

"How about telling them the truth, Jareth?" Kermit demands as he and his pals walk up to the surprised Jareth. "You tricked the guards into trying to kill me!"

"Right, then got them to tie us up in the desert so that the sun would burn us all up by morning!" Fozzie remarks to Jareth. It turns out, the Goblin King has ordered the others tied up in the desert in hopes that the sun would get rid of them as they wouldn't escape. "If it weren't for Kermit who escaped his needless death, we would've been goners!"

"What? That is ridiculous, Sam! They are obviously lying!" Jareth insists while using the staff on Sam to hypnotize the eagle some more.

"Obviously lying," Sam said in a trance.

"Kermit, the staff," Sir Didymus mumbles to Kermit; Jareth obviously didn't hide the staff well enough as sure enough the frog saw what his friend just saw: the swirling in the staff's eyes itself. That's enough to clue Kermit in as to what's going on.

"Oh good grief, Sam, what is wrong with you," Miss Piggy ask Sam, shocked that the eagle is siding with Jareth!

"Let me to show you!" Kermit exclaims quickly. He uses his tongue to grab the staff away from Jareth. Before the shocked villain would stop him, the frog smashes the top of the staff onto the floor, destroying it in the progress.

Sam blinks his eyes, snapping out of it while exclaiming, "What? What's going on?"

"You were being controlled, that's what happened!" JJ exclaims to Sam sternly.

"Right, all this time, Jareth was controlling you with this!" Kermit explains while using the remains of Jareth's staff to the shocked Sam.

"What?" Sam asks in shock and anger upon seeing the destroyed staff. All this time, his trusted adviser was hypnotizing him? Turning to the worried Jareth, the eagle snaps, "Jareth, oh...you traitor!"

"Wait, hold on, all can be explained." Jareth said as he, Hoggle and Pepe find themselves backing away from the advancing heroes. Not good. The Goblin King has been exposed as a traitor; no one is falling for his lies ever again, not even Sam.

"I don't think they will fall for it this time, Jareth." Hoggle said to Jareth in both worry and relief. The dwarf is relieved that the Goblin King is exposed as the traitor as he is. Unfortunately, Hoggle realizes that now, he is going to be arrested for being Jareth's minion along with Pepe!

"Guards, guards," Sam roars furiously.

Pepe decides to drop the whole charade now. There's no point in doing so now. The prawn groans, "Ay caramba, looks like we're dead, okay? May as well get a grave for us, Jareth; we are burying ourselves in it."

"The prawn can speak normally?" Rowlf ask in surprise upon hearin Pepe speak.

"Yeah, I guess he didn't before because Pepe was being 'shellfish'. Wocka, wocka," Fozzie laughs a bit at the bad joke.

"Not now, Fozzie!"

Jareth couldn't believe it. Everything that he has worked for is now ruined and foiled! But suddenly, the Goblin King spots something familiar in Kermit's hat that he is holding: a familiar object that the villain thought that he has lost forever!

It's the lamp! Of course, that explains everything, this 'prince' isn't a prince at all! Before Jareth would try to make a move for the lamp, the monsters appear, seizing him, Hoggle and Pepe.

"Arrest Jareth at once," Sam orders sternly to the monsters.

"Wait, hang on! I am innocent in this whole affair!" Hoggle protests innocently to the monsters.

"Looks like you have committed your final treachery, villain!" Didymus exclaims to Jareth while Ambrosius barks a bit in agreement.

Jareth got a vial out while snapping to Kermit, "This is not over yet, frog!" The villain quickly drops the thing, breaking it and causing a fog to appear. When all is clear, Jareth, Pepe and Hoggle are gone.

"Jareth gone; Jareth gone," Ludo roars out in shock and alarm. Jareth, Pepe and Hoggle must've used the fog to escape during the confusion!

"Find them, search all over!" Sam orders the guards who ran off to search for Jareth, Pepe and Hoggle.

"Piggy, you okay?" Kermit ask as he held Miss Piggy, relived to see that she's okay.

"Yes, I am." Miss Piggy said with a smile. The pig and frog look at each other before lean forward as if about to kiss again.

But Sam got between the couple, upset that Jareth is a traitor, while groaning, "This cannot be! My trusted vizier and adviser had been plotting against me the whole time! This is an outrage! I don't know how I would..." The eagle stops while looking surprised. He turns and saw the happy Miss Piggy holding hands with the prince. Could it be? "Wait, hang on! Could this be true? Am I dreaming? Miss Piggy has finally chosen a suitor?"

"Your eyes aren't deceiving you, Sam." Sabrina said with a smile as Miss Piggy nods happily to Sam. "She has indeed found the prince that she herself wanted to be with for all time."

"Yes, ha ha ha! Praises the heavens! Prince Diarmaid, you are a brilliant frog! I could kiss wait...wait, I rather let your future do that. This is incredible! I cannot wait longer! Diarmaid and Piggy shall be married at once! You two will be happy and prosperous! And you, Prince Diarmaid, will be the new sultan of Muppetgrabah!"

"Wait, 'sultan'?" Kermit ask in surprise. His friends saw the frog look worried as he glances at Miss Piggy, who is hugging him lovingly.

"Correct!" Sam said in satisfaction. "Why, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable character is something that Muppetgrabah will need!"

Kermit is worry. What will he do now? The frog is engaged to Miss Piggy, sure, but when the truth comes out...and what will happen when that does happen?

* * *

Jareth, Hoggle and Pepe arrive safe and sound in the secret lair. Of course, even then, the trio knew that Sweetums and his monster guards will find the secret entrance sooner or later. They must escape and quickly!

"Okay, better get out of here, time for us to pack!" Pepe exclaims while heading to his room, packing his stuff in a suitcase. "Better travel light! We can bring weapons, food, etc." The prawn took out a picture and looks at it. "You think we should take this picture, okay? I think I made a funny face in it."

Suddenly Pepe heard mad laughter, turning to see Jareth at the door, laughing like a fool. Hoggle is surprised as he asks, "Jareth?" The villains and the reluctant help are in danger of being imprisoned, yet the Goblin King is laughing!

"Ay, ay, ay! I knew it! He has snapped!" Pepe groans as he goes over to Jareth and slaps the Goblin King. "Jareth, get a grip, okay?" The villain frowns as he grabs the prawn by the throat, starting to choke him. "Ay! Good grip!"

"Pepe, Hoggle, you fools! That frog is no prince!" Jareth snaps to Pepe and Hoggle with a smirk. "It's none other than that Kermit the Frog!"

"What? I thought we tried to kill him before!"

"Yes...and the frog has the lamp!"

"What?" Hoggle ask in surprise. Kermit has the lamp? That does explain a lot of things.

"Pepe, you and Hoggle will fetch it for me!" Jareth exclaims to the two minions sinisterly, making them look shocked at what he is ordering them to do.

"Us," Hoggle and Pepe gasps in shock and alarm.

"Yes! Do it now or else!"

Hoggle and Pepe yelps as they quickly head off to do the sinister deed. Jareth smirks evilly. Yes, after all these years, the villain will get his lamp back as well as Gonzo! Muppetgrabah will be his, along with the world.

"Yes, Sarah, I know you are gone by now...but I will soon do it and get to the important wish of bringing back." Jareth mumbles as he get out a picture of a black haired girl who has died years ago.

Dream Sequence

In the past, the woman known as Sarah is in a beautiful gown with folks around her, wearing masks while dancing. As some laugh with the delight, Sarah herself spots Jareth, glancing at her as another song is sung.

Jareth: _**There's such a sad love,**__**  
**__**Deep in your eyes**__**  
**__**A kind of pale jewel**__**  
**__**Opened and closed within your eyes**__**  
**__**I'll place the sky,**__**  
**__**Within your eyes**_

_**There's such a fooled heart**__**  
**__**Beating so fast**__**  
**__**In search of new dreams**__**  
**__**A love that will last**__**  
**__**Within your heart**__**  
**__**I'll place the moon**__**  
**__**Within your heart**_

Sarah tries to get to Jareth but stop to dance with some dancers.

_**As the pain sweeps through**__**  
**__**Makes no sense for you**__**  
**__**Every thrill has gone**__**  
**__**Wasn't too much fun at all**__**  
**__**But I'll be there for you**__**  
**__**As the world falls down**_

_**It's falling,**__**  
**__**It's falling down**__**  
**__**Falling in love**_

Sarah looks around as if looking for something, forgetting what it is.

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold**__**  
**__**I'll spin you Valentine evenings**__**  
**__**Though we're strangers till now**__**  
**__**We're choosing a path**__**  
**__**Between the stars**__**  
**__**I'll lay my love**__**  
**__**Between the stars**_

Once Sarah got to Jareth, she smiles while dancing with him.

**As the pain sweeps through****  
****Makes no sense for you****  
****Every thrill has gone****  
****Wasn't too much fun at all****  
****But I'll be there for you****  
****As the world falls down****  
****It's falling****  
****As the world falls down**

The two look at each other lovingly, there is indeed love there for one another.

_**It's falling**__**  
**__**It's falling**__**  
**__**It's falling**__**  
**__**It's falling**__**  
**__**Falling in love**__**  
**__**It's falling**_

Sarah in confusion pulls back from Jareth, looking around and spots a clock booming wildly. The woman breaks away from the Goblin King and runs off as the dancers laughs at her.

Sarah is stopped by a mirror before she pounds on it, to no prevail. The girl grabbed a chair nearby and smashes the mirror. Soon everything begins falling down as the dancers scream with the whole dream being destroyed.

End Dream Sequence

Jareth looks thoughtfully. Perhaps once he gets the lamp, one of the wishes that the villain can grant is to help get Sarah back...by putting her soul right into Miss Piggy's body! Yes, it will mean killing the pig in the progress...

But Jareth will get everything that he wanted.

Author's note  
Well, Jareth has been exposed as a traitor and Kermit is now engaged to Miss Piggy. But the frog is worried of what will happen once the truth comes out and now the Goblin King is after the lamp.

Gonzo: But Kermit will free me, right?

Kermit: Hoo boy.

Me: Unfortunately, in the next chapter, Kermit will have to break his promise to Gonzo, much to the weirdo's sadness and betrayal. And to make matters worse, Jareth finally gets the lamp back as he plans his conquest. Read, review and suggest.

Angel Marie is one of Long John's pirates who appear in some roles in the Muppets franchise.

Mulch is the Igor sidekick and brother in law to Dr. Phil van Neuter.

The Rubber Ducky song came from _Sesame Street_ with the Under the Sea from _The Little Mermaid_,

Tom, Dick and Harry are in fact the three-headed monster who appeared on _The Muppet Show_.

The submarine action as well as the comical humor is from the story '20,000 Leagues under the Sea' especially for those that wish to return to the surface.

The song, 'As the World falls down' came from _Labyrinth_, which shows Jareth's extended motives.


	11. Chapter 11: The Goblin King Rules!

Author's note  
Three more chapters to go and this fanmake will be done at last.

Chapter 11: The Goblin King Rules!

It is now the next day. Sam is planning on announcing the engagement of Miss Piggy to 'Prince Diarmaid'. Kermit's pals are celebrating, happy for their friend's new found engagement.

Not Kermit though. The frog is looking out into the garden in front of the guest house that he and his pals are staying at, thinking about what Sam has said last night.

"Sultan; they want me to be Sultan?" Kermit ask in depression. Fozzie, Rowlf, JJ and Sabrina noticed his state, making them concerend.

"What's wrong with Kermit?" Fozzie ask the others in worry. "I thought he would be happy."

"He would've...except now they want to make Kermit the new sultan." Sabrina explains in worry. "Kermit is worried for a good reason."

"Like the possibility that the truth will come out." JJ remarks in agreement. "The frog got one more wish to go too."

"Yes, that's right. And what would happen if Kermit may have to go back on his promise to Gonzo? Wish something to keep his fake life?"

"Oh woof," Rowlf groans as Kermit with a sad sigh goes back into his room. The frog will either keep his promise to Gonzo and set him free or not. As for the truth, Kermit will have to tell the truth to Miss Piggy and risk her and everyone else getting upset over his deceit; if he doesn't keep his promise...

Inside the guest host, Gonzo appears, not noticing Kermit's upstate state as he exclaims, "Hey, look! Here's our conquering hero!" The weirdo became a one Muppet band as he begins to play for him.

"Gonzo, not now," Rowlf groans. Gonzo looks puzzled as he saw Kermit walking away in sadness. The weirdo change back and scratch his head in confusion. What gives here?

"Huh. I think I overdid it." Gonzo smirks as he heads over to Kermit, holding his hands out while speaking like a newspaper, "Hey, Kermit the Frog! You just won the heart of the princess Miss Piggy! What are you going to do next?"

Kermit didn't answer. He walks away in sadness, much to Gonzo's confusion and concern. The ones not inside the guest house looks through a window in worry. Ludo in concern ask, "Kermit, what's wrong?"

"Oh dear. Kermit is worried about whatever or not he should keep his promise to Gonzo...as well as telling the truth to Miss Piggy." Bunsen said while Beaker beeps in concern.

"The frog has one decision...and whatever the case may be, it will end up changing his life for the better...or worst." Didymus adds in sadness. Ambrosius barks in concern.

Kermit sighs as he leans on his bed. Gonzo, holding a script of 'Muppet Arabian Nights', whispers to the frog, "Your line 'I'm going to set Gonzo free'; anytime."

"Gonzo...I can't." Gonzo said in sadness.

"Awww, yeah you can, Kermit; It's simple," Gonzo grabs Kermit's face, using it like a puppet while saying, "'Gonzo, I wish that you are free'."

"Gah! Gonzo," Kermit exclaims in annoyance while pushing Gonzo away. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am, but they wanna make me sultan; No, scratch that, they wanna make 'Prince Diarmaid' Sultan!"

"So what's the problem?"

"Without you, I am just Kermit the Frog!"

"Kermit, you won!" Gonzo protests in worry. He doesn't like where Kermit is going with this conversion at all!

"I only won because of you! The only reason that I am worth anything is because of you! What if Sam found out that I am not a prince at all!" Kermit turns around, looking in sadness while the others are either worried or shocked. "And what would Piggy say? I would lose her? Gonzo, I'm sorry, but I can't do this on my own."

Kermit turns around in sadness while saying, "I...I cannot set you free."

"Wow...looks like a heart turning decision," Rowlf remarks noting how Gonzo is both shocked and stunned by the frog's decision. The weirdo was hoping to finally be freed of his lamp prison that the Goblin King has put him through, only to be dashed by the decision made by Kermit.

Kermit comment to Gonzo, "Look, I'm sorry Gonzo, as much as I would like to wish you free now, it's still too soon in the script."

Gonzo look through the script and comment, "Well, I'll be. You're absolutely right. It says here that Jareth is supposed to get the lamp and set-up the climatic final showdown before you wish me free. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. When I get my hands on Disney -"

Kermit admit, "I don't like it any more than you do, but imagine how boring the actual movie would be if Aladdin actually DID wish the Genie free when he had the chance."

"All right...fine, I get it. Wow, you lied to everyone else and hey, for a moment, I was feeling left out. Now excuse me...master. I am going back to my lamp...for the rest of eternity!"

With that, the upset Gonzo goes back into his lamp, the others look at this in sadness. Kermit made a promise and hurt the weirdo big time by going back on it. This wouldn't end good.

"Come on, Gonzo, I'm sorry." Kermit apologize as he picks up the lamp. But to his anger, the weirdo raspberry him through the hole of the thing, "Oh yeah; If you want to act like that, fine," The frog grabs a pillow and covers the lamp with it. "I hope you stay in there and never come out again!"

The others look stunned and worried. Kermit is really letting his worries of losing Piggy from the truth coming out, along with his new prince lifestyle, get to him. The frog should at least keep his promises to his friends!

Glaring at the ones looking from the window, the frog snaps, "Oh, what are you freaks looking at," Hearing that made Rizzo's group looks upset.

"Nothing...nothing, if you wish to go, we can." Didymus sighs as his steed barks in sadness. "Come, Ambrosius."

"Kermit..." Ludo groans as the ones at the window leave the scene. Kermit, seeing this, looks regretful. Perhaps the frog has made a bad move in the insult.

"Wait, guys! Rizzo, come on, I'm sorry!" Kermit protests but Rizzo's group at the window left, making the frog looks down. "Hoo boy, I blew it, didn't I?"

"Well, the fact that you broke a promise to Gonzo and hurt some of our feelings while trying to keep up a lie...yeah, that pretty much blows it." Rowlf remarks to Kermit with a frown.

"Kermit, I'm surprised and disappointed. Remember, Jareh is still out there and won't stop until he gets that lamp." Sabrina scolds Kermit. "I mean, I know you worried about losing Miss Piggy but is losing a friend's trust worth it?"

"I'm sorry, you made a good point." Kermit said with a sigh. "I mean, I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys...and well, perhaps I was thinking of myself."

"Oh, you think?" JJ remarks to Kermit sarcastically.

"You guys along with Gonzo are right. I gotta tell Piggy the truth. First thing's first, I gotta go through on my promise."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm sure if you apologize to Gonzo and release him, he will forgive you." Fozzie said with a nod. Kermit prepares to pick up the pillow that he covers his lamp with to do just that.

"Diarmaid, oh Diarmaid honey! May I see you," A familiar voice of Miss Piggy calls out from outside.

"Hoo boy, bad timing from the pig," Rowlf groans a bit. Kermit sighs as he put his hat on. Looks like the promise will have to wait for now.

"Well come on, guys. May as well see what Piggy wants. I will tell her the truth then get back to keeping my promise." Kermit said with a nod as he and his pals head outside. They enter the garden, looking around, "Piggy? Where are you?"

"Out in the menagerie, hurry," Miss Piggy's voice calls out urgently.

"Right, coming!"

The group goes past a pond near the guest house where flamingos are at while looking for Miss Piggy. At least, most of them are flamingos, but one of them appears to have a fake beak and is standing on stilts.

Pepe chuckles evilly while in his flamingo disguise. His voice imitation has worked! Those fools actually thought that it was Miss Piggy calling them away! The prawn heard another chuckle as he saw a real flamingo, thinking that Pepe is a woman, looks at him lovingly.

"Got a problem, pinkie?" Pepe snaps to the flamingo as he knocks the flamingo right into the water.

"Never mind the insult, come on!" Hoggle, who was in hiding nearby a rock, exclaims as he appears and heads into the guest house. Pepe, ditching the flamingo disguise, follows the dwarf inside the place.

The two didn't need to search long. They found the lamp right under the same pillow that Kermit put it under earlier, Pepe grabs it in triumph. This is perfect! Jareth will have control over Muppetgrabah and the king prawn will get payback on Sam for all those cracker feeding madness!"

"Yes, ha ha ha! Jareth will be glad to see you, okay?" Pepe ask with a please. The minion then impersonates Sam. "Oh yes, very nice work, Pepe. Once again, you outdid yourself." Pepe then spoke in his normal voice while preparing to be flattered, "Come on, go on, really!"

"Oh brother," Hoggle roll his eyes at what Pepe is doing.

Pepe, impersonating Jareth again, said, "No, you really did! When it comes to villains, you are really an 11!"

Pepe leaves with Hoggle from the guest house as the king prawn spoke in his voice, "Aww, you are making me blush, okay! I'm flattered, amazed!"

* * *

Gonzo, inside his lamp, is having a sad and depressing moment. He was so close to finally being freed from his prison, only for his chance to be taken away by Kermit's selfish decision (or unwillingly anyway). The weirdo sat in his bed while glaring up at the ceiling in his prison home.

"I'm drowning...I'm drowning! I'm drowning here. I'm going down for the last time..." Gonzo groans frantically. Then he began hallucinate a vision of his past... "I...I...I can see my whole life flashing before my eyes...I see...a weathered old farm house with a white picket fence...I'm running through fields of alfalfa with my Collie, Rex. Hey, no! No, Rex...not on the alfalfa; And...I see my mother...I see Mama...standing on the back porch..."

Then a female version of Gonzo appears knitting...

Gonzo continues, "In a worn but clean gingum gown...and...I hear my Mama calling out to me."

Female Gonzo spoke out, "Alvin! Don't forget your chores. The wood needs-a cordin' and the cows need-a milkin'. Alvin! Alvin!"

Then Gonzo snapped out of his hallucination.

"Wait a cotton picking minute...my name's not Alvin. That's not my life. Somebody else's life is flashing before my eyes...WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? I'm not a hillbilly; I grew up in New York City." The weirdo said in confusion. Then Gonzo glared. "Kermit's taken everything from my life...even my past."

* * *

In front of the palace, the folks of Muppetgrabah stood there, waiting as Sam made an announcement on his platform overlooking the city, "My citizens of Muppetgrabah! I have great news! Miss Piggy has finally chosen...a suitor!"

The crowd cheers on. Behind the curtain on the platform, Miss Piggy watches while looking concerned. Where is her new fiancée anyway? He should've been here by now!

"Piggy," A familiar voice spoke up. Miss Piggy turns to see Kermit's group running up the stairs.

"Diarmaid, there you are! Where were you, I have been looking all over for you!" Miss Piggy exclaims, much to the confusion of the group.

"Wait, she was looking for the prince?" Fozzie ask confused. "But we were looking for her!"

"Something's fishy going on here." Rowlf said with a puzzled groan.

"Piggy, listen, I must tell you something important and right now!" Kermit spoke up in concern, wanting to get the truth out before it's too late.

"No time, you can tell me later, you're on!" Miss Piggy insists as she pushes Kermit right towards the curtain in anticipation.

"Piggy, listen!"

"Good luck!"

Miss Piggy kisses Kermit goodbye before pushing him right onto the platform. Sam introduces Kermit while exclaiming, "Prince Diarmaid of Henson!"

The crowd cheers wildly for Kerrmit who chuckles nervously while saying, "Hoo boy." Would these folks still cheer if they find out the truth otherwise? How will he get out of this one now?

* * *

At the window of Jareth's chambers, the villain, Hoggle and Pepe watch on from as the prawn exclaims in annoyance, "Look at them, cheering for that rip off fake. Ay ay ay! Upset me, okay?"

"Let them cheer. Ha ha ha ha ha," Jareth laughs with glee as he rubs the lamp in anticipation.

Then Gonzo appeared from the Lamp, dancing like crazy and singing dramatically.

Gonzo: _**Just like Julius Caesar**__**  
**__**Was betrayed by Brutus**__**  
**__**Who'd think that a street toad**__**  
**__**Would turn out to be my Judas? **__**  
**__**I'm so dismayed**__**  
**__**Is this how I'm repaid? **__**  
**__**To be betraaaayyyyyeeeed**__**  
**__**BETRAYED!**_

Then Gonzo realize something...he was no longer inside the Lamp, and that got him angry.

"Kermit...I thought I made myself very clear! I never want to talk to you ag-." The weirdo snaps furiously. But when Gonzo turn his face to the one who really rubbed the Lamp, his eyes went bogey-eyed as an alarm went off and he scream loudly. "AH!"

Jareth slyly said, "Hello, Gonzo. Did you miss me?"

"Please, Jareth...I beg of you. No wishes! I can't take them."

"Relax, Gonzo. It's going to be like old times again."

With an evil laugh, Jareth took something from his possession: a goblin shape talisman. Gonzo looks horrified as the villain puts it on the lamp, causing the whole thing to gasp; it's official: the weirdo is once again under the control...of the Goblin King.

"Oh no," Gonzo whimpers while looking at the script while at Jareth's eye level. "The role of Kermit is now being played by the former scary master guy who is once again using the talisman on my lamp..."

Hoggle gulps as he prepares to take his leave. The dwarf fears where this is going and he doesn't want to be around should Jareth decide that Hoggle is no longer of any use to him.

Unfortunately, Jareth spots Hoggle trying to make a break for it, making the dwarf said, "Uh-oh."

"And where are you going, Hoggle?" Jareth demands to Hoggle.

"Just outside Jareth; you and Gonzo have a lot of catching up to do, so I thought that you might need some moments alone." The dwarf explains to Jareth nervously. "Then Jareth picked up Hoggle by his shirt, "I know I would."

"Gonzo...I wish you would turn this disloyal swine...into something fitting."

"Just like old times I guess." Gonzo sighs in sadness. With no choice, the weirdo zaps Hoggle, changing him into...a pig! Jareth, releasing the dwarf pig, laughs evilly as Hoggle run around, squealing a bit.

"So that's how you control Gonzo, huh, boss?" Pepe ask Jareth in amusement.

"Yes, Pepe; my talisman gives me unlimited wishes." The Goblin King explains. Smiling in delight at Hoggle's punishment...Jareth turned to Gonzo and spoke coldly... "And now, Gonzo...I wish not only to rule on high as the King, but also I wish you would turn this mundane, pathetic...palace into a fortress worthy of its new owner. Remember our magnificent old home?"

Gonzo sniffling respond, "Oh yeah...Casa de Cuckoo."

* * *

The cheering ended up being cut off as black clouds appear over the palace as if by magic. The ground shakes madly as the crowd run off, the roof ended up being ripped off as if by a dark force. Kermit and Sam duck to avoid it in time.

"What is this?" Sam asks in confusion. Without warning, the eagle finds himself lifted up by some sort of evil force. The clothes that the eagle is wearing at the time suddenly fly off, leaving him in his underwear.

"I see London, I see France; I see the Sultan's underpants!" Fozzie laughs a bit, making his friends chuckle a bit.

"At least this is one joke that we can get behind." JJ remarks in amusement, "If it didn't happened at a shocking time."

Suddenly the group heard evil laughter, turning to see Jareth nearby laughing madly and in Sam's clothes (adjusted to fit him). Kermit's group gasp, "Jareth!"

"Jareth, you vile betrayer," Sam exclaims furiously at the Goblin King.

Pepe, getting on Jareth's shoulder, remark, "Ay, that's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you, okay!"

"Well, I will fix that right now!" Kermit snaps as he takes his hat off, reaching into it. The frog however looks shocked upon realizing something, "The lamp!"

"Uh oh; I think I know what happened." Rowlf gulps a bit as he and the others came to the same conclusion as Kermit: the frog has forgotten to take it with him before heading off to find Piggy!

"Ha ha, sorry, finder keepers, Dorkmaid," Jareth taunts while pointing upward. Everyone looks up to get a big shock...literally! Gonzo, now giant sized, picks the palace up and lift it up high.

"Gonzo?" Kermit ask in horror.

"Oh no; Jareth has gotten his lamp!" Sabrina exclaims in horror.

"Benson, Beaker!" Kermit orders quickly. Bensen and Beaker flew in in the flying machine. The group got in before they flew up to Gonzo, "Gonzo, wait; stop!"

"I'm sorry, Kermit. I got a new master now." Gonzo said in sadness before putting the palace on a mountain. Kermit looks stunned. Not good! Why didn't he free the weirdo before?

"Villain," Sir Didymus exclaims furiously as he got on his steed with Ludo nearby growling. "Surrender now or else!"

"I order you to stop this at once!" Sam orders to Jareth angrily.

"None of you are in any position to be giving me orders! The new order is mine!" Jareth remarks evilly to Sam. "And the first order is for you to bow down to me!"

"Forget it, no way that we will bow down to you!" Miss Piggy snaps angrily though a scared Sam bow down to Jareth, much to the pig's annoyance. "Sam!"

"Oh, why am I not surprised, okay?" Pepe remarks sarcastically, knowing that Miss Piggy will never obey what the Goblin King said, even at the threat of her own life.

"Very well, if you can't bow before me as a sultan, then you all shall bow down to the most powerful sorcerer!" Jareth remarks sinisterly before turning to the sadden Gonzo. "Gonzo, for my next wish, I want to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"Gonzo, no," Rowlf protests as he and his friends try to stop Gonzo but it's too late, the weirdo reluctantly zaps Jareth, changing him back into his normal wear, but more sinister. The villain now has a new staff.

"Yes, very good; now where are we? Oh yes, abject humiliation!"

Jareth uses a spell from his new staff to zap Sam and Miss Piggy, forcing them to bowl down. Sir Didymus yells out, "Charge!" Ambrosius nervously charges at him while Ludo roars, charging as well.

"None so fast," Jareth orders as he zaps the trio, putting them all in a unbreakable cage. The Goblin King then spots Animal growling as he charges at the villain, "Down, boy!"

With another zap from his staff, Animal is turned into a baby version of himself, making him yelp, "Uh oh."

Sweetums and the other guards, appearing, try to stop Jareth, but end up failing miserably because Jareth is too powerful, sending them flying away. Thog comment, "Well, at least 1, nobody will be asking where we were when all this was happening. And 2, this WILL show us as, despite being outmatched, still being mostly honest lawmen just trying to do our jobs."

"Well, now that's all that is out of way: Piggy." Jareth said slyly while lifting Miss Piggy's chin. "I got someone that you should meet."

"Jareth, get away from her!" Kermit exclaims angrily as he and his pals flies towards the villain who sang his own version of the Diarmaid song.

Jareth: _**Prince Diarmaid**__**  
**__**Yes, it is he,**__**  
**__**But not as you know him**_

Jareth then zaps Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf with his staff, knocking JJ, Sabrina, Bunsen and Beaker away. The villain brought the prisoners to the ground while he continues to sing.

_**Read my lips and come to grips**__**  
**__**With reality**_

Jareth force Kermit and Miss Piggy to come closer together.

_**Yes, meet a blast from your past**__**  
**__**Whose lies were too good to last**__**  
**__**Say hello to your precious Diarmaid!**_

Jareth zaps Kermit, Rowlf and Fozzie, changing them back to normal, much to Miss Piggy's shock. This is the way that she remembered meeting these guys back then!

"Or shall we say Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear and Rowlf the Dog?" Pepe laughs in amusement.

"Diarmaid?" Miss Piggy ask Kermit in shock. Kermit isn't a prince but just a street toad?

Kermit goes near Miss Piggy, holding her hands while saying, "Piggy, I try to tell you. I'm..." Before the frog could continue, Jareth push him away from the pig as he continues his song.

_**So Diarmaid turns out to be merely Kermit**_

Rizzo prepares to strike Jareth but the villain zaps him, changing the elephant back to his real rat self. Rizzo said, "Well, that was embarrassing."

_**Just a con, need I go on?**__**  
**__**Take it from me**_

Jareth now use his magic to put Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf and Rizzo right into the air, with plans to get rid of them once and for all.

_**His personality flaws**__**  
**__**Give me adequate cause**__**  
**__**To send him packing on a one-way trip**_

As the others watch helplessly, Jareth now throw Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf and Rizzo into an abandoned pillar.

_**So his prospects take a terminal dip**__**  
**__**His assets frozen, the venue chosen**_

Bunsen, Beaker, JJ and Beaker quickly flies right into the pillar. Jareth didn't notice as he continues with his mad song.

_**Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!**_

Jareth pretends to swing like a golf club with his staff. Once he swung wildly, the pillar that Kermit's group is in launch off into the air like a rocket. Gonzo can only watch in sadness as his master and friends disappear from sight.

_**So long**_**.**

"Bon Voyage, so long, okay," Pepe taunts while mock waving goodbye to Kermit's group.

_**Ex-Prince Diarmaid!**_

Once the song is over, Jareth laughs evilly as his shadow covers Miss Piggy and Sam who looks at him in fear. It gets worst as the villains' goblins appear, laughing with their master as they seize the two.

Jareth, apparently, has won. Muppetgrabah is in his control at last.

Author's note  
Yikes! Jareth has now taken control and Kermit and his friends are send packing! In the next chapter, the heroes must now get back home and stop their enemy once and for all. Can they do it? Read, review and suggest.

The song sung by Gonzo before Jareth's takeover is from the Nathan Lane and Matthew Broderick version of _The Producers_.

The scene with Gonzo, Jareth and Hoggle is a reference to _DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp_.

Animal's baby form came from the cartoon series _Muppet Babies_.


	12. Chapter 12: Crazy Showdown!

Author's note  
After a delay, I'm back to work on this fanmake, which has two chapters left to go. JusSayin, okay, fine, I will go that once this chapter is submitted.

KingHuffman, to answer your questions about the Marvel Comics movies fanmakes, I like the ideas. I don't know whom I got as Hawkeye yet. As for Thor's weapon, I say the Anduril sounds good right about now.

Chapter 12: Crazy Showdown!

The gang continues flying through the air in their pillar until it hits the ends of the earth which is a snowy wasteland. The crash was so hard that the pillar roll downs a bit until it came to a complete stop.

Kermit, Rowlf and Fozzie came out of the pillar safe and sound, though they are shivering from the cold.

"Rowlf, are you okay?" Kermit ask if his friend was alright.

"Well seeing I'm covered head to toe in snow, I'll make it out." Rowlf casually respond back that he was okay.

"Kermit...?" Fozzie's voice was heard as he was walking before he fell to the snowy ground.

"Oh no Fozzie; Speak to me!" Kermit and Rowlf hurried to lift their friend up, the bear almost looked like he was about to go into, dare they say it...the big sleep.

"That...trip to Antarctic wasn't too swell. They forgot the Arctic-Chokes; Wocka-Wocka," Fozzie spoke from looking up, half-heartily telling even a bad joke, but still alive.

"He's fine. If he can still tell any joke, then he's A-OK!" Rowlf pointedly state that if Fozzie can tell jokes even now, he'll be fine, the bear's not gonna leave them.

"Well, at least I won't worry about going into hibernation! Wocka Wocka!" Fozzie replied in standing up against the blizzard, feeling more alright now.

"Well, both of you have fur coats, and I'm mostly reptilian, so..." The frog was about to point out an important fact of who could survive this harsh weather when... "Wait. Where's Rizzo?" Kermit ask from noticing they were still missing a friend.

"Holy cow! Rizzo!"

"Kermit, over here," A familiar voice calls out. Kermit's group saw JJ and Sabrina nearby, trying to dig Rizzo out, the rat is covered in snow.

"JJ, Sabrina!" Kermit exclaims while rushing over to help dig Rizzo out. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine; Bunsen, Beaker, JJ and I flew in to save you." Sabrina explains a bit. "But I think we got separated from Bunsen and Beaker somehow."

Kermit's group soon got Rizzo freed, the shivering rat is picked up; he appears to be freezing almost to death upon mumbling, "So...cold...so cold."

"Oh, guys, it's all my fault. I should've freed Gonzo when I have the chance." Kermit groans in regret. Why didn't the frog freed Gonzo before? Now he's under control of an evil mad man who now has seized all of Muppetgrabah.

"Come on, Kermit, you didn't know that this would happen." Fozzie said, trying to cheer Kermit up.

"Granted, we suspect that Jareth would do this...but are you going to let him get away with this?" Rowlf ask Kermit, trying to get the frog determined to do what it's take to save the day.

"Guys, it's time we go back and set things right." Kermit said in determination. It's his fault that Jareth took over Muppetgrabah with the use of Gonzo's lamp. It's time to fix everything.

"Okay, but we're in an icy wasteland, miles away from home." JJ points out to Kermit. It's true; the gang is miles away from Muppetgrabh. It would take a miracle for anyone of them to get back.

"Well, we gotta try. Come on."

The group begin heading through the snow, in a determined yet futile chance to get through the frozen wasteland and to get back home. Just then, two figures came out of the snow, shivering a bit.

"Bunsen, Beaker!" Rowlf exclaims to the two in amazement.

"Greetings, sorry about being separated; Beaker and I were trying to get our flying machine freed from the snow when it covers us." Bunsen explains. Beaker beeps while pointing to the flying machine that is frozen stiff and pinned by the pillar.

"Come on, get digging, everyone!" Kermit orders quickly. The gang gets to work on digging the flying machine out.

"Digging, I'm digging it!" Rowlf exclaims as the gang continues with their digging.

"Yeah, we're almost there!"

"Uh, guys?" Sabrina asks in concern upon hearing a big noise. Everyone looks up to see that their digging is causing the pillar to come loose and it is rolling right at them.

"Run!" Rizzo screams frantically.

The gang run very fast to escape the pillar but was stopped by a cliff. That pillar is almost upon them. Looks like they are done for...but then Kermit then spots the window of the said pillar, getting an idea.

"Guys, when I say 'now', just do what I do!" Kermit calls out to his friends in determination.

"Do what?" Rizzo ask Kermit in confusion.

"Just do it, now!"

Kermit manages to calculate where the window is going to be at when it reaches the group, jumping to the right spot along with his friends. Sure enough, the window saved them from getting crushed in time. As they turn around, Kermit's group saw the pillar rolling right off a cliff.

"Phew! We almost became crushed heroes!" Rowlf exclaims in relief.

"Look, the machine is freed!" Bunsen exclaims as he and Beaker run over and saw that the flying machine is no longer pinned to the pillar; the assistant press a button, warming the thing up, "All right, it's no longer frozen!"

The gang got back into the flying machine as Kermit exclaims, "All right, everyone! Time we head back to Muppetgrabah!"

The gang cheers as Bunsen and Beaker makes the return flight with the gang back to Muppetgrabah. They have to head home and fast!

* * *

Muppetgrabah now looks terrifying, a city of evil now ruled by Jareth and his goblins. To make matters worse, Gonzo is now finished remodeling the palace into a fortress of darkness and evil, one suitable for the Goblin King.

Inside, Jareth sat in a throne made in his image. He and the goblins watch as an eager Pepe stuffed Sam, dressed like a jester, with the same crackers that the prawn was forced to eat all these years.

"Does the dumb eagle want a cracker, okay? Does the All American Dummy want a molting ugly cracker?" Pepe laughs sinisterly as he stuff the crackers down Sam's throat. The eagle is horrified by the stuff's taste. Now he knows how Pepe really feel about these things, "Ha ha ha! More where that came from, okay!"

"Oh, I don't know how much more I can take." Didymus groans in sadness as he, Ludo and Ambrosius sat in their cage with Baby Animal in the other. The said cages that they in are foolproof so the foursome cannot escape.

Miss Piggy, wearing slave clothes made by Jareth, is chained to the throne, watching what Pepe's doing. Not taking it anymore, the pig calls out, "Come on; stop it! Jareth, make him stop!"

Jareth smiles as he signals Pepe to stop. The prawn pauses then stuff another cracker down Sam's throat before leaving in satisfaction.

Of course Sweetums and the other guards, upon finding Jareth's lair, try again to stop Jareth, only to get utterly curb-stomped again. At this point, Big Mean Carl comment, "Once again, at least we were trying to do our jobs."

Sweetums snap, "Tried but failed, but we're not giving up."

Big Mean Carl put in, "I was never suggesting that we did. I was just saying that, at least this shows that, while we might be grouchy and occasionally even jerks, at least we're not dishonest - well, except when we're tricked into believing somebody is posing a danger to the royals who really isn't."

"Piggy," Jareth said to Miss Piggy who is holding an apple to the villain, ignoring what have happened. "I must confess: I feel ashamed to see you be reduced to this, be my little slave." The Goblin King takes the apple and bites into it, sitting the contents with his mouth full. "After all, a beautiful pig like you some be with someone more powerful."

"Oh brother," Piggy groans in disgust.

"Yes, imagine a princess like you being with a powerful being like myself. Of course, once I get Sarah's soul right in you."

"Huh? Sarah's soul?"

"Oh, right. You see, I planned on having Gonzo put the soul of my past love Sarah right into your body. Yes, it means killing you in the progress, but at least a part of you still live," Jareth crows, laughing evilly as he can imagine Sarah returning right now.

Dream Sequence

We see Sarah entering a room and gasps. There are stairs all over the place, going in different directions. The girl run down a path and stops at an edge; Sarah looks down and saw Jareth upside down below her; The Goblin King begins to sing.

Jareth: _**How you've turned my world, you precious thing**_

Jareth flips up before he reappears walking down a wall.

_**You starve and near exhaust me**_

Sarah turn and saw Jareth heading towards her.

_**Everything I've done, I've done for you**_

Jareth go through her, making Sarah turn to see him at the edge.

_**I move the stars for no one**_

Jareth flips as he is now under Sarah again.

_**You've fun so long**__**  
**__**You've run so far**_**,**

As Sarah runs, the villain did the same before flipping up to confront her once again.

_**Your eyes can be so cruel**_

Jareth takes out a crystal ball and holds it up.

_**Just as I can be so ****crue****l**_

Jareth throws the crystal ball away from Sarah, the thing then bounces up and down some stairs.

_**Though I do believe in you.**_

Sarah gasps as she saw the crystal ball ending up in the hands of a baby boy who begins playing with it.

"Toby," Sarah exclaims, making Toby look up at her. She then run to get to him but the room kept changing as the baby kept crawling away.

Jareth, watching Sarah trying to get to her brother, sighs while finishing the song up.

_**Yes, I do.**__**  
**__**Live without your sunlight**__**  
**__**Love without your heartbeat.**__**  
**__**I can't live within you.**_

Once the song is over, Jareth watch Sarah as if seeing her for the very last time.

End Dream Sequence

"Jareth? Master," A goblin calls out, snapping Jareth out of it.

"Hmmm; Oh yes, yes, sorry." Jareth said, using his staff to make a crown appear. The villains take it, offering the crown to Miss Piggy, "So, princess, how about it? Shall you accept my offer and let me make the resurrection of Sarah happen in you?"

"Never," Miss Piggy screams as she grabs a cup of wine and throw it, cup and all, right at Jareth's face, hitting him and getting the Goblin King drenched. Outraged, Jareth throws the pig right to the floor.

"Why you; I will show you what happens to..." Jareth yells as he raises his hand as if the villain is going to slap her. Miss Piggy cringes as her friends look away, not wanting to see this.

But then, Jareth smiles, having a thought; turning to Gonzo who is sitting down in sadness, the Goblin King said, "Gonzo, my good friend. I have decided on my next wish."

"Yeah," Gonzo ask Jareth grimly, preparing for the worst.

"I wish for Miss Piggy to fall madly in love with me."

Miss Piggy gasps in horror, preparing for the worst as well...

* * *

The gang arrives in Muppetgrabah, which now looks like a dangerous kingdom. JJ exclaims, "Looks like Jareth kept himself busy while we were gone!"

"Come on, the palace is up there!" Rowlf exclaims as Bunsen and Beaker fly the flying machine and their friends right to the palace, getting ready for one major battle on their hands/paws/whatever.

* * *

Gonzo, turning into a lawyer, explains, "Yeah, about that, Jareth. You may control the lamp now...but there's a few provisos, a couple of quid-pro-quos..."

Jareth angrily grabs Gonzo while snapping, "Don't you dare talk about to me, Gonzo! I made you what you are now and as long as my talisman is on your lamp, you will do what I say without question or else! You know that if I destroy your lamp, you will be destroyed as well! Now do it!"

Miss Piggy looks worried while Jareth holds Gonzo's lamp threateningly. What will she do now? Just then, the pig looks up and, to her happiness, saw a familiar group at the window, making some sort of signal. It's Kermit and his friends, they're back!

The group begins to climb down quietly. The goblins' attention is on Jareth's argument with Gonzo while Pepe is eating some fruit from a bowl nearby. Miss Piggy knew that her frog love needs a distraction so she knows how to make one: even though it means doing the most disgusting thing ever.

_**"Oh Jareth..." **_Miss Piggy calls out in a pretend flirting singy-songy voice. Jareth, Gonzo and the goblins turn as the pig gave an 'interesting' smile while putting the crown on. Jareth smiles as Gonzo looks confused while the pig say, "I never knew how...amazingly handsome you are."

Gonzo stares then his jaw drop in surprise. Jareth shrugs as he put the weirdo's jaw back into place, walking forward while saying, "Yes, much better. Tell me more about myself, my dear."

"You are tall, well-dressed..."

Gonzo looks bewildered. He can't make folks fall in love so what just happened here? Just then weirdo spots a group of familiar figures landing nearby to the floor, much to his happiness.

"Kermit, buddy," Gonzo exclaims happily. The weirdo apparently has gotten over his anger over the promise breaking earlier. He is happy to see that his friend and the others are alive. Of course, the frog shushes the weirdo, making Gonzo yelp before zipping his mouth close.

Gonzo fliess over to Kermit's group trying to speak but is having trouble due to the zipper. Sabrina removes it to allow the weirdo to speak, "Sorry, Kermit. I can't help you and your friends. I'm working for 'creepy Phantom guy' now." The weirdo changes his head to Jareth's before changing back to prove his point.

Rowlf comment, "Somehow, I doubt we're going to rehabilitate Jareth with a blow to the head via a bowling ball."

"Relax, guys, I'm a street toad. I will improvise." Kermit said with a grin.

Suddenly a familiar dwarf pig appears near the group, making Sabrina yelps, "Whoa! Yikes!"

"Hey, he looks like that dwarf that hangs around Jareth...Hoggle!" JJ exclaims as he and Sabrina prepares to jump Hoggle to keep him from warning Jareth and ruining everything now.

"Wait! Wait!" Hoggle exclaims in alarm. Despite being a pig now, the dwarf can still speak like himself. "I'm not here to fight, I need your help."

"Why should we trust you, Hog-butt?" Rizzo ask Hoggle skeptically.

"That's Hoggle. And you should trust me, because Jareth turned me into a pig for me being a 'disloyal swine'."

"Well...Gonzo did say that whenever the Goblin King put his talisman on the Lamp, he'd get as many wishes as he wanted, right?" Kermit ask Hoggle thoughtfully. For some reason, the frog can spot some sort of talisman on the lamp which Jareth has put on the throne before going to Miss Piggy; Coincidence or no?

"Yes...yes...that's right. And Jareth IS the Goblin King." Hoggle explains, much to the heroes' surprise.

"What? But Jareth looks so...human." Fozzie said in disbelief. Jareth, a human like being, is the king of the goblins, the same villain who cursed Gonzo to be a genie long ago?

"Let's just say things aren't always what they seem. Especially for Jareth."

"Bunsen...can you change Hoggle back into a dwarf?" Kermit ask Bunsen hopefully. If anyone could find a way to change Hoggle, who didn't deserve his punishment, back to normal, it should be this mad scientist.

"Well...I'm no magician...but I'll try my best. Uh...higitus figitus migitus mum. Prestodigitonium," Bunsen said, using a magic wand and surprisingly changing Hoggle back to normal.

"Oh...thank you. I feel so much better." Hoggle said, relieved to be back to normal.

Kermit then signals his pals to get into places as the frog begins to sneak around. Luckily, Jareth is busy being distracted by Miss Piggy to see his enemy whom he thought was destroyed right behind him. Kermit spots the lamp on the throne.

"What else?" Jareth ask Miss Piggy evilly.

"Your hair is so...twisted." Miss Piggy, swallowing her pride, said while teasing the villain while twisting his hair. Of course, she is signaling the frog to move on. Kermit is getting closer to the lamp.

Kermit's move didn't go unnoticed. Pepe saw him heading to the lamp, making the prawn gasps, "Ay caramba! Jareth..."

"Hold him!" Hoggle exclaims as he and Rizzo tackles Pepe, covering his mouth to keep him quiet.

"And what about the street toad," Jareth ask Miss Piggy, not noticing Kermit is getting closer to the lamp, his friends are either preparing to fight Jareth and his goons or fighting with Pepe who is trying to get free.

"Heh? I don't know any street toad." Miss Piggy said pretending not to know Kermit who is almost the lamp right now.

Pepe kept on struggling with Rizzo and Hoggle, the trio causes the bowl to fall onto the floor in the progress. Jareth, hearing this, turns around and is about to see Kermit. Miss Piggy quickly turned his head back and did the most disgusting thing ever...kissing the villain right on the lips!

Well, not really. The old 'kimono fan' trick was performed, the classic style to shield two people about to do something that's best left private. Best of all, it only show from the light of the room, shadow features of Miss Piggy kissing Jareth.

Kermit was about to get the lamp when he saw up, looking shocked and disgusted upon seeing Piggy kissing Jareth. The others of course are disgusted by this, even Pepe.

"Yuck!" Pepe exclaims in disgust while Rizzo sticks his tongue out at this.

"Gah! I don't find that funny, I find that gross!" Fozzie exclaims as he, Rowlf, JJ, Sabrina, Bunsen and Beaker look in disgust at what happened. Miss Piggy kissing Jareth; that is so wrong!

"Gross!" Ludo groans while Didymus covers Ambrosius's eyes to keep his steed from seeing what's happening.

Jareth, who to Miss Piggy's relief remove his lips from the pig's own, smile. The pig explains to the audience, "That's the magic of shadow puppet-making, it make something believable to the audience's eyes."

Jareth say, "Well, that was..." The Goblin King's eyes widen in shock as he saw a familiar frog's reflection in Miss Piggy's clown. Jareth turns around to see Kermit making the move for the lamp again, "You?"

Before Kermit could get to the lamp, Jareth fires a bolt at him via the staff, knocking the frog away. Fozzie and Rowlf run for the lamp but the villain knocks them away, causing the two to land near the frog.

"Oh, how many times must I deal with you, frog," Jareth snaps furiously to Kermit. "This time, I will make sure that you and your allies are gone!"

"Oh yeah? You and what army, Goblin Geek," Rizzo snaps to Jareth.

Suddenly the villain summons an army of goblins to deal with Kermit and his group, commenting, "There's a good reason I'm called the Goblin KING."

JJ says, "You just had to ask."

"Well gosh; the odds don't look too swell for us." Kermit spoke a bit stumped to seeing the enemy numbers are surrounding them now.

"How do we beat these guys?" Fozzie asked in seeing that this wouldn't be easy with just the near seven to eight of them VS. an army of goblins.

"Wait a second, I got it!" Rowlf spoke out in having an idea inspiration. "The only power to aid us here will be the power of...music!" The dog suddenly brought out his electric keyboard, and starts to press some keys to it.

"Music," The group responds a bit puzzled, what was the dog getting to?

"How's music going to save us?" JJ asks in not following what Rowlf meant by having the power of music.

"Simple, while I perform, we'll have a chance to attack while the enemy is dancing without realizing the trap," Rowlf explained that with any luck, the enemy will be lost by the melody of the music, giving the others a chance to attack during some dance numbers, etc.

"Hmmm, it does sound the best plan to go by." Bunsen admits which Beaker beep in agreeing to such a strange, yet precise point.

"Well, it's the only plan we got." Sabrina shrugs off her shoulders, what do they got to lose.

As the goblins were coming over to the heroes, Rowlf started to play his instrument that began to play a melody that caught the enemies' attention as the entire scenery developed into a stage set, giant size speakers with Rowlf being the center of attention almost looking like a person wearing disco clothes with skates on his feet. As the dog started to play the song: 'I Will Survive'.

Rowlf: _**At first I was afraid, I was petrified**__**  
**__**Kept thinkin I could never live without you by my side**__**  
**__**But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong**__**  
**__**And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along**_

As the song plays, Kermit quickly kick some of the goblins down, Fozzie uses pies, Rizzo tricks the goblins up, Bunsen and Beaker uses their science equipment on the fiends while JJ and Sabrina uses their powers to really knock the enemies' socks right off.

_**And so you're back, from outer space**__**  
**__**I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face**__**  
**__**I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key**__**  
**__**If I'd have known for just one second you'd be back to bother me.**_

"Shake!" Fozzie laughs as he grabs the goblins by two hands and zaps them both with electric buzzers.

_**Go on now go, walk out the door,**__**  
**__**Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.**__**  
**__**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with good-bye,**__**  
**__**You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die.**_

JJ and Sabrina perform one combo, taking down a lot of goblins as best as they could.

_**Oh, no not I, I will survive,**__**  
**__**Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive**__**  
**__**I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give**__**  
**__**And I, l will survive, I will survive...Hey, hey**_

During an instrumental break, Rizzo gets out a prop hammer and hit a few goblins on the head, making them cringe in pain. Bunsen then uses a laser to zaps a few.

_**It took all the strength I had, not to fall apart,**__**  
**__**Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,**__**  
**__**And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,**__**  
**__**I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high.**_

With a grin, Fozzie cut up some onions, causing a few goblins to cry a bit. JJ drops a few banana peels, causing the minions to slip and fall.

_**And you see me, somebody new,**__**  
**__**I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you.**__**  
**__**And so you felt like dropping in, and just expect me to be free,**__**  
**__**But now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me.**_

_**Go on now go, walk out the door.**__**  
**__**Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore.**__**  
**__**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with good-bye,**__**  
**__**You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die,**_

_**Oh no not I, I will survive**__**  
**__**Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive,**__**  
**__**I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,**__**  
**__**I will survive, I will survive...Oh**_

Rowlf had finished singing, but saw many goblins left around here, so it was time for...Plan F., A.K.A. Fozzie!

"You're on, Fozzie!" Rowlf signal the bear who took the mike while Bunsen and Beaker were setting the speaker volume too high!

"Wow, there's a lot of goblins in the room." Fozzie spoke in noticing he's got a crowd with him on stage. "I think some of you look like you ate a lot of grub, am I right?" The bear point out in noticing how these guys looked like they ate a lot of food recently.

The goblins nodded to mumble under their breath, this was true.

"Then you know what you are?" Fozzie point out from a tiny volume reaction from it being high till...

"Here it comes, everybody hold on for it!" Rowlf warn the rest who duck behind the stage, ears covered for the BIG counterattack, namely a bad joke attack!

"GULP-LINS; WOCKA-WOOCKAAAAHHH..." Fozzie shout out his voice of what a goblin is when they eat a lot, and the speakers made a sonic boom effect shaking the entire room until...

"KURPOW..." There was an explosion that happened outside the fortress as all the windows and doors were imploded with gust shooting out, "Waaaaugh-waaaaauughhhh!" Even stranger, all the goblins that were left were shot out of those exit spots like they were blasted away from a big bomb going off.

Back in the room, there was not a single goblin left, it was emptied with a lot of dust from the little outburst from the mega-speakers effect, plus Fozzie's killer bomb joke.

A portion of the stage was falling apart, but the weirdest thing was that there was an invisible audience that laughed while applauding in secret.

"Wocka-wocka! Thank you invisible audience, this was a great act for me being here!" Fozzie replied in happily glad that he got some applauds at long last.

"Well I'll be, an invisible audience is clapping for Fozzie's jokes!" Kermit replied in seeing it, but can't getting over that what Rowlf said could happen really came true.

"They really did save us in a crisis!" JJ exclaims in surprise that Fozzie's jokes saved them, who knew?

Kermit hops up and lands onto Jareth's back, holding him while yelling to Miss Piggy, "Piggy, quickly, get to the lamp!"

Miss Piggy didn't waste time. She rushes right to the lamp but the villain got out of Kermit's hold and zaps the pig. Soon the Miss Piggy winds up in a giant hourglass.

"Time's up, pig!" Jareth remarks sinisterly. The top part of the hourglass begins pouring sand right onto Miss Piggy. He comment, "And don't bother trying to break that glass. I magically reinforced it so that the ONLY way it can be broken is if I'm defeated in battle; which means, the Princess's karate chops won't do anything more than hurt her hands against that glass."

"Piggy," Kermit gasps in alarm and worry.

"All right, you got them, Jareth!" Pepe laughs madly. Rizzo grabs a cup and hits the prawn over the head with it, knocking him to the floor.

"The lamp, hurry," Hoggle exclaims as he, Rizzo, JJ and Sabrina rushes over to get the lamp.

"Don't toy with me!" Jareth orders as he zaps Rizzo, Hoggle, JJ and Sabrina, turning them all into toys.

"Guys," Kermit exclaims with worry at what happened to his friends.

"Quickly, Beaker, let's get the lamp!" Bunsen orders as he and Beaker rushes over to get to the lamp as fast as they could.

"Sorry, but magic beats science any day!" Jareth taunts as he zaps Bunsen and Beaker. Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf saw their two friends get turned into beakers of magic stuff that lands on the ground. "Get the point?"

Suddenly a bunch of swords came out of the ground, blocking Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf from the lamp. Jareth grabs the thing and back away. The frog frowns as he pulls a sword out before Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf charges at the Goblin King who laughs madly at them.

"Things are heating up now!" Jareth taunts as he shoot a ring of fire from his mouth surrounding the three Muppets with it.

"What? Are you scared to fight me head on, you cowardly monster?" Kermit challenges Jareth while the frog kept his hold right on the sword.

"Oh, a cowardly monster, am I? All right then. I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson, Kermit. No more Mister Nice Goblin King! I'm not the Warthog, nor the Prairie Dog, or the Hound Dog. I'm..." Then Jareth spoke in a demonic voice that would scare even Piggy. "...the Balrog!"

That was when Jareth grew into a gargantuan size and turned into a certain fierce creature from Middle-Earth.

Kermit fearfully ask Gonzo, "Uh, Gonzo; what do you call that thing?"

"Two words..." Then Balrog-Jareth roared loudly as Gonzo yelp, "AM-SCRAY!"

"Kermit, watch it!" Rowlf exclaims. Kermit, knowing that Miss Piggy and the rest of his friends are in trouble, swallows his fear. He got to beat Jareth to save not only them but all of Muppetgrabah as well.

Suddenly, as Jareth was about to attack again, his Balrog body froze from hearing...some strange melody tune. Fozzie and Kermit look to amazement, Rowlf was wearing an Indian turban hat while using his keyboard to produce sounds of a flute.

"Wow Rowlf, how you do that," Kermit replied in seeing what his friend was up to.

"Indian trick; snakes or Balrogs can be hypnotized with the right melody." Rowlf assure his frog pal that what he's using was a trick he learned about controlling snakes or huge Balrogs.

"Raarugh, such parlor tricks won't save you!" Jareth snap himself to his senses, looking ticked now by such pathetic workmanships to stop him.

"Maybe you like a game of dice instead!" Fozzie exclaim while bringing out two pairs of dice in his hands.

"Where did you hide those dice?" Kermit ask in seeing the bear bring out something strange now.

"I found them lying around! Now stand back! Hiyah!" After Fozzie state his claim, he throw his dice right at the villainous Balrog.

"Pook!" Which in a reluctant moment, the dice landed right in the Balrog's' eyes. "AHHHHH, MY EYE SIGHT!" Jareth screech out while showing that he had in his eye sockets, one dice each with a red dot in the center, almost like he's looking at the heroes...in a silly way.

"Hey, what do you know? He has a pair of Snake Eyes in his Balrog Eyes! Wocka-Wocka," Fozzie told another joke, this one made even his friends laugh in seeing how the villain had eyes of a Balrog, but now the dice roll was what he had for sight now.

"Ahhh, enough," Jareth snap off in fury as he shook his head enough to remove the dice.

Jareth roars as he charges at Kermit who dodges his attack two times. The Balrog charges the third time but the frog slashes him with the sword, causing the Balrog to scream in pain.

Gonzo, dressed like a cheerleader, cheers for Kermit while waving pom poms, "Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rag off! Stick that sword into that Balrog!"

"Stay out of this!" Balrog-Jareth snaps at Gonzo in annoyance.

Gonzo, holding a small pennant with a 'J', said in boredom, "Jareth, Jareth, he's our man, if he can't do it..." The weirdo yells out the last part, "GREAT!"

With Jareth distracted, Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf rush to the hourglass with sand pouring onto Miss Piggy. But before the trio can begin breaking it, Jareth block them, knocking the heroes away and causing Kermit to lose his sword as a result.

"Kermie!" Miss Piggy cries as the sand is halfway near her shoulders now.

Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf jumps onto some gems, sliding across the floor while dodging Jareth's next attack. The frog grabs his sword with the mad Goblin King in hot pursuit. They turn a corner before jumping off the gems in time.

Balrog-Jareth trips and crash through the wall, causing his front half to hang on the outside; Kermit charges right at him and stabs the villain in the back, making Jareth scream in pain some more.

"All right, looks like you turned traitor, Kermit, because you sure stabbed him in the back! Wocka-wocka," Fozzie laughs a bit.

"Come on, Fozzie, we got a pig to save!" Kermit calls out quickly.

The gang returns to the throne room and head to the hourglass, Kermit hold his sword, ready to smash the said hourglass with his sword. But without warning, Jareth appears from out of nowhere and use his whip to grab the trio with it.

Everyone else watch helplessly as Jareth begins squeezing the life out of Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf. The Goblin King roars, "Foolish Muppets! Do you think that you could beat the power of the most dangerous Goblin King/sorcerer on the planet?"

"Ha ha ha! Squeeze him, Jareth! Squeeze that frog into..." Pepe begins say evilly. Of course, Gonzo, who is nearby, 'innocently' elbows the prawn, sending him flying into a wall. "Ouch! Okay!"

"Face it, frog, without that weirdo, you...are...NOTHING!"

Kermit, hearing what Jareth said, saw the worried Gonzo nearby watching. The frog whispers, "Gonzo..." The frog grins as he remembers what happened to the weirdo that made him a genie in the first place, along with everything that goes with the job, "Of course, Gonzo; Ha ha ha!"

"And what's so funny, frog?" Balrog-Jareth demands to Kermit.

"Face it, you aren't so tough or powerful! Gonzo is more powerful than you ever be!"

"What? What are you suggesting? I made him whom he is today!"

"Yeah, yeah, but that only proves that Gonzo have more power than you ever have!" Kermit taunts his enemy some more, getting Jareth more upset. "If I remember right, he gave you your powers and Gonzo or any other genie can always take them away!"

"Kermit, what are you doing?" Gonzo ask Kermit in worry, not liking where this conversion is going. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

Fozzie and Rowlf blinks then realize where their frog friend is going with this. Perfect!

"Hey yeah, that's right. Gonzo isn't the only genie!" Rowlf respond in nodding that Kermit has made a valiant point to be taken accounted for.

"Oh yeah, I bet if someone else found a genie, they could wish that Jareth would lose." Fozzie spoke out in getting what the group had to do, make Jareth see the bigger picture here.

"Face it Jareth! No matter how powerful you get, you will always be a second rate powerful being!" Kermit made a serious and determined snappy remarks that no matter what Jareth does or wish for, as he is, one wish can take it all away.

"Yeah, you may defeat us but someone's gonna find another lamp, wish to stop you, and you'll lose all this power you've worked so hard to gain!" Rowlf declare that even the villain himself can't stop a wish from being granted, even his own talisman won't stop a wish from another genie.

"Right, then you'll be nothing but a BIG Joke. Even bigger than me, and I tell some bad jokes. Wocka wocka," Fozzie exclaim while making a funny remark in how funny it'll be to see the look on this guy's face when he loses everything.

Jareth stops and think about it. Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf are correct. Even if he was in charge, why there could be another genie out who could take his powers away, even if the Goblin King does have the talisman on his side! This, Jareth cannot allow!

"Yes...the genies' powers, even Gonzo's, exceed my own! But not for long," Jareth remarks, smirking evilly as he goes over to the nervous Gonzo.

"Hey Jareth, come on, Kermit, Rowlf and Fozzie are being silly! Just too many knocks in the head by the Balrog!" Gonzo exclaims, using a hand as a Balrog head and hit his own head with it.

"Gonzo! For my next wish, I wish to be...an all powerful genie!" Jareth orders cruelly. Miss Piggy's hand is the only thing seen as the sand is about to cover her all up. Gonzo sighs sadly.

"Okay, your wish is my command." Gonzo said with a groan then remarks to Kermit's group sarcastically, "Good one, Kermit."

Gonzo zaps Jareth, sending him fill with powers. Soon Jareth transforms into a genie, laughing madly as the villain exclaim, "Yes...the power...it's mine!" The villain release his prisoners while glowing like mad some more.

Kermit quickly chose this time to rush over to the hourglass, grabbing a wood plank and breaks the former, saving Miss Piggy in the nick of time.

"Absolute...POWER!" Jareth exclaims while crashing through the roof, resulting in chaos to happen like mad. Kermit's group hit the floor to avoid being blown away.

"Kermit, what have you done?" Miss Piggy asks Kermit in shock. She can't believe that her frog has given Jareth the idea a lot of power! Now they're all doomed! Then the pig remembers something, "Wait, Jareth said that the hourglass will only break if he's defeated in battle, so…"

"Trust me!" Kermit exclaims with a grin. "Fozzie, Rowlf, did you see it?"

"I don't...there it is!" Rowlf exclaims as he spots something appearing nearby. Kermit grins excitedly. The inevitable has happened thanks to Jareth's genie wish. Perfect!

"Ha ha ha; the universe is mine to control!" Jareth exclaims while conjuring up a lot of chaos. For a moment, it looks like nothing will stop him.

"Hey, Jareth; Perhaps you may have forgotten something!" Kermit calls out to Jareth. The villain looks down and saw a shocking sight: the frog is holding a black lamp like the one that Gonzo has! "You wanted to be an all powerful genie? Well, you got it!"

"What?" Jareth gasps in horror as yellow bands appear on his hands. Now he realizes what has happened: the villain was tricked into becoming a genie like he did with Gonzo, now Jareth is a slave that grant wishes!

"And everything that goes with it!"

"Right, and now, let's welcome you to your new home!" Fozzie laughs. Jareth screams as he is helplessly getting suck right into his new prison/home. The Goblin King tries to fight a useless battle to avoid getting into the lamp.

Pepe gasps as he prepares to run off while yelling, "Ay ay ay! I'm outta here, okay!" Unfortunately, a frantic Jareth grabs the king prawn, pulling him along into the lamp. "Wait, Jareth, let go, okay! I don't want to be in there!"

"Phenomenal cosmic powers," Kermit laughs as both villains soon end up right into the black lamp itself, "Itty bitty living space."

"Ha ha ha! Kermit, that's using the froggy brain!" Gonzo laughs as he gave a big noogie on Kermit's head. Jareth was tricked into becoming a genie and now he, along with Pepe, is trapped in that lamp! "Wow, what an exit!"

Soon everything is back to normal thanks to Jareth being defeated. Rizzo, Hoggle, JJ and Sabrina are restored, the rat in confusion exclaims, "Whoa! What just happened?"

"I don't know, but I will never look at toys the same way again!" JJ exclaims with a shudder.

Bunsen and Beaker are restored back to their normal selves. The assistant beeps in surprise as his friend said, "Yes, Beaker, looks like it's now over."

The cage around Ludo, Didymus and Ambrosius disappears, freeing the trio. The knight exclaims, "Good gracious!" The dog barks in relief, the whole trouble is now over.

Baby Animal, freed from his cage, jumps into Sam's wings as Miss Piggy came over. Suddenly the group are restored back to normal, the eagle yelps as Animal, now adult size, knocks him to the floor.

The Muppetgrabah palace is restored to its rightful place. The city is back to normal now that Jareth is defeated.

Author's note  
All right! Jareth is defeated and is sucked into the lamp with Pepe. In the next chapter, after they and the talisman are taken care of, Kermit has a decision to make. What will it be? Read, review and suggest.

Another song from _Labyrinth_ is seen here.

The blow to the head via a bowling ball is how Tex Richman has a change of heart in _The Muppets_.

The words made by Bunsen to restore Hoggle to normal came from _The Sword in the Stone_.

The song 'I Will Survive' was made by Gloria Gaynor.

The Balrog is of course the nastiest monster from the Lord of the Rings series


	13. Epilogue: Gonzo is freed

Author's note  
Here we go, the final chapter/epilogue of this fanmake. A long time but I will finally get it done at last.

Epilogue: Gonzo is freed

Inside the palace, the gang overheard the black lamp's new occupants who are arguing right now. Jareth is heard snapping, "Get your foot out of my face, Pepe!"

"Oh, shut up, you moron, okay!" Pepe's voice yells at Jareth right back.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!"

"Uh...this is boring." Fozzie said with a yawn. "Can we get rid of Jareth and Pepe now?"

"Right, Gonzo?" Kermit ask with a grin as he hands the black lamp over to Gonzo, the weirdo got the same idea as the frog does.

"No problem, I will handle this!" Gonzo exclaims. He put on a baseball cap and heads to the window, ready to pitch like a pro. "Perhaps 10,000 years in the Cave of the Sith would cool these two out!"

"Don't forget this!" Hoggle exclaims as he took Jareth's talisman off of the lamp, handing it to Gonzo. "Make sure you separate both so that if Jareth does escape, he won't use it again!"

"Ooooh, what an idea!"

Gonzo throws both the lamp and the talisman very fast separately, sending the lamp itself right into the desert while the talisman is in another direction. Jareth and Pepe are heard screaming until their prison disappear and hopefully for a very long time.

"All right, we're going to win this time, Jareth! You..." Sweetums exclaims as he and the other guards try to attack Jareth's lair a second time. The monsters stop and blink as they saw the whole place back to normal. "Uhh...Jareth was already defeated, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Sabrina remarks with a shrug. "Nice try though."

"Great, I knew we should've gone ahead but we have to stop for a drink!"

Kermit smiles a bit but looks at Piggy in sadness. The princess has finally learnt the truth. The frog goes over to her and held her hands while saying, "Piggy...sorry about me lying to you about being a prince, the one that you deserve. If you want, you can karate chop me over the horizon now."

"Awww, Kermie, I admit I was upset but I know why you did lie." Miss Piggy said to Kermit in sadness. "I didn't fell in love with the prince but the frog that I met on the streets."

"Yeah, that's true love there." Rizzo remarks with a shrug.

"Well, time to say goodbye." Kermit said in sadness. Now that the truth is out, the frog and his friends can't stay in the palace anymore. Gonzo looks worried at this.

"Oooh, stupid law, it isn't fair!" Miss Piggy groans, turning back in frustration before looking back to her frog. "I love you."

"Piggy sad," Ludo ask his friends in worry.

"Sadly yes," Didymus said with a nod as Ambrosius whines a bit. "She has met her true love but the frog must leave."

"Well, this stinks." Hoggle remarks with a frown. "And so is the law. These two deserve to be together, somehow!"

"Kermit, hey, it doesn't have to end this way." Gonzo said while giving his lamp to Kermit. "You still got one wish left after all. Say the word and you will be a prince once again."

"Huh?" Rowlf ask in surprise. "But your freedom..."

"Gonzo, if you sacrifice your freedom, you will be stuck as a slave for good!" JJ points out to Gonzo in worry. If Kermit uses his last wish, then that's it.

"Hey, come on. So what if I have a lifetime of servitude to do later. Even I know true love here." Gonzo insists while pushing the sad Miss Piggy to Kermit. "Love like don't come around every day. I should I know, I'm still looking."

"I see." Bunsen said with a sigh. Beaker beeps in sadness. Gonzo will risk his freedom to make his frog friend and his love together and happy.

"Awww, geez, Piggy," Kermit said while doing some thinking, wondering if he should sacrifice his love for Piggy or the freedom for Gonzo. Speaking to the princess, the frog said, "I do love you...but I don't want to go back to being someone I am not."

"I understand." Miss Piggy said with a sad sigh. After the couple look at one another as if for the last time, Kermit turns back to Gonzo to make his final wish.

"Gonzo, I wish for your freedom."

"Okay, one prince wish coming right..." Gonzo begins to say as he prepares to do his magic. But the weirdo stops himself and looks surprised. Did he hear right? "Wait, hang on! What?"

"You're free, Gonzo." Fozzie said while Kermit hold up the lamp.

Soon the lamp glows as it flew up to the amazed and astounded Gonzo. A flash appears as the weirdo's real feet reappear. Soon two glowing items appear on the weirdo's wrists as two bracelets, the same ones that Jareth now has, appear, breaking right off Gonzo before disappearing for good.

Soon the lamp fell to the ground, now useless. Gonzo picks up his former prison, looking amazed as he asks, "I'm free? Hey...I'm free!" The weirdo excitedly gave the lamp back to Kermit, "Quick; wish for something crazy; Trying asking for the Nile!"

"Okay...I wish for the Nile." Kermit said dumbstruck.

"NO WAY!" Gonzo laughs madly; Soon the weirdo bounce all over the place, much to the amazement and amusement of his friends, "I'm free, I'm free; I'm finally free!"

"Wow, looks like Gonzo is happy!" Rowlf exclaims in amusement.

"Yes, after all these years, our friend is no longer a slave of the lamp." Bunsen said as he and Beaker smiles in approval. Gonzo is finally freed of his prison at last as well as no longer having to do Jareth's evil wishes with the talisman ever again.

Gonzo comment, "I'm free! At long last! I can travel the world, perform all kinds of daredevil stunts, maybe even visit Equestria to apologize for banishing them to another dimension." The weirdo made a suitcase appear, throwing a lot of stuff, still excited. "All right, this is going to be cool; Ha ha ha!"

Gonzo stops as he saw Kermit looking down in sadness. The weirdo knows what his friend is thinking: that Gonzo is about to leave to go around the world and do whatever he wanted.

"Gonzo, I'm going to miss you." Kermit said in sadness, trying his best not to cry.

"So do the rest of us." Fozzie said in agreement.

"You are indeed a true friend to the end and for that we will miss you." Didymus remarks with a smile.

"Gonzo, friend," Ludo growls while smiling to the soon to be leaving Gonzo.

"Awww, I will miss you too." Gonzo said, trying not to cry while hugging Kermit right about. "And who cares what folks would say or think? You're still a prince to this weirdo."

Sam, who was watching and listening to the scene, looks thoughtfully as he came up to Kermit. The eagle said, "Yes. Even though you have indeed lied and cause this trouble to begin with, you, Kermit, have your worth as far as I'm concern. Of course, the problem is is with that law."

"Uh, Sam," Miss Piggy ask Sam, wondering what her guardian is going to do now.

"Well, I am the sultan, am I? Therefore, I believe that law can be changed. From this day forth, the princess will have the freedom to marry whoever she deems worthy."

"Him," Miss Piggy squeals as she jumps to Kermit who manages to hold her without fail. "I choose you, Kermit."

"Awww, call me Kermit." Kermit chuckles a bit to Miss Piggy. It's official: the two are now together for good, as well as engaged! This is great!

"Err, Sam?" Hoggle ask Sam nervously. "To be honest, I was never with Jareth in the first place. He forced me to serve him. So uh..."

"Do not worry, you are forgiven for whatever crimes Jareth has made you and will be permitted to remain at the palace as long as you wish." Sam said to Hoggle with a smile, making the dwarf smile.

"Yes, you have done your best to help us fight against Jareth regardless of the failure to get to the lamp before." Didymus said with a grin. "You have indeed redeemed yourself in a way, Hoggle."

"Hoggle friend," Ludo said with a smile. Hoggle's heart almost melts upon hearing that. A friend, he finally has a friend and not only that, more than one friends!

As the couple of Kermit and Miss Piggy prepares to kiss, Gonzo, in a Hawaiian with golf clubs and a Goofy Hearts, butts in, hugging them while exclaiming, "Wow! Ha ha ha! I love these moments! Everyone, group hug!" The weirdo grabs everyone, including Animal, hugging them happily. "Hey, mind if I kiss the rat?"

Gonzo kiss Rizzo but spit out a bit before letting go of everyone, exclaiming, "Gah! Whoa; Rat furball!"

"Don't do that again, ugh!" Rizzo exclaims while wiping the kiss off of himself in disgust.

"I guess I'm done so I can't stay around here forever!" Gonzo exclaims as he eagerly flies up into the air. "See ya later, lovebirds! Bunsen, Beaker, pals, ciao! Catch you later! I'm history, in fact, I'm mythology! Who cares what I am? I'm free!"

The folks watch on as Gonzo disappears from sight, now on his way to seeing the world and having fun in his own weird way.

* * *

Fireworks explode over at night as we see Kermit and Miss Piggy, in new clothes, riding in the flying machine with Bunsen and Beaker. The couple grins as they sang the last song.

Kermit: _**A whole new world**_

Miss Piggy: _**A whole new li**_**fe**

Both: _**For you and me!**_

Chorus: _**A whole new ****world****!**_

Kermit kisses Miss Piggy as Bunsen and Beaker fly them both into the moonlight. Suddenly the moon turns around, laughing insanely. What in the world?

Of course, the film is 'grabbed off the projector' as we see a grinning Gonzo looking at the audience, smiling as he laughs, 'Made you look'. The screen was pulled back down; we see the moon back to normal as our story comes to an end.

* * *

Back in the desert, under a sand dune, a certain Goblin King was covered in icicles and had his pinky finger at his mouth shivering in his prison lamp.

"Just you wait. I'm gonna get you, Kermit the Frog! It's bloody freezing in here, Pepe." Jareth groans to Pepe who appears to be frozen stiff.

* * *

With the story over, in reality, Statler said, "I wonder if this story would get famous enough to gets its own live role instead of being seen by words and people's imagination?"

"Yeah, we sure couldn't miss a chance to make some Fourth Wall Breaking statement slike that." Waldorf said to Statler in with a nod.

"What's to stop us now?"

"Other than the keyboard stopping our right to say anything in this work?"

Both laugh, "Bwah-ha-ha-hah!"

The End

Author's note  
Nice story! What do you folks think? This fic is now in the X-overs place, folks, to calm down any complaints about it being in the wrong section. Okay, now for the next fanmake in line.

Kermit: So which is it?

Me: Believe it or not, it's another Muppet fanmake...only it's also a Hoagie and Stitch AU story!

Gonzo: Cool!

Me: It's a fanmake of the Disney film _Treasure Planet_.

Fozzie: Let me guess, the cast of our _Muppet Treasure Island _series is in it, right?

Me: Yep! Here's the cast list...

Jim Hawkins-Jim Hawkins (Muppet Treasure)  
Long John Silver-Long John Silver (Muppet Treasure Island)  
Dr. Delbert Doppler-Kermit the Frog (Muppets)  
Captain "Kitty" Amelia-Miss Piggy (Muppets)  
B.E.N.-C-3P0 (Star Wars)  
Sarah Hawkins-stays the same  
Scroop-Negaduck (Darkwing Duck)  
Mr. Arrow-Sam the Eagle (Muppets)  
Billy Bones-Billy Bones (Muppet Treasure Island)  
Morph-Animal (Muppets)  
Onus-Polly Lobster (Muppet Treasure Island)  
Narrator-TDP Narrator (Sam and Max)  
Captain Flint-Captain Flint (Muppet Treasure Island)  
Mr. Hawkins-stays the same  
Hands-Mad Monty (Muppet Treasure Island)  
Blind Pew-Blind Pew (Muppet Treasure Island)  
Tom Morgan-Big-Time Beagle (DuckTales)  
Black Dog-Bouncer Beagle (DuckTales)  
George Merry-Bank Job Beagle (DuckTales)  
The rest of Silver's Crew-Clueless Morgan, One-Eyed Jack, Old Tom, Real Old Tom, Dead Tom, Bushroot (Darkwing Duck), Liquidator (Darkwing Duck), Megavolt (Darkwing Duck), Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck), Magica DeSpell (DuckTales), Big Mean Carl, Johnny Fiama, Sal, Cosmo Scam, Taminella Grinderfall, Uncle Deadly, Burger Beagle (DuckTales), Baggy Beagle (DuckTales), Baby-Face Beagle (DuckTales), Bank Job Beagle (DuckTales), Bebop Beagle (DuckTales), Sweetums (temporarily)  
Captain Flint's Crew-Fat Cat (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers), Mepps (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers), Wart (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers), Snout (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers), Mole (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers), Isis (Krypto the Superdog), Bud (Krypto the Superdog), Lou (Krypto the Superdog), Doctor Hamsterviel (Lilo and Stitch), The Irken Tallest (Invader Zim), Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics), Artie (Krypto the Superdog), Griff (Krypto the Superdog), Waddles (Krypto the Superdog)  
Robo-Cops-Autobots (Transformers)  
Extras-Hoagie P. Gilligan/Numbuh 2, Experiment 626/Stitch, Gonzo the Great, Rizzo the Rat, Fozzie Bear, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Camilla, Yolanda, Fender (Robots), R2-D2 (Star Wars)

Kermit: Talk about your casting.

Me: That's right. Anyway, that's it for me, folks; Until next time...

All: Read, review and suggest!

The scene with Jareth and Pepe at the end is the reference to the ending of the first Austin Powers film.


End file.
